Betrayals and Alliances
by MydnightMystery
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human as the Cullen's thought she was? What if Bella Swan wasn't her name at all? The Cullen's aren't who she thinks they are.She must fight for love and her family. Set after NM but before Victoria attacks, also set in VD season 3.
1. Frustration

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Twilight or Vampire Diaries Characters, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do.**

* * *

I glanced over at my boyfriend Edward out of the corner of my eye, eternally grateful that he couldn't read the morbid thoughts that were flying through my brain that were directed to the one and only Lauren Mallory or as I like to call her, the town bike/Ultimate Whore. Everyone knows she's had most of the guys in town, I knew that Edward hadn't had her because he was too uptight and prudish for that kind of behaviour. He couldn't even go further than chaste kisses with me, his own girlfriend for fucks sake. It was getting extremely frustrating that he kept rejecting my advances.

I knew that if Edward could hear my thoughts at the moment he'd rant about how I was imaging tearing Lauren limb from limb and then lighting the bitch up like a Christmas Tree. He'd lecture me on how unbecoming my thoughts were, how human life was something to be cherished, which I mentally snorted at but worst of all he would find out my secret, well several and we wouldn't want that now would we?

I gritted my teeth as I heard Lauren run her mouth saying how I was whoring it up with the La Push guys. The La Push Pack knew what I was and I knew what they were, we got along because they knew I didn't have to kill humans to feed; they were like brothers and a sister to me in more ways than one, I was like one of the pack. They were weary around me at first but once they got to know my charming, sarcastic self they warmed up to me.

Leah and I had bonded over the fact we had both loved and lost men to other women, I was once engaged to a man named Damon Salvatore, his face was the most breath taking thing I'd ever seen, his icy blue eyes were depthless and I could stare into them for hours, getting lost in them, then of course there was the sarcastic nature we both seemed to share, we both loved to explore the outdoors but also loved to curl up by the fire with a book and if the other was in the room the whole room brightened and we didn't need to speak to convey our feelings. I smiled slightly at the memories of us exploring the Salvatore boarding house together along with Mystic Falls, the town we lived in. Sometimes we were joined by Stefan, Damon's brother and someone I looked up to as a big brother.

But that all changed when _she_ turned up, Katherine Pierce or as I found out a few centuries ago, Katerina Petrova. She was quite the manipulative bitch and quite the whore, the night before our wedding Damon turned up at my house and stated that he was calling off the wedding because he no longer loved me, he was in love with Katherine, who I may add was also dating his brother Stefan but they were keeping it a secret, now I knew why, when he told he I thought it was a joke but then he said that the past few weeks he'd been stringing me along, only going ahead with the wedding because of his father, he was just using me to get Katherine jealous. He broke my heart then stomped on it while he was at it, I was holed up for weeks in my room, hardly eating, sleeping and suffering with nightmares until I packed up, left town and never saw him again.

Leah's situation was similar, she was engaged to Sam Uley, a Quileute, who was also the leader of the pack and one day he imprinted on a woman. Imprinting is when the wolf see's his soul mate and his/her world revolves around the imprint, the real kicker was the fact Sam's imprint is Leah's cousin Emily Young and now due to the fact Leah's a wolf and part of the pack, the only female in the pack may I add, she has to hear his every thought about being in love with Emily, every intimate thing that's happened between her. It's killing her and it's made her bitter and twisted, I don't blame her, I am the same. We are both deeply in love with men we couldn't have.

Life could be such a bitch sometimes, the only good thing I had in my life at the moment was the Volturi, yes I kept in touch with them for personal reasons, the Cullen's were oblivious to our friendship. The Cullen's liked to tell me who I could and couldn't speak to, they would go ape shit if I told them about my friendship I had with the Volturi, they didn't even like me going to La Push because apparently the Shifters are dangerous and hanging around with a group of bloodthirsty vampires was? I hated being controlled but I bit back the retorts and cusses as often as I could, sometimes I would slip up and the Cullen's bar Rosalie and Jasper would jump on my ass and scold me like I was 3. They thought I was immature and stupid, I was neither. I was older than Carlisle and I had seen more of the world than any of them has seen, I knew more vampires than any of them had, many, many more. I wasn't human but then again the Cullen's didn't need to know that did they?

I smirked to myself, thinking about all the ways I could show the Cullen's how much they degraded me and how much they liked to put me and my idea's down. Maybe I could tear their limbs off little by little and then setting some of the pieces alight while they watch, that sounds like a good idea. I knew I'd have the Volturi's backing no matter what. Not even Emmett stuck up for me anymore, lately he seems to always be angry whenever I'm in his presence and he hardly tells any jokes anymore either well when I'm around anyway. He always seems to push Rosalie away lately, for example, the other day I was at the Cullen's as usual and Rosalie came down and sat on Emmett's lap like she usually does but he pushed her away and told her not to bother him again while he's busy. The look on her face was utter devastation when she walked out the room, I went to follow her but Edward intervened and told me to sit down, Rosalie was just being dramatic as usual. I knew it wasn't that and I tried to argue with him but he wouldn't listen as usual.

The only ones out of the Cullen's I would even consider not torturing or harming were Rosalie and Jasper because they never tried to control me, tell me what to do and they never tried to force me into something either. Rosalie glared, sure, but I could understand her reasoning, letting s human into a vampire secret was extremely dangerous, but she never went out of her way to be nasty or degrade me. Jasper kept out of my way and never got involved or chose sides for which I'm glad. I went back to thinking about ways of taking revenge on the Cullen Coven, the thoughts made a smile spread across my face and my inner beast purr with pleasure. There was something dark, sadistic, bloodthirsty and dangerous inside me but I could usually calm it down easily, when I was hurt and angry it came to the surface and when it did everyone better watch out.

Lauren's irritating voice broke me from my morbid thoughts once more as she was starting another rumour about me, I tensed as she was telling Jessica Stanley her lap bitch about how she found me and Embry Call, one of the La Push Pack, at it in a back alley behind the grocery store. I glanced at Edward again and frowned. Edward was staring at the board, pretending to listen to the teacher but I knew better, he was paying attention to Jessica and Lauren and their vile little thoughts and rumours and he just ignored them. Wasn't he going to even bother defending me?

The bitch was describing how we were positioned and imitating poorly on how we would be moaning and everything, if I wasn't as disturbed or pissed off as I was then I would have been proud of the little bitch's imagination. It was obvious Edward had no intention of defending his girlfriend, the supposed love of his existence. I had no feelings of love towards him, he was just a means to an end, I mean I wouldn't be seen as normal if I turned down the Illustrious Edward Cullen. The object of almost every girls wet dream. I didn't even think he was that good looking. Definitely nothing compared to how Damon had looked. I was saddened to think that Damon would be long since dead by now.

The bell rang at that moment so I jumped up and packed all my stuff into my backpack. I pulled on my jacket and head4ed towards my history class, ignoring Edward calling for me, I wasn't ready to deal with the immature prick. I was sick of him and his controlling ways, I was so ready to dump his ass faster than a lump of hot coal. He seems to have it ingrained in his brain that because he was dating me that he could decide what I ate, what I wore, who I hung out with and it was starting to piss me off greatly.

He made out he loved me yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than chaste kisses. He uses the excuse he doesn't want to hurt me. I call bullshit. I mean a girl has needs that he isn't catering for, fucking virgin pussy. It pissed me the hell off. He claimed he was my mate yet he refused my sexual advances and refuses to consider changing me. Not that he needed to change me that was just a test of whether he actually wanted me or not. I would of told him my secret if he had agreed to change me but alas he said no. He didn't want to corrupt my 'soul' and he'd tried conning the Volturi into thinking he would change me but he wouldn't really. Of course I told Aro this straight away. I chuckled inwardly, if only the Cullen's knew the truth. I had no idea why I stayed with him anymore.

I entered History and took my seat beside Jasper, this was the only class we had together alone and we decided it would be easier sitting beside each other compared to a snivelling human teenager vying for your attention, sometimes we would talk, other times just sat in comfortable silence. I took out my notepad and began doodling, waiting for the teacher to arrive. We were studying the Civil War and for once we didn't have a teacher that was biased towards the North. He strictly gave us the facts and let us make our own opinions without any biased comments. I had to mentally correct him sometimes when he made a mistake but he wasn't to blame half of the history textbooks got it wrong. I glanced over and saw that Jasper was probably doing the same because he had known a lot about that era because he had fought for the South in the Civil War. I respected him for that; he fought for his family and his home. He was also the second oldest in the Cullen Coven well he wasn't even a Cullen he was a Hale.

"That's an awful lot of respect comin' from ya darlin'," Jasper drawled from beside me. I jumped because I had been so submerged in my thoughts, I turned to him.

"It's for the men that fought for their families and homes during the Civil War," I winked and he chuckled quietly.

"Well thank you, no one's ever respected me for fighting in the South in the War before," He murmured quietly, I could see it upset him so I sighed quietly.

"That's because they have no sense of respect or honour and they obviously can't see how brave you are to have to face the horrors that you did and that you gave your life for your home and for your family to be safe." I said angrily, it was directed towards the Cullen's. Damon had fought in the war also and I had always thought highly of him for it.

"Yeah you're probably right darlin'," he said then went quiet, he looked deep in thought so I turned back to face the teacher, idly doodling because I didn't need to take notes.

The bell rang a few moments later, it was lunch time now and I sighed, knowing I'd have to see Edward and Alice, Jasper obviously felt what I was feeling as I packed my stuff away because I suddenly felt calm wash over me, I nodded in his direction and stood, I stretched out my muscles and saw Jasper imitating me, trying to look human, I rolled my eyes.

"I would ask if you wanted to accompany me to the cafeteria but I don't think your guard dog will allow it." I said as I pulled my jacket on. Jasper smirked in response and shook his head.

"I don't think your guard dog would allow it either darlin', apparently I'm too dangerous for you to hang around with, they think I want to kill you," He said quietly and frowned, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he sent me a shot of gratitude.

"I call bullshit on that Jasper, you should too, pay no mind to them," I said as I left the room.

Edward wasn't there yet which made me smile so I walked to the cafeteria on my own, sneering at Lauren Mallory as I walked past her when she gave me a dirty look, she backed up and sucked in a breath, I smirked and my inner beast purred once again. Once I had entered the cafeteria, I joined the lunch cue, thankful that it wasn't that long, only 6 people in front of me. I glanced round and grinned when I noticed Prudeward hadn't entered yet, probably sulking because I didn't wait for him. Fuck it, I was hungry.

Since he wasn't here yet, he couldn't tell me what I could and couldn't eat so I piled my tray full of pizza, chicken nuggets, fries, baked beans, fizzy pop, candy and everything else that had fat in it. Just as I was about to hand over my money to pay, my tray was pulled out of my grip and a new one placed in it, I glanced down and saw fruit, water and veg, I turned to look the culprit in the eye.

"Bella, love you know I don't like you eating all that unhealthy food, its no good for you," Edward smiled his horrible crooked smile which I would love to smack from his face. My inner beast snarled and rattled against her chains.

I huffed, said nothing and I let him pay for it seeing as he being a controlling prick as I walking over to the table, I took a few deep calming breaths so I wouldn't rip anyone's head from their shoulders. I sat I my normal seat beside Edward and opposite Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were sat next to them. Emmett was staring intently at the table, ignoring everyone else and Rosalie gave me her usual icy glare. If only she knew what and who I was and I could also give her an equal run in the bitch department but no I had to play clumsy, pathetic human Bella Swan, who doesn't argue and bends to the Cullen's whims. I was their personal pet, I had a feeling I wouldn't be playing the role much longer.

I poked at the apple in front of me and frowned, I wanted something greasy and meaty like a cheeseburger and I got stuck with this shit. I didn't need to eat human food but I needed to in order to play human and I also liked some kinds of foods. I pushed my tray away in disgust, opting to sip on the bottle of flavoured water that was forced upon me. I used to like eating healthy food but ever since I had met the Cullen's I had started to hate it with a fiery passion. Edward made me eat it everyday, almost every meal and if I didn't he would throw a tantrum like a 4 year old then tell me I was acting immature. Can we ay hypocrite much? Scratch that, 4 year olds know how to behave better than him. I was just glad that Charlie insisted that we go out twice a week for a meal and Edward wasn't invited. The diner was like my greasy food haven and I loved it.

I saw Edward watch me with a frown on his face, I was tempted to poke my tongue out at him but I couldn't be bothered, wouldn't want him to think I was immature now would I? Today the cafeteria was buzzing with activity, apparently we had new students but I didn't know their names, I didn't really care as long as they stayed out of my way unless they wanted to become my snack then all was fine and dandy.

Suddenly the cafeteria went deadly quiet, I lifted my head to glance at whatever had caused the silence and froze, the breath in my throat caught. In the doorway of the cafeteria there was a man I never thought I'd see again, he stood at about 6"1 with brown messy hair. He was someone I thought of as a brother one time. He was clad in a pair of black fitted jeans with black shoes, a grey t shirt with a dark grey hoody and a black leather jacket, he had a pair of dark sunglasses on but I knew underneath those glasses were a pair of bright green eyes. There in front of me stood Stefan Salvatore, I wondered briefly if his brother was here too, _no stop it Isabelle_, _He left you remember. _I scolded myself.

"Fuck me," I breathed.

I watched Stefan walk to the lunch cue, I vaguely heard Edward scold me for my language but I didn't give a shit, I have a mouth like a trucker and I tried to curb my swearing as much as possible around the Cullen's. My eyes were glued to Stefan, my mind going about 120mph.

"I've already done that a few times if I remember correctly," I stiffened as I heard an eerily familiar male voice that I would know anywhere coming from behind me.

_No it can't be!_

* * *

**_I edited it slightly because there were a few things that didn't quite make sense. Reviews are like seeing Damon Salvatore topless. ;)_**


	2. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Twilight or Vampire Diaries Characters, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do.**

* * *

I'd recognise that voice anywhere, I spun around, ignoring Edward's warning growl. I gasped in shock as I gawked at the gorgeous man stood in front of me, he looked just like he did when I knew him. Damon Salvatore was here in front of me, how? No it can't be, they should of died over a century ago, unless, no Katherine wouldn't would she? Oh god she turned them.

I decided to take a good look at the gorgeous man stood in front of me, he was also wearing black fitted jeans, a black fitted t shirt that emphasised his chiselled chest that I remembered like it was just yesterday, he also had a black leather jacket on.

My heart shattered as I took him in, he hadn't changed at all, I felt my heart thud in my chest so hard it started to ache. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and plastered a smirk on my face, I had learned my smirk from Damon so he knew it well.

"Well it couldn't have been all that great if I don't remember it huh?" I teased him as I crossed my arms over my chest, Damon smirked back at my and my heart stuttered.

"Miss Swan," Damon said while taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth so he could press a soft kiss onto the back of my hand, I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Mr. Salvatore," I replied as I curtsied like the lady I was brought up to be. I felt Edward stand up beside me but I couldn't take my eyes from Damon, who was looking straight back at me.

I quickly glanced at Edward once I had managed to tear my gaze from Damon's and saw that he was looking at Damon with a look of deep concentration and frustration then realisation hit me like a Mac Truck. I stepped towards Damon, contemplating on whether to slap him or kiss him. I surprised the both of us by giving him a tight hug, my arms wrapped around his waist, I breathed in his scent and I felt as peace and at home. I frowned and whispered in his ear,

"The penny head is a mind reader, his gifts don't work on us," I whispered so only we could hear then pulled back, a felt a pang of loss as I did. I caught Jasper's eye then shook my head slightly then turned back to Damon.

"How are you here?" I asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied while looking at me.

"Long story but let me guess yours, Katherine?" I spat her name and he nodded sadly. I took a deep calming breath to control my anger.

I glanced around the cafeteria and noticed almost all eyes were on us as the human teenagers came up with ridiculous scenario's on how we knew each other. They'd never guess it in a million years. Just then Lauren Mallory's voice could be heard, ruining any resemblance of a good mood I had from seeing Damon and Stefan again.

"Oh my god, what is it with Swan and all the hotties, first she gets my Eddie's attention and he's all over her and then all of the guys at La Push fawn all over her like she's hot or something and now Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome goes straight to her, she's not even pretty. What a slut," Her nasally voice hurt my ears like nails on a chalk board.

I saw Damon look at me questionably so I just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes telling him silently I don't know what her problem is, he smiled and nodded his head. I looked at Edward and saw him frowning at how close Damon and I were standing, its not like he couldn't hear the vile thoughts spewing from her head. I narrowed my eyes at the bitch is question, one of these days I'm going to hurt her and get payback.

I looked over to see where Stefan was hiding too and my whole body tensed when I saw _her _standing next to him. I hissed and glared daggers at Damon who took a step backwards in shock. I stalked over to the pair, my inner beast snarling as it fought to get out, I muttered curses under my breath along with how I was going to beat the bitch to a bloody pulp. I almost reached them when I felt a warm, familiar arm wrap round my waist and drag me back to the Cullen table. I hissed at my captor the whole way as the Cullen's just stared at me in shock. I didn't care, my focus was on the bitch Katherine who was laughing and joking with Stefan, well she wouldn't be for long, I owed the bitch a staking. Damon pulled me around so he was facing me, he stared deep into my eyes, I struggled but he pulled me into his arms and whispered.

"Calm down Isa, it's not her, it's not Katherine. That is the Petrova doppelganger," My eyes widened at this news. "Her name is Elena, she's a walk in the park compared to Katherine, she's Stefan's girl." Damon whispered into my ear, I was frozen in shock, the Petrova doppelganger was highly sought after in the mystical world but I'm guessing she already knew that seeing as she was a vampire like Stefan and Damon are, I pulled myself out of Damon's arms and huffed in annoyance, ignoring the pang of loss that ran through my body, I narrowed my eyes at Damon.

"Good, you better be glad it isn't her because the next time I see that home wrecking whore, she won't live long, mark my words, I owe the bitch some pain," I spat out, my voice barely audible. The Cullen's were still standing stock still watching us, I turned my attention back to Damon who was suddenly looking very angry.. If he was going to stick up for the bitch then I won't be speaking to him for long. The next words out of his mouth shocked me to the core.

"Oh I believe you, I'll even help if you want, that bitch deserves everything we conjure up for her, knowing how our minds work it'll involve great pain for her, she deserves it though, she took everything from me," He said while staring straight at me.

I shifted uncomfortably. Damon sighed then rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, I raised my eyebrow and he mouthed 'later' in response. I nodded and turned in time to see Elena and Stefan walk over to our table.

Stefan froze for a moment when he saw me and then placed his tray down on the table beside ours, he took in my appearance silently and his eyes widened, I knew why but I hoped he didn't say anything in front of the Cullen's who were all staring at us like we were some kind of freak show.

"Isabelle, is that you?" Stefan asked quietly, I could see whether he was unsure whether it was me because I had supposedly died over 130 years ago. I nodded and was rewarded with a gorgeous smile from my big brother.

"Stefan!" I exclaimed as he opened his arms which I launched myself into, while trying to look human, he hugged me to him tightly and kissed the top of my head. I sniffled slightly; I had missed my big brother and was so happy to have him back here.

"I missed you so much! What happened to you? You just vanished! I tried searching for you but then after a few years I gradually gave up hope." Stefan said while pulling me out of the hug, gripping my forearms while studying me. "How? You haven't changed a single bit," He whispered.

I saw Elena eying me and Stefan warily, I think she was slightly jealous but then again so would I if someone launched themselves into my man's arms. I gave her a shy smile which she returned. I turned back to Stefan and before I could answer his questions, Edward pulled me out of Stefan's grip and into his cold, marble like side. I shivered in disgust but he thought it was due to his body temperature and let me go, thank fuck. I turned to answer Stefan's questions, he was standing there watching Edward with surprise.

"I had to Stefan, I just couldn't stick around after what happened, everywhere I looked was memories of what happened and then with the memories came the pain, I hope you understand that, I've missed you so much," I said sadly while looking at the ground.

When I looked up I saw Stefan glaring at Damon who had hung his head in shame. The Cullen's all had confused, gormless looks on their faces. Ha the know it all Cullen's didn't know this was happening. I turned back to Elena and smiled a sweet smile.

"Hi you must be Elena, I'm Isabelle Swan but you can call me Isa, Bells, Belle, Isabella or whatever you want, its so nice to meet the girl who caught Stefan's heart," I said while I held my hand out to her, she took it and we both shook hands gently.

"Its nice to meet you Isabelle, I'm Elena Salvatore, well originally Elena Gilbert, by the way did you have an Aunt in Mystic Falls, Virginia?" She asked me curiously. She whispered that her last name was Salvatore so quietly that only myself, Stefan and Damon could hear her.

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"I knew her, she didn't live that far from me," realisation hit me as Elena said that, I watched her warily and stiffened involuntarily.

"You said your name was Gilbert, as in Jonathon Gilbert," My eyes widened when she nodded. I remembered Jonathon Gilbert, he made a contraption that could find Vampires.

"Don't worry though, I'm nothing like him, as you can tell, I'm what he hated the most," I relaxed and nodded in understanding at her words.

"Thank Fuck for that," I said loudly; I could hear several Cullen's gasp in shock at my colourful vocabulary.

"All we need is alcohol, snobby people and a bunch of psycho's running around the place and we have ourselves a Founding Families gathering, oh the fun," Damon said sarcastically. I shared a look with Elena and we both started shaking our heads.

"Founding families of what?" Rosalie asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"The Salvatores, The Swans and The Gilberts are 3 of the founding families in Mystic Falls, Virginia, there are several other families. Back then most families married into another founding family," I winced at Elena's explanation and she looked at me curiously, I just shook my head and noticed Damon watching me.

"I've lived there all my life, Stefan and Damon moved back a few years ago and Stefan and I fell in love," Elena explained, everyone turned to me.

"I haven't visited in years, I used to meet up with my Aunt outside of Mystic Falls every few years, there's too many bad memories back there for me." I hadn't been back in over 130 years, the memories are still painful from Damon and mines relationship. "I avoided the council meetings like they were the fucking plague, they are so boring and snobby and almost everyone jumps to conclusions about you there," I winked slyly at Elena who nodded in understanding.

The Council in Mystic Falls knew about vampires and they liked to play vigilante. One time when I went to a meeting apparently they were suspicious of me so as I walked through the door I had a load of vervain water dumped over me, it didn't hurt me of course just embarrassed me. I mumbled the words 'silly old fuckers' and 'bastards' under my breath, which of course everyone at our table could hear.

"Bella! Why are you cursing so? It's so unbecoming of a lady like yourself," Edward and Alice bitched at me, at the same time may I add. Damon and I rolled our eyes while Elena shook her head in amusement. Stefan just gave me a 'WTF' look and I nodded which made him chuckle.

"Isabelle ladylike? Well I'll be damned, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long while," Damon exclaimed. Stefan and Damon were in hysterics until I whacked them

around the back of the head and grinned when they winced.

"Damon, you are damned," Elena piped in, I gave her a high five and stuck my tongue out at the two pouting man stood in front of us.

"Elena, I think you and I will get along just fine," I commented.

Alice decided she'd had enough of not being centre of attention so cleared her throat rather loudly, I almost sneered at her but I restrained myself. Damon glanced at me and smirked knowingly at me. I shook my head with a smile. We were able to tell how the other was feeling at times. I shook my thoughts and turned back to the Pixie.

"Yes Alice?" I raised my eyebrows as she rubbed her temple. Looks like Edward's gift isn't the only one not working. Ha, take that Pixie Bitch, you're not so powerful now are ya? I saw Jasper smiling at my glee.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your 'friends' Bella, its quite rude of you not to have done so already. Instead you chose to carry on a conversation while we're right here being ignored by you." I saw her sneer at the word friends. I stiffened, I was so tempted to give her a wave with my middle finger but I just plastered on a fake friendly smile.

"Of course, how rude of me, I apologise," I said while turning away and rolling my eyes. "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore, their last name is Italian and it means 'Saviour'," I said with a smirk, I saw the Stefan grin at me. "This is Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend," I pointed them out individually.

I know I didn't introduce Elena as a Salvatore but it would look weird if they are married while still attending High School. The only ones being friendly-ish was Rosalie and Jasper. Biggest surprise there. The others were just openly glaring at them. Stefan was like my brother, I expected them to at least be civil.

"This is the Cullen and Hale's, this is Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale," Emmett frowned when I said Rosalie was his girlfriend, hmm I wonder what's wrong there. "This is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale and his girlfriend Alice Cullen and finally we have Edward Cullen, they are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen." I explained.

Alice and Edward just glared at the Salvatore's, Emmett didn't pay attention, a few months ago he would of high fived them, made an inappropriate joke but no he just stared at the table, something was seriously wrong there. Rosalie surprised me by actually giving Damon, Stefan, Elena and I a small smile, Jasper did the same when none of the Cullen's were looking at them. I raised my eyebrow at her, she just shrugged then Edward decided to ruin the moment by stepping forward.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," He said possessively while wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

I rolled my eyes, so did Rosalie. Damon narrowed his eyes at me, I glared right back at him, he had no right to judge me after the stunt he pulled over 130 years ago. Elena, Stefan and Damon said goodbye and then went to sit on the table behind us, I could feel all of the Cullen's eyes on me as I poked at a piece of fruit unhappily. Why couldn't Edward just let me be and let me choose what I want to eat and when I want to eat it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of pizza come towards me with a hand attached it, I turned around and saw Damon smirk at me as he placed the pizza in my hand.

"Thought you might like something a bit greasier than apple Isa," He said.

I jumped up and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cool cheek, I blushed when I realised what I had done but I was too happy to care.

"Thank you Damon, I think you just shot up a place on my 'favourite people' list," I squealed and took a bite of pizza, letting out a moan as I chewed on it, I saw Damon watching me intently, I smirked and let out another moan to tease him, it worked cause he cleared his throat and shook his head. He smirked then leaned in and placed his mouth by my ear.

"Well at least I still know what makes you moan," Damon whispered, his voice made me shiver, he pulled back and I heard a warning growl from Edward.

"Dude, did you just growl at me?" Damon asked feigning shock. I continued to eat my pizza.

Elena came over and handed me a bag of chicken nuggets. Nom. I started eating a chicken nugget and hugged Elena to me. I saw Edward step towards me with a frown, he tried to grab the bag of chicken nuggets but I danced out of the way.

"Thank you so much Elena! You're officially my most favourite person to date," I declared much to the Cullen's and Damon's disappointment while Elena and Stefan grinned in response, I think Stefan was happy Elena and I got along.

"Hey! I'm the most important person in the world to date," Damon protested with an adorable pout.

"Maybe when your ego isn't as large as it is now then maybe I'd consider it," I smirked.

"That's not the only thing of mine that's large," Damon replied suggestively while waggling his eyebrows at me, I just giggled.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart, if it'll make you feel better," I said in a placating tone which made Elena burst into hysterics.

"I could always remind you of how large it is," Damon winked; I knew he was doing this to wind Edward up and it looked like it was working so I decided to play along.

"I'm sure you would try and probably fail sweetheart, it takes talent to please me," I winked back with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Oh darling if I remember correctly, I pleased you many times before," He whispered.

"Then that means I must have pleased you too baby, if I remember correctly." I replied.

"Bella how can you be so vulgar?" Alice asked sounding completely disgusted with our conversation.

"If you don't like what you're hearing then don't listen in to peoples private conversations that have nothing to do with you Alice," I snapped, she blinked in shock which earned me a smile from Rosalie. I wondered what was up with Rosalie today, she was actually acting civil when normally she acted like I was the bane of her existence.

"Don't be so rude Bella, she was just pointing out the facts," Edward said defensively, I glared at him and he flinched back slightly, if I was human I would of missed it. Luckily for me I wasn't human.

"And so was I," I spat angrily at him, Edward and Alice were starting to piss me off Royally today.

I needed to get out of here before I said something I would regret later. I glanced down at my ugly clothes and grimaced. I needed to go shopping, Bella Swan, the Cullen's thought they knew hated shopping but Isabelle Swan, the real me absolutely loved it. I was tired of dressing like a pathetic, waste of space, fragile human when in fact I was anything but. An idea suddenly hit me and I smiled sweetly at Stefan, Damon and Elena, I made my eyes wide and innocent. Stefan and Damon narrowed their eyes, they knew this expression was something I used when I wanted something.

"What do you want Isabelle?" Stefan asked warily.

"Guys, you know you love me?" I asked innocently, making my famous puppy dog eyes, Edward growled but I just ignored him.

"What Isa?" Damon asked cautiously.

"I need you three's help," I grinned, they frowned. "Nothing bad, I just need some stuff moved from my storage compound and then I would like to get some retail therapy, get to know Elena," I pushed my bottom lip out into a pout, hoping they wouldn't turn me down when suddenly _Mr. I'm-Trying-To-Piss-Bella-Off-Today _Edward Cullen stepped in and opened his big mouth.

"Bella, I'm sure whatever you have in storage could be handled by myself, Emmett and Jasper and I'm sure Alice and Rose would be thrilled to take you and Elena shopping themselves." I sighed and looked over at Damon who looked like he was trying to contain his anger, so did Elena and Stefan to be honest.

I was trying so hard not to pummel his sparkly emo ass. I needed time away from them otherwise I was going to explode. Alice just sat there with a smug smile on her face. That's it bitch, say goodbye to Bella Swan human pet, say hello to Isabelle Swan, queen bitch.

"I am going with them and you will not stop me, Stefan, Damon and I have some catching up to do, its been years since I've seen them last and I am going to get to know Elena and I don't want any of you there butting into my private business," I started to walk towards the trash can with my still full tray when Edward grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. My tray clattered to the floor and all eyes turned to us.

"Bella, love I want you to stay with me and not go off with them. I don't like them, you will stay here with me and not argue with me, my word is final," he looked me in the eyes, his voice sounded hypnotising, his eyes were widening as he breathed over my face, smiling his crooked smile.

It suddenly hit me that he was trying to dazzle me into submission, I pulled my arm from him and he frowned in confusion. I saw Alice and Emmett doing nothing to stop him, in fact, they had hold of their spouses who looked furious, dazzling was a prohibited vampire talent. Alice, Emmett and Edward didn't care about me at all, I noticed at that moment, I was really some pathetic human pet, they really were the most selfish people I know. I saw people murmuring around us

"No Edward I will not stay here, no I will argue with you and I don't give a fuck if you don't like them. I'm leaving and if you ever try to use a prohibited vampire talent such as dazzling on me again I won't hesitate to report you to the Volturi, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend not your prey." I spat at him as I glared, I turned to the Cullen's who's mouths were all open in shock.

"How.. h-how did you know about that?" He stuttered. I smirked.

"I know a lot of things Edward and I also know that you've just put your entire coven at risk by doing this, we have witnesses and Aro will be able to read it from your mind straight away. Good luck in hell." I glared at Alice and Emmett.

I gritted my teeth as Alice rubbed her temples whispering 'I didn't see this, why didn't I see this' Jasper was trying to soothe Alice but she wasn't paying attention. Rosalie fixed her ice glare on Edward as Emmett held her back from ripping his limbs off.

* * *

**I've edited this one also. **


	3. Phonecalls

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Twilight or Vampire Diaries Characters, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do.**

* * *

"Now I don't want to hear from any of you until I get back which will probably be after school, don't bother following us either," I glared at them; I then turned to Stefan, Damon and Elena who were all glaring at Edward.

"Can we leave now?" I asked quietly, when they nodded I walked straight out the cafeteria, Edward can clean up my tray seeing as it's his fault I dropped it in the first place, I looked towards the Salvatore's.

"I'm going to take my truck to my storage building, you can follow in your car if you want, there's no room for you three plus me in the cab of the truck, I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically at them.

"That's no problem, we'll follow in Damon's car," Elena replied while walking to a sleek, black BMW sat in the middle of the car lot.

I walked to where my truck was parked and frowned when I saw Jasper and Rosalie leaning against my truck looking around nervously, their heads snapped up in my direction when I cleared my throat loudly.

"Did Edward send you to stop me or to spy on me?" I asked angrily as I pulled out my keys from my jacket pocket. "I hope you're not trying to stop me contacting the Volturi either because you're not going to change my mind, they deserve it, sorry but they do."

"Neither but we'll explain why we're here if you let us come with you, the walls that have very good hearing around here, so can we join you?," Jasper asked, his Southern accent coming through thickly.

I personally liked the southern drawl but Alice hated it so Jasper didn't use it much, Rosalie just looked at me nervously, obviously hoping I wouldn't turn them away. I unlocked the driver's side door and climbed in; started the engine and leaned over to the passenger door, unlocking the door.

"Hop in, you better be telling me the truth about not following me on Edward and Alice's orders," I warned seriously as I sat up when they opened up the door.

"We're not, I swear it," Rosalie said solemnly.

I nodded as she slid into the seat beside me but kept enough space not to crowd me for which I was thankful, Jasper slid in beside her and smiled at me reassuringly which made me smile back timidly. I realized this was the first time I've been alone with both of them without the interfering Cullen's keeping us away from each other, technically neither of them were Cullen's, they were Hale's, I was slightly nervous about being in the same room, well cab as Rosalie because it was well known she disliked me for some unknown reason. I pulled out of the car lot, after a few moments I realized the heating was on and Jasper looked pained, I turned off the heater then turned to them quickly.

"Do you need to open the window for you? I know my scent is pretty powerful to your kind," I looked at them with tenderness as they nodded and sent me apologetic looks. I frowned.

"There's nothing to be apologetic about, it's not your fault your body craves its natural food source, its natural, you wouldn't be vampires if you didn't have to urge to suck on my neck a little." I joked at Rosalie and Jasper who grinned in response.

"How can you understand so much about this? You're just human," Rosalie asked me, obviously shocked at my understanding of her nature.

"Am I Rosalie? Appearances are deceiving, I might be tempted to tell you later but you can't push me about telling you my story okay? I've never pushed you about your stories so please don't push me," I glanced from the road to them; they sat there with confusion on their faces.

"You're not human are you?" Jasper asked wearily, I shook my head no and I heard him growl softly and shift so he was shielding Rosalie slightly, his eyes were now black.

"Hush Jasper, I won't hurt you, if I'd have wanted to hurt you I would of done something by now, wouldn't I?" I smiled reassuringly.

Rosalie placed her hand on Jaspers arm and he quietened down and his eyes turned back to gold as soon as she touched him, I frowned in confusion, surely they're not, well the Cullen's better hope they're not what I think they are because it would be impossible for them to not to know. I kind of hoped the Cullen's wouldn't have done something as cruel as this but then again if they can get Edward to pretend to be my mate then why wouldn't they manipulate other members of their family.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Why didn't you tell Edward you're not human? He might not have left you after your birthday party from hell" Rosalie stated, confusion evident in her tone, she looked worried, probably worried that I was going to hurt her or her family, she didn't need to worry, too much.

"I couldn't have told anyone because the rest of the Cullen's loyalty lies with Edward so in turn I don't trust any of them to keep my secret. I'm just his human plaything Rosalie, if I told any of the others they would have told him straight away and I don't want him to know because he's not my mate Rosalie, if he was he wouldn't rejects my sexual advances like a fucking prude and he wouldn't be able to resist turning me. I have a feeling he still would have left anyway Rosalie because he doesn't love me at all, he just loves the silence of my mind and the scent of my blood, and he would probably leave again in a few years or less." I explained things from my side.

"Edward has to change you, Alice saw it in her visions, you will become one of us otherwise the Volturi will execute both the coven and you," Rosalie stated. I shook my head while focusing on the road in front of me.

"They plan on hiding me when they come looking, you do remember Alice's visions are decision based right?" I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, "Rosalie, this is the reason I don't trust Alice, she 'decided' that she was going to turn me deliberately to manipulate the Volturi because when she 'decided' she had a vision whether or not it came into fruition and Aro saw the fake vision and if she's willing to manipulate the Volturi who else would she willingly manipulate to get her own way. How many times has she told you that something doesn't look good on you because she's 'seen' it and how many times has she told you not to do something because she 'saw' it ending badly." I tried to explain where I was coming from.

"Well she always tries to keep me and Jasper away from each other," Rosalie whispered softly, that right there confirmed my suspicions and I'm guessing the rest of the Cullen's knew that too seeing as it would be too suspicious for just Alice to keep them busy and away from one another.

"Rosalie, if you'll hear me out later then I might be able to explain why they do that, anything else?" I quickly changed gears as the truck whined in protest to going faster than 50.

"She hates me going to see my brother and his wife, Peter and Charlotte. Who I've known since my early vampire years, I changed them myself and she uses the excuse that I'll go back to my original diet, so I keep away as much as I can" Jasper sighed and ran his hand over his face while Rosalie hugged him tightly, I smiled knowingly at him.

"Peter Whitlock the all knowing Yoda is your brother?" I asked chuckling softly.

"You know them?" Jasper asked in surprise.

Just at that moment my phone rang out with the Star Wars theme tune so I knew it was Peter, the all knowing Yoda obviously had one of his 'feelings', I grinned at Jasper as I answered my phone as I pulled over on the side of the road, I saw the BMW stop pull in behind me.

"Hey fucker, Speak of the Devil and he shall appear" I answered happily, Rose and Jasper raised their eyebrows.

"Hey Bell," Peter answered in his usual cheery tone.

"Peter?" Jasper asked confused.

"Hey Fucker," he replied, Jasper grinned.

"How are you doing Petie?" I smirked as I heard a low growl. "Calm your ass down Yoda or I'll get Char to remind you why you don't growl at me," I said seriously, I heard him audibly gulp and Char laugh in response in the background.

"Anyways back onto important matters, Bells your hunch is right and all of the family know, they are keeping it from them intentionally, I suggest calling in the big guns for this, Char and I will be there tonight because I want to kick the fuckers ass and I know you're going to need all the support you can get because you will need to tell you're story," Peter explained.

I could hear wind whip around from his end so I'm guessing he was running, I let a low growl slip out and my chest rumbled slightly which caused Jasper and Rose to tense and stare at me in shock. I couldn't believe the Cullen's were manipulating their own members in such a cruel way, I thought Carlisle and Esme were supposed to be compassionate. Compassionate my ass.

"Fuck, you know what this will lead to don't you?" I sighed.

I leant my head against my steering wheel, squeezing my eyes shut, it was too much to deal with all at once, I hoped I had more time to tell them but no fate obviously hates me, my head started to pound as everything came crashing down around me. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, I looked up at the owner of the hand and smiled weakly at Jasper, he could probably sense my inner turmoil.

"Yes but he needs to find out Bells, I know this is a lot to deal with but it will get better honey," Peter said hopefully, I rolled my eyes.

"But it's not going to change anything though will it, this is why I haven't told him to begin with, he's going to feel guilty," I said sadly.

"The fucker deserves to feel guilty after what he done to you," He snapped at me, I knew he wasn't angry at me but was angry at Damon.

"I agree anyways I better let you go, I'll speak to you later, Love you Char, Peter, Thanks for the heads up."

"Love you too Sugar," I heard Char call out, "Bye Jasper,"

"Bye Darlin'," Jasper Replied, "Bye Fucker."

"Love you too Bells, Bye Fucker, Bye Rose," I smiled and hung up then dialed another number I haven't used in a few weeks. I kept my head on the steering wheel

"Hello Uncle Aro, it's Isabelle," I greeted as happy as I could sound which wasn't very, Jaspers and Rose's eyes bulged and I just shook my head with amusement.

"Ah Isabelle, how good to hear from you, what do I owe the pleasure?" My Uncle always sounded enthusiastically happy, lucky bastard, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"We have a problem with the Cullen Coven I'm afraid, of which I am sure Father will be pleased," I chuckled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Aro asked curiously, he knew Carlisle from a while back when he was young in this life but he wouldn't make him an exception anymore, well he better not anyway.

"I will be continuing to observe them but there are list of offences that the family have individually and as a coven racked up, among such is using dazzling on an unsuspecting person almost 5 times a day at least but also two of the coven members have both been manipulated by their fellow coven members, they are now under my protection their names are Rosalie Lillian Hale and Jasper Whitlock as in the Major of the South, I'll let you know when I need the guard here and could you tell Alec, Jane and Chelsea that I have missed them dearly and that I love them also can you tell father and mother the same." I whispered the last part, a stab at my heart as I thought of them.

"Very well Isabelle, I expect that they are dealt with efficiently and quickly," Aro said sternly, I let out a quiet growl.

"Aro I hope that wasn't an order you were giving me," I said quietly yet my voice full of authority as I sat up straighter.

"Of course not Isabelle," He quickly answered. Good man, he knows not to piss me off.

"Good, I shall speak to you soon, send my love to everyone, I'll be visiting soon enough," with that parting sentence I hung up, taking a deep breath as I ran my hands over my face, trying to think about how to go about this.

"Aro as in Aro Volturi?" Rosalie asked in shock, I just nodded in response.

"How do you know them?" She asked quietly.

"That's part of my story, looks like I will have to tell you tonight after all." I mused as Rosalie huffed out in annoyance, I focused on what was in front of me as I pulled back onto the road, my mind was racing as it recapped everything that had happened today.

"By the way what's your human name Jasper?" I asked curiously, glancing over at Jasper.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," Jasper drawled out.

"Holy fuck!" I cried out in surprise.

No wonder he always looked familiar, I knew him from Mystic Falls, he was Damon's army buddy he introduced us when Jasper came back with him for leave and Damon decided to quit the army and after Damon left me, my 'family' tried to hook me up with a young Jasper Whitlock but he died before anything could happen, well fuck me it's a small world.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, looking around, searching for an unseen danger.

"I knew you, over a century ago, when you were human, Damon knew you too," I whispered, Rosalie's and Jasper's eyes bulged.

"What? How?" Jasper looked confused and slightly afraid.

"I was engaged to Damon Salvatore," I saw Rosalie's eyes bulge at that, " I was deeply, irrevocably in love with him," I glanced in my mirror at the BMW again who was also back on the road following us, "He came home from serving in the army and he brought a buddy back with him, Jasper Whitlock was his name, we got on well, we had some same interests, music, books, exploring. The night before my wedding, Damon left me for someone else, it was frowned on back then to be ditched so my father arranged for me to marry you but then you died in battle in Texas before we could, I believed I was cursed after that, every chance at happiness it gets torn away from me" I sighed and looked down at the steering wheel. I quickly swiped a tear before it could fall down my cheek.

"I liked you Jasper but I could never marry anyone who wasn't Damon, I still can't, it still hurts so much, as I'm sure you can tell and I'm kind of glad I didn't because now you're like my brother which would have been gross," I chuckled and took a deep breath then looked over at the two sitting beside me.

Rosalie looked slightly angry when I told her about the marriage that never happened with Jasper; I hid my grin and wondered if she was jealous, Jasper just looked shocked at my revelation.

"Wait, you were engaged to Damon Salvatore?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yeah but after he left me, I left town because of some implications that I can't tell you about till tonight, then you'll understand why because I need to tell Damon first," I sighed sadly.

* * *

**I edited this one for all you readers. Review please :D**


	4. Shopping Trips

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of this story, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith own them, I own nothing.**

* * *

We pulled in front of my storage building and I turned the engine of my truck off, my sensitive ears glad that the roar of the truck had gone. I jumped out of my truck and fished the keys to the building out of my backpack where I normally kept them, I never knew when I was going to have to make a trip, I walked up to the roller shutter door and unlocked the padlock, putting it on the ground beside the door as I turned just as the BMW pulled up, everyone walked up to me with confusion on their faces.

"Damon, I have someone I need to reintroduce you to," I smiled and pointed to Jasper, "Major Jasper Whitlock," I smiled as his mouth popped open in shock.

"Who would of ever have thought that Major Jasper Whitlock sparkles in the sun," Damon said jokingly while looking at Jasper, "It's good to see you Major, been a long time," Damon smirked.

"You know about us?" Rosalie asked suddenly looking angry.

"I'll explain later Rosalie, they're not a threat," I said softly, she looked at me for a long moment then nodded and relaxed visibly.

"Good to see someone I know from my human life, we'll have to talk at a later time." Jasper said while shaking Damon's hand.

"Speaking of later, this is what we're going to do, you're all invited to my place if you want and then we can tell each other about our pasts if you're comfortable with it, don't worry if you're not, my friend Peter and his mate Charlotte will be arriving later this evening to stay with me. Yes, they drink human blood but only that off criminals or people who are on deaths door so don't worry. We are going to tell the Cullen's that Rosalie, Elena and I will be having a sleepover at the Salvatore house, chick flicks, ghost stories the whole shebang and that the men will be having a night of their own, getting to know each other, drinking alcohol etc. We will tell the others that they aren't invited because they don't know them or feel comfortable around them enough to invite them into their own homes. No matter what they say or do, do not invite them otherwise the whole night will be ruined," I said with authority which no one questioned.

"Sounds good to me," Elena said happily, I saw the others nod in agreement; Rosalie looked a bit apprehensive so I placed a hand on her arm reassuringly and smiled.

"It'll be okay Rosalie, if you don't want to come then you don't have to, I just thought it'd be nice for us girls to get to know each other without the Cullen's butting in all the time," I soothed and she gave me a small smile.

"I'd like that, I don't have any female friends," She said sadly and I could see that underneath her ice queen façade that she was in fact lonely, I saw Jasper wrap an arm round her shoulders comfortingly.

"Well you have me and after tonight I think you'll have Elena too, that's a start right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so cold towards you, I was told to act like it towards you by Edward and Alice they threatened to kick me out of the family if I didn't do as they told," She said sadly, I nodded in understanding.

"We'll deal with those fuckers later okay?" I smiled and gave her a gentle hug which she returned, Jasper's arm still around her shoulder which made me smile. I turned to see the others watching us so I pointed to the building.

"Are you ready to see my pride and joys?" I asked, almost bouncing up and down with excitement, they all nodded and then I heard gasps of surprise as I pushed the roller shutter door up, I turned to see looks of awe on all their faces.

Rose looked at the Chevy Impala 1967 with a look of adoration. Jasper was eyeing up my Ducati Monster S4R in silver, Damon was eyeing up my black Ferrari F430, Stefan and Elena were eyeing up my Midnight Blue Dodge Viper so I guess that left me with my black Mustang which was my baby.

"You own all of these?" Rosalie asked in awe.

"That I do." I replied as I threw them the keys to the vehicles they were eyeing up, they turned to look at me in shock.

"You're letting us drive your vehicles?" Jasper asked confused. I nodded then looked at Damon, I saw him still staring at the Ferrari with a look of wonder and love that he used to use on me a long time ago, my eyes stung with tears and my throat choked up as I wished he would look at me like that again, I took a deep breath, I saw Rosalie and Elena watching me with concern, I shrugged it off.

"Rosalie, Elena, would you like to join me for some shopping?" I smiled at them trying to take my mind off Damon, which they returned with eager nods.

"You guys can call me Rose, I'm sorry I haven't been friendly towards you all, I just have to keep myself guarded around people but you all seem nice and I'd like to get to know you, perhaps become friends with you in time," Rosalie said almost shyly, I smiled at her in encouragement and surprised the both of us by giving her a tight hug, at first she tensed up then she returned the hug. I turned to Damon, ignoring the longing pang in my heart.

"Damon, are you leaving the BMW here?" I asked softly.

"Sure, you can burn it if you want as long as I get to drive this beauty," he said in an awe filled voice, I laughed.

"Throw us your keys then, you boys can either join us at the mall and do your own thing or go off on your own as long as you meet us back here in 3 hours?"

I caught the keys that were thrown at me, the boys decided to join us at the mall so I said I'd meet them at the mall I was just going to finish up here so I drove the Mustang out of the building and parked it beside my truck and Damon's BMW both of which I then parked into the building. I went to a closet at the back of the building and pulled out some boxes and placed them in the trunk of the Mustang for later, after I padlocked the building once more and checked everything was secure I raced towards the mall, the Bella the Cullen's knew hated driving fast but I loved it, it was a rush plus I loved the purr of my Mustang.

Once I got to the mall I pulled up smoothly in between Rose and Stefan's choice of car, I grabbed my purse and locked up my car just as the group walked up to me, Stefan was eyeing me carefully, I raised my eyebrow in a silent question.

"Are you going to take that wig off and those god awful contacts out now?" Stefan asked with a disgruntled expression.

"Wig? Contacts?" Rosalie asked confused, I think this has been the most confused she's been in a long time.

I nodded and Stefan grinned so I pulled off my itchy brown wig and pulled my honey blonde hair out of the elastic and bobby pins that were securing it in place so none of it would show when I had the wig on.

"Another thing we have in common Rose," I winked then removed my muddy brown contacts and blinked a few times, Jasper and Rosalie gasped, probably the fact my eyes are a stormy blue with specks of silver. My eyes felt much better without the contacts in.

"Wow, you look so much better, no offence," Rose complimented; I blushed lightly and smiled, coming from Rosalie Hale that was definitely ego boosting, she was the personification of beauty.

"So why do you wear wigs and contacts?" Jasper asked curiously.

"When you're as old as I am you gain a few enemies, enemies that would love to see you dead plus I wouldn't fit in with Charlie if I went around with blonde hair and blue eyes would I?" I smiled.

"So how old are you actually?" Rose asked.

"Let's just say I'm in four figures," I smirked at the looks of shock that passed everyone's faces

"Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Damon exclaimed, I could see hurt on his features, my anger rose to the surface, he had no reason to being hurt, it was him that had left me, him that had cheated on me and had broken my heart, he didn't deserve an explanation but I gave him one anyway.

"There was no need because I was going to give it all up for you but you left before I had a chance of which I'm glad I didn't give my immortality up now," I spat angrily, I felt tears sting my eyes, Damon looked into my eyes.

"You were going to give up immortality for me?" He asked sadly, my throat was closing up with emotion so I looked down and nodded.

"Why?" He asked shocked, I let out a warning growl which caused the others to freeze in alarm.

"Because I would of done anything for you, I loved you," I snapped angrily, "Something you know nothing about obviously," I didn't want to discuss this now, luckily Elena distracted us.

"Wait, how can you give it up?" Elena asked curiously.

"Let's just say I have special abilities that I was born with, we can discuss it later." I effectively ended the conversation.

After about 2 hours of almost non stop shopping and some time spent in the hair salon, I had my hair shortened so it reached mid back with layers and bangs, we had our arms full of bags which contained jewellery, books, beauty products, clothing and lots of other things, we made the men carry some of our bags, they grumbled at first but we shut them up with a few dirty looks. Once we got back to the car, I put my shopping bags in the trunk of my Mustang and the ones that couldn't fit went on the backseat. I turned to Rose and Jasper and said a special incantation quietly, they just stared in confusion.

"I've put up a mental block for this afternoon, tonight I'll do a permanent one for you, that's only if you want it," I added on, not wanting to make choices for them, The Cullen's did that enough. Rose and Jasper nodded gratefully.

I thought back over the past few hours as I sped back to Forks, during the shopping spree, Rose, Elena and I had grown close, we found we have a lot in common, we have different fashion tastes but we decided to try some of the other persons style to see if they liked it, I liked the whole leather and lace rocker chic deal where Elena was more of a casual Jeans, t shirt and jacket and Rose was more of a conservative person with beautiful blouses and trousers but also liked skirts and heels, she looked older than she was and we agreed she needed to act her age sometimes, human not vampire.

While we were in the mall I had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top that clung to my curves in all the right places, I finished the look with a black leather jacket. A pair of calf length 5 inch heeled black leather boots, black rose earrings, a black bead necklace that I could wrap around my neck 3 times and some natural looking make up with some fake eyelashes. The girls had complimented me on my outfit, which made me smile; Damon and Stefan welcomed me back to the Leather Jacket Club with open arms. We made plans to meet up later that night at Charlie's house so I could lead them to my place which no one knew about except me, Peter and Char; now of course the rest knew, so I made a mental note to go shopping later on so I could stock up on plenty of alcohol and junk food.

30 minutes later we pulled up into the school parking lot, everyone's heads snapped up in our direction but then again who wouldn't, we had a fleet of flashy vehicles, I pulled into a spot at the back of the parking lot with the others pulling up around me, knowing meeting up with Edward, Alice and Emmett wasn't going to end so well, I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car and stood beside Rose and Stefan, Damon stood slightly behind me, Jasper stood beside Rose and Elena stood next to Stefan, I then saw the remaining Cullen's storm up to us, I rolled my eyes, dramatic much.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I've been so worried, I couldn't see your futures anymore and you're blocking Edward's mind reading so tell us now!" Alice screeched at us, Elena winked at me slyly then fake gasped which made Alice spin round to face Elena with a look of horror on her face.

"Are you crazy? I mean you think you can see the future? You think Edward can read minds? Dude you belong in an asylum," I stifled my laugh as Alice paled at the word asylum, "By the way, how come if the Hales and Cullen's aren't related you all have those freakishly gold eyes, you're all so pale and the fact none of you touch food? Haven't any of you heard of tanning?" Elena carried on her fake rambling; I could see the look of shock horror on Emmett's, Alice's and Edward's face.

Jasper and Rose pretended to look pissed off.

"Great job Alice," Rosalie growled at her, I stifled my laugh.

"Wow, smooth Alice, two rules in one day, you really are willing to die huh?" I shook my head.

I then pulled out my phone to send a quick text to Aro, I told him that once I gave the go ahead that he was to send a guard to me ASAP, I requested Jane, Alec and Chelsea to be part of the Guard coming. I also told him that I suspected foul play from the Cullen's keeping true mates from one another. I also told him they had just practically exposed themselves in front of others.

Even though I was older than they are, Caius and Anthedora had adopted me as their daughter and loved me as such, Sulpicia and Aro were one of my Uncle and Aunts and also Marcus and Didyme, who I managed to bring back from the dead, she was my favourite Aunt and so like me. I also warned Aro if he lay a malicious hand on her again then I'll personally remove him from the Volturi which made him swear he wouldn't try to kill her again. Alec, Jane and Chelsea were my favourite from the Guard but that's for personal reasons. Alice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked angrily, stalking towards me, I shoved my phone into my bra and smirked smugly at her.

"What's it to you Alice?" I asked sweetly, she growled, I grinned.

"Don't think I won't reach down there and grab that phone if I need to!" Emmett snarled at me, I looked to see what Edward was going to do about his brother reaching down his girlfriend's bra; he just stood there looking like an idiot attempting to look intimidating.

"You're such an assehole Edward," I said angrily, his eyes snapped to mine, I could see the irritation in them.

"What? Why do you say that?" He asked irritably.

"Your brother just threatened to reach down your girlfriend's bra and violate her against her will who is supposed to be the 'love of your life', your mate and you just stand there not saying a word, not to mention you never once defended me from the Ultimate Whore, if I was your mate then you wouldn't of been able to just stand there ignore it," I glared at him with conviction.

"Well if you were more obedient then I wouldn't have to resort to such means and who is this 'Ultimate Whore?" He asked curiously.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter, let me know what you think.**


	5. Star Wars Boxers

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of this story, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith own them, I own nothing.**

* * *

"If I were more obedient? I'm not a dog for fuck sake Edward! And the Ultimate Whore also goes by the name Lauren Mallory," I ground my teeth together in anger.

"Language Bella," Edward scolded, I just stared at him incredulously. Now was not the fucking time for him to scold me on my language, I was so close to ending his existence right here, right now.

I can't believe he just told me he basically would stop his brother only if I were more obedient. Rose and Jasper just glared at Edward then Alice turned to Jasper, before she did she glared at how close to Rose he stood then glanced at me. I dared her with my eyes for her to say something, bitch I know your game now; I saw her frown slightly then turn back to Jasper.

"Jazzy pooh," I pretended to gag at Alice's nickname and received a chuckle from Damon.

"Alice?" Jasper asked stiffly, I sent him a boatload of courage and got a small smile from him.

"Jazzy pooh what did you get up to this afternoon with these 'people'?" Alice tried to act seductive, I could tell Rose was close to loosing it so I piped up with a witty comment.

"Alice I dragged him into Walmart against his will and violated him in the worst way possible by forcing him buy some cheap $3 Star Wars boxers," I grinned, Alice growled and glared at Jasper who was barely holding in his amusement because I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Jasper! How could you betray me like that? Walmart is for white trash only," I snorted at Alice's comment, oh how I would love to smack that snobby attitude out her, suddenly the Star Wars theme tune was ringing out from inside my bra. All eyes turned to my bra, I dug my phone out and answered.

"What can I do for you fucker? Now's not the best of times," I smiled despite myself.

"Oh come on Belle baby, you know you love the sound of my voice," Peter purred out, I knew he was just winding up Edward so I decided to play along.

"I know I do but normally we're in private and Char's normally there too," I pouted. I heard Edward growl in the background.

"Oh pipe down Edward," I snapped.

"Belle Baby, I'm here too lover," Char called out.

"Oh Char baby, can we continue this later," I said suggestively while running my tongue over my lips.

"I'd love to, bye baby," She then passed the phone back to Peter.

"Bye gorgeous," I called out knowing she could hear me.

"Anyways the reason I called was because I had a feeling Jasper has a present for me, Star Wars boxers if I'm correct, I just wanted to say I can't wait to receive them later!" Peter all but squealed then hung up, I put my phone back in my pocket.

"That brother of yours is one weird fucker, I think he lost some brain cells during the change," I laughed, Jasper chuckled too.

"You know Peter Whitlock?" Edward yelled but I just nodded.

Edward then started growling at me and I just raised my eyebrow then nodded towards Elena who had started backing away in fake fear as Edward growled, Stefan and Damon soon caught on and did the same thing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two today, we are surrounded by people," Jasper whisper yelled at them. I saw Edward glare at me then his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What the hell happened to your hair and your eyes?" Edward snapped at me, I frowned. He only just noticed? Prick.

"What's wrong with my hair and eye colour?" I snapped back defensively, he looked taken aback at my rudeness but he can go fuck himself if he thinks I am apologising.

"The cheap blonde hair dye looks tacky and I am going to let Alice change it back to your usual lovely brunette later and I'm sure you can take those absurd blue contacts out later," Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose between his fore finger and thumb. I snorted.

"Not fucking likely, my hair's never been brunette, I'm a natural blonde so you can fuck right off and my eyes are naturally blue anyway, if Alice comes more than 5 foot near me I will blow torch the bitch" I sneered at him.

"I personally think Blonde's are a lot more fun," Damon piped in, I rolled my eyes which made Stefan chuckle.

"Of course you would know all about that," I smiled though it hurt inside at Elena's comment I suddenly felt calm wash through me and I sent a small smile to Jasper.

"Anyway I stopped by to let you know that Rose, Elena and I will be having a sleepover at her place tonight, watching Chick flicks, eating ice cream, telling secrets and ghost stories. While the men do their own thing though if they end up in a jail cell they can rot in there for all I care," I grinned when the men in question gulped and backed up a step, they knew I wasn't bullshitting them.

"Okay so Emmett and Edward will be joining the guys on their night and I will be joining you girls and I'll be giving you all makeovers tonight, your dress sense is terrible Elena and Bella, I've already seen it happening so don't bother arguing and you never bet against Alice," She said severely but I just burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry but you're not coming over Alice, neither myself or Elena feel comfortable around you three so you're not invited," Stefan declared, I smiled as Alice's eyes flashed dangerously and continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded, I just shook my head while trying to gain some composure.

"I'm betting against you now bitch, you're so full of shit, you can't see yourself there at all, so stop the bullshit," I said while putting my hands on my hips. Alice's eyes widened which made me laugh harder, Emmett, Edward and Alice looked outraged.

"Who do you think you are accusing me of being a liar?" Alice seethed.

"I don't think, I know so," I retorted, smirking at her.

"Oh pray do tell us how you 'know'?" Alice asked while glaring at me, I pulled out a necklace with a single tooth on it, Alice stared at me in confusion.

"Werewolf tooth," I whispered smugly.

Alice shrieked in outrage and Edward stalked towards me, I took a step back and I soon had Damon standing on one side and Jasper stood on the other. Edward and Alice were pissed because the tooth stopped Alice having visions and gave us privacy, I gave one to each of the Salvatore's and also one to Rose and Jasper.

"Bella, where did you get those?" Edward asked, trying to control himself, as per usual.

"I know a lot of people Edward, plus it lets me have my privacy from the nosey pixie and also it lets me have some privacy from you because I know you get Alice to look into my future to see where I am and what I'm doing and its downright disrespectful." I ranted then turned and walked up to my Mustang.

"You're seriously going to let Bella drive that death trap Edward?" Emmett asked sarcastically, I spun round and fixed Emmett with my best glare which made him cringe back slightly.

"You see these cars that we drove in with?" I asked. Emmett nodded dumbly, idiot.

"They're all mine so no one except me can decide who drives them, so shut your mouth, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do," I saw Emmett's and Edwards mouths drop open in shock, Alice silently fumed, ha serves the bitch right.

"Absolutely not, you're not going anywhere near that car Bella unless I'm driving it, why don't you stay at mine tonight love? I'm sure I can think of some things to occupy you, maybe test out the new bed I got especially for you," Edward asked, trying to be seductive, I felt like gagging, now he decided he wants to get some, he can fuck right off. I glanced around me and saw Damon glaring at the side of Edward's head, I laughed in his face then turned round to hop in my car when Edward grabbed my arm, I heard several people's breath catch in their throats, Edward was squeezing so hard that I heard the bone snap, I let out a whimper and I saw a pale hand grab Edwards arm.

"If you don't let her go within two seconds, I'll make you and believe me I will kick your sparkly ass," I heard Rose threaten quietly. I smiled thankfully as he let go of my arm, I turned to face him.

"I'm done with your shit Edward Cullen, consider us over." I yelled as I climbed into my Mustang, I peeled out of the car lot before everyone else, smiling as I saw the shocked looks on Alice's and Edwards faces, bet they didn't see that happening.

We had plans to meet in 2 hours at Charlie's so I took this opportunity to drive to the Walmart in Port Angeles and collected a load of alcohol and other junk food as I know of a spell that I created to let Cold Ones be able to consume human food, shopping wasn't that easy with a broken arm let me tell you that, I probably re-broke it several times but it should be fine by tomorrow, damn Edward Cullen for being so possessive. After I was finished I raced back to Charlie's where everyone was waiting and motioned for them to follow me. I sped off to my hideaway with everyone following, normally it was a 30 minute drive in my rusty truck but it only took us only 15 minutes, as we immerged from the mile long drive and the house came into view, I heard several gasps behind me. I cradled my broken arm to my body as the other looked around the outside of my property.

My house was a two storey country cottage with 4 bedrooms, it had two bay windows at the front of the house and I had ivy growing at each side of the house, it was a brick red and it had two chimneys on either side of the house, they were actually working as I had a fire in the living room and one in the kitchen, I got out of the car and went to the front door and let everyone in.

We walked to the living room, it had a fireplace on the West wall, I had a stained dark, oak flooring in this room with a deep crimson sheepskin rug about 3 foot away from the fire and I had matching curtains on each of the windows, I had three black leather sofa's arranged around the huge 50 inch plasma TV which had every game console known to man positioned around it, I had 3 bean bags in the corner of the room. I smiled as everyone walked in, I heard Elena laugh.

"This is so Damon's style," She laughed again as Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Hey I am supposed to like dark colours, I am evil after all," Damon defended. I snorted, his head snapped to mine, "What?" He pouted.

"I have more evil in my little toe than you have in your whole body," I grinned.

"Yeah right, you're a kitten compared to me," He taunted.

I ran at vampire speed to him I then tackled him to the ground, I straddled his waist while my legs pinned his down and I had his hands pinned above his head, his eyes widened in surprise and tried to move me off him but it had no effect, except his slightly hardened erection moving against my crotch, I had to bite my lip to hold in a groan. I had to bite back several groans of pain from my still broken arm as I stayed where I was and smirked at him. Just then my doorbell decided to ring so I jumped up and ran to the door at vampire speed, smiling as I opened the door to reveal a grinning Peter and Char.

"I see you've been showing off," Peter smiled. I ran forward and embraced them both, my arm aching as they hugged back tightly and I received a kiss on the cheek from Char.

"How you doing Sugar?" Char asked while stepping inside the house behind Peter.

"Better than I thought actually but my arm is hurting, how about you two?" I smiled at them.

"We're doing okay, your arm will be better in the next few hours, we're happy to see you, going to introduce us to your guests?" Peter grinned. I knew he was excited to see the Major again. I lead them into the living room where Elena and Rose were sat on one couch and the men were on the other.

"Guys, this is Peter and Charlotte, some of you already know them," I smiled as Jasper jumped up and embraced them both, I hoped Rose got along with them, I know it hurt that Jasper couldn't visit his brother any more because Alice was such a controlling bitch.

"Jasper, it's so good to see you again, we missed you both," Char said sweetly then shot me a grin.

"Peter, Char, this is Rosalie Hale, Damon, Elena and Stefan Salvatore, I know them from way back," I smiled as they greeted each other.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Rosalie," Char said while embracing a nervous Rosalie.

"If you'll give me a few moments to put away my shopping then I'll be back in a few," I smiled then ran upstairs taking my bags with me. It took a few moments to put everything in my wardrobe and drawers then ran back downstairs and put all my food shopping away.

"How about we eat first then I tell you my past?" I asked while grabbing a book off of my shelf.

"Sounds cool," Elena commented.

"Okay so Jasper, Rose, Char and Peter, park your asses on the floor in front of me," I ordered while grabbing a few things, I set everything up then murmured an incantation in latin. When I was done I opened my eyes and smiled at the confused Hale's.

"You can join in now," I smirked then ran out to the kitchen to start cooking for everyone.

An hour later everyone was stuffed and Peter looked at me pointedly. I took a deep breath and stood up, pacing along the length of my living room while gathering my thoughts.

"I guess now you're here and everyone's full then it's time to explain my past huh?" I suddenly felt very nervous and shot Jasper a thankful glance when I felt calm wash over me. So I began the story of my past.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter, let me know what you think. Three chapters in one day, you lucky people! Bella reveals her past in the next one. **


	6. Isabelle's Story

**Disclaimer - I do not own this, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith Do. I own nothing.**

"So my real name is Isabelle Mikaelson," I started off, letting my English accent slip through, happy I didn't have to mask it with the American accent any more.

"Mikaelson? I thought it was Swan?" Rose asked and I smiled.

"Swan is the surname of my descendants."

"You have a British accent?" Elena asked with confusion evident in her voice.

"Of course, that's where I'm originally from before my family moved to America, I just haven't lost the accent over the years but I'm glad I kept it, I love my accent," I explained while everyone listened.

"I am well over 1000 years old; I was born some when in the 10th century. I am part Vampire," I heard several gasps.

"You don't look like one of us," Rose stated angrily obviously not believing my story.

"Different races of vampire Rose. Damon, Elena , Stefan and I are part of the Original Vampire Race and you, Peter, Char and Jasper are known as 'The Cold Ones', I can prove it to you with the help of Stefan, Damon and Elena," I nodded to each of them and they lowered their heads when I did, I felt the veins pop out underneath my eyes and I felt my fangs elongate, I lifted my head and hissed, lifting my top lip so they could see my fangs better along with the Salvatore's, Jasper and Rose jumped back in surprise while Char and Peter just laughed at their reaction.

"I am only part vampire, I am also part werewolf but a full blooded witch, a hybrid if you will," I watched as surprise crossed their features and continued, "I am from a family of 8 children including myself. After one of my brothers was killed by a werewolf that lived nearby, my mother, who was also a full blooded witch cast a spell that turned the whole family into vampires, she used the blood of the girl that two of my brothers were in love with, we didn't find that out till later, she was also a good friend of mine which hurt to know she died for something so unnatural. After his first kill, my twin brother's werewolf gene activated and thus we found out about our mothers unfaithfulness and that our father was actually a werewolf, my step father was livid when he found out." I took a breath.

"My mother was terrified of my brother and what he could do so she put a curse on him but didn't think to include me because I had hidden the fact my gene had kick started and after she had bound his werewolf side she abandoned us all, my brother found her and then murdered her, framing our step-father for her death but I knew it was him all along but I kept my mouth shut and protected him because he was my brother and I understood why he did it, I had hated my mother for a long time. After a few hundred years of living with my siblings, I left and travelled the world. I kept practising my magic; something I never lost when I was transformed into a Vampire which I found out is pretty rare. I keep in contact with my brother and every few years we meet up along with my other siblings occasionally; we were a close knit family before we got turned."

"In 1960 I moved to a town called Mystic Falls, I found a few of my descendants. About a year before my family and I were turned into vampires, I was attacked by an unknown man and I was resulted with a baby boy, I named him Alexander, he was such a beautiful little boy, he had a mop of blonde hair like mine and his eyes were such a pretty chocolate brown that sparkled with life and I loved him so much even though I hated the way he was conceived." I sighed sadly and rubbed my flat stomach gently, I heard Rose sob and I looked up to see her being comforted by Jasper, I felt a stab at my heart, I wish I could have something like that. Someone to care for me, to protect and love me no matter what.

"What happened to him?" Elena asked softly.

"Because I was unwed, my mother and father refused to let me keep him," my voice grew harsh and cold, I saw Rose's and Char's head snap up but I kept my gaze on the wall above their heads because I didn't want to break down in front of everyone. "I tried to fight them on it, so did my siblings but my parents refused to let me keep my baby, they were adamant so one night while I was sleeping they took him from his crib beside my bed and gave him away, I tried my hardest to find my baby but I couldn't, my mother also forbid I search for him, I started to hate her for that, then she gave me a life of eternal youth, I was only 20 at the time, I wanted to marry someone, settle down and have kids but no my mother was selfish and took it away from us without even asking our opinions." I took a few deep calming breaths.

"When in Mystic Falls, I came across the Swan family who had just moved there, I found out they were my descendants through Alexander who had been adopted by the Swan family, so I compelled them to think I was their 17 year old daughter and I stayed with them, in 1863 I met the notorious Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan at the local market, I was browsing when I bumped into Stefan here, we got talking and then he introduced me to his brother Damon who was in the army at the time." All heads turned to Damon and Stefan, they just nodded.

"Damon and I started courting soon after, we weren't like the other couples at that particular time, we didn't want to wait until marriage to become intimate so because I was stupid and in love with him, I kept sleeping with him until he left to go to serve in the army for a short stint, seeing as we'd be getting married when he came back but while he was away the illustrious, Katherine Pierce moved to town," I spat her name out like a curse, "I personally couldn't stand her, I remembered her from her run ins with my twin brother a long time ago, she didn't recognise me or what I was. She is a manipulative bitch and she always has been. She does anything to get what she wants. She will kill anyone who gets in her way, she is childish but she's also quite the whore, she uses sex to get what she wants them to do besides the compulsion anyway," I took a deep breath to control my anger which was threatening to erupt, I felt calm wash over me and I relaxed, nodding in Jasper's direction.

"She was courting Stefan in secret, I found out on accident when I saw them kissing and then Damon came back from serving in the army, that's when I met Major Jasper Whitlock, he was Damon's army buddy and we were introduced when Jasper came back with him for leave and Damon decided to quit the army, I spent time with Jasper getting to know each other, he became a great friend of mine, Stefan got along with him too and the four of us used to go exploring Mystic Falls together. Katherine was never invited." I smiled at the memory.

"I was so excited to become Damon's wife, I never felt nervous about the big day, I wanted to settle down with him and have a family with him, I had found a spell that could reverse the effects of my vampirism and I was prepared to give it up for him. After a few weeks Damon started to spend less and less time with me yet still made time to sleep with me," I glared at him and I saw the other women do the same thing.

"The night before our wedding and I was practically bouncing with excitement when Damon came to my room and told me that he couldn't be with me anymore, that he was tired of pretending to love me for these past few weeks, that I was just a play thing for him because I was easy to get into bed and that he was in love with someone else, Katherine and that he no longer wanted to become my husband, he was going home to tell his family that he was calling off the wedding. That's why Edward's words cut so much when he left. The words reminded me of Damon and the cruel things he said to me," my eyes glazed over as I remembered the night before our wedding, I felt a sob rip through my chest and a tear fall down my cheek, I kept my eyes on the wall, not looking away. After a few minutes the sobs died down and I saw Rose hit Damon across the back of the head.

"Insensitive Assehole," She hissed and he ducked his head in shame.

"My 'parents' at the time then were set for me to marry Jasper here but he got killed off in Texas before anything could progress, I only liked him as a friend though," I smiled apologetically at Jasper who nodded in response.

"A few weeks went by of hardly sleeping, I cried all the time and I locked myself in my room, only leaving to use the bathroom and get something to eat, after a few weeks, I started to get sick, when I found out what was wrong with me I had to leave town before I could disgrace my family, so I packed up and left town," I whispered, though everyone could hear me perfectly.

"What was wrong with you?" Damon asked, I looked into his eyes and sighed, it was now or never.

"What do you think Damon? What do you think was wrong that I had to leave town so I wouldn't disgrace my family?" I heard Rose, Jasper and Stefan gasp, Elena looked confused.

"No please, tell me you weren't," Damon pleaded with me while shaking his head in denial.

"I was pregnant Damon with your child and I was left on my own to defend myself, my own siblings were too busy with their own shit at the time." I whispered and looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked angrily, my head snapped up and I felt my fangs elongate and the veins pop out as I let out a snarl which made him cringe back.

"How could I? You wouldn't even talk to me when I tried; you were too busy fucking your brother's girlfriend, so I left. I didn't need your fucking pity and you know your father would have forced you to marry me and I wasn't going to have you marry me just out of duty," I snapped, I could see the shame in his eyes, well; I had no sympathy for him.

"In fact you might have heard of my children," I said with pride

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"You know them as Jane, Alec and Chelsea, my Jane and Chelsea both have my blonde hair and they had blue eyes and my Alec has his daddy's dark hair and his blue eyes. You may be wondering why they are Cold Ones if they have an Original for a mother but they were half human. When they were almost 15 they were struck down by a disease and that's when I met Aro, he was a Cold One and saved my children by turning them for which I will be eternally grateful, I don't know what I'd do without them. It turns out all of my children have gifts and that's why you ought to be careful when you meet them," I said when looking at Damon pointedly.

"What kind of gifts and why would I have to be careful, I'm their father," He said. I snarled at him.

"You're may be their biological father but you've never been there for them like I have," I replied angrily, "My Jane can make you feel pain, lots of pain, its worse than torture or so I hear, my Chelsea can weaken and strengthen relationship bonds and my Alec can cut off your senses, they are important parts of the Volturi." I stated with pride in my voice, I missed my children dearly, they were my life but they had their lives with the Volturi. "And you'll need to be careful because they're very protective of their mother and they know what happened between us," I said seriously.

"They know who I am? And whose fault is that? That I was never there for my children? Yours! You were the one that didn't tell me, you kept my children from me!" He yelled standing up; I took a step forward, growling in warning.

"Its **your **fault because **you** left **me!** Broken and Pregnant so don't try turning this on me and of course they know who you are, they know everything I know about you because I used to tell them about you, they had a choice on whether or not they wanted to meet you and they decided not to," I yelled back, I saw the others watching and shifting uncomfortably.

"So you've been turning them against me over the years? I hate you, you selfish bitch, I could of got to know my children," He snarled, I lowered myself into a crouch.

"Did you ever try to find me Damon? I would never do that! I'm not that spiteful and they were the ones that decided to stay away, I gave them the choice," I snarled back, ready to spring at him, my fangs out once again, my vision tinting red as rage consumed me.

Thankfully Peter stepped in between as at that moment, his hands up in a peaceful gesture, I stood out of my crouch, my snarls dying down then glanced to where Damon was stood, my eyes filled with tears as I thought through what he said, he took a step towards me, an apologetic look on his face but I took a step back then turned and raced upstairs to my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

I slid down the wall as sobs consumed me, I wrapped an arm around my waist as I tried to hold myself together my heart shattering even more as I remembered Damon's words, he hated me, I didn't ever want him to hate me, love me yes but never hate. I honestly tried to tell him but he wouldn't even talk to me. I would never turn my children against their father, I just told them the facts and they didn't want to meet him but they'd have to now. I just hoped they got along.

If he upsets any of my children then all hell will break loose and I won't be held responsible for my actions. I am severely protective of my children. My sobs were just dying down when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I stood up and opened it, there in front of me stood Rosalie. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, managing to give her a weak smile.

"You okay?" She asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"No but I will be, I should be used to him hurting me by now huh?" My voice was thick with emotion.

"Are you coming back downstairs?" She asked nervously.

I nodded then walked back downstairs at human pace, trying to gain some composure before I hurt Damon. I stopped by my liquor cabinet and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and drinking straight from the bottle to numb my pain. Rose came in a few seconds later, everyone was looking everywhere but where I was stood, Damon was on the other side of the room with his head in his hands.

"So how do you even know the Volturi?" Rose asked.

"Who do you think created the Volturi and made the Vampire Laws?" I asked.

"You did?" Char asked.

"Yep, I visit them every year to, they are like my family, Caius and Athendora even adopted me as their daughter and for my Uncle Marcus, I brought his dear, sweet Didyme back from the grave, I threatened Aro with a dethroning if he ever tried to kill her again," I concluded.

"So who's turn is it now?" I asked cheerfully, the alcohol taking effect.

"I'll go," Rosalie stepped forward and sat on the sofa, I saw her looking around nervously, I sat beside her and took her hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

**Okay so I may have had to change some ages and dates but hopefully nobody will mind, I just wanted it to all come together which is difficult without changing some ages and dates. Yes, Elena is a vampire in this story and you will find out how it happened in the next chapter, I hope you like it. Check out my poll on which story I should focus on after this one has been completed.**


	7. Story Telling

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of this story, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith own them, I own nothing.**

* * *

"My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I was born in Rochester, New York in the year 1915. I had two younger brothers, my mother was a housewife and my father was a banker. I was constantly being praised for my beauty and it made me vain. My parents took great pride in my looks which I enjoyed immensely. My father was always buying me pretty dresses; I was the envy of most women. And because of this I became very shallow and self absorbed." She took a deep breath and I sent her an encouraging smile.

"One day my mother made me dress up just to deliver my father's lunch to his work place, I didn't think anything because I loved wearing pretty dresses and being the centre of attention. That was until the bank owners son took notice of me, his name was Royce King II," She spat out his name, I could tell he was the main player in her demise, "Royce started sending me Roses and complimented me saying my eyes were like Violets and he started sending them along with the Roses. Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction because Royce was almost always busy at the bank, I was in love with the idea of love," She sighed and bowed her head.

"We became engaged quickly and one week before our wedding, I visited my good friend Vera, who had just had an adorable baby boy, I was envious because I wanted a baby so badly of my own, someone that I could love unconditionally and get the same in return. When Vera's husband kissed her on the cheek when he got home, I finally noticed the lack of love in Royce's and my relationship that was so obvious in Vera's marriage. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts, I came across Royce and his friends who were all equally drunk." Her voice grew hard and cold. I could tell the bad was about to come by the way her body tensed beside me, her eyes were boring into the wall in front of her, she didn't even blink. I clung on to her hand tightly but she didn't seem to notice, too caught up in the memories.

"They gang raped me and left me in the alley to die after brutally beating me. Carlisle later found me; the scent of my blood attracted him to my dying form. He carried me to his home and then proceeded to bite me, which caused me even more pain than I was in to begin with. At the time all I wanted to do was to die, I was in so much agony, both physically and mentally. When I awoke to my new life I could hear the Cullen's arguing about Carlisle saving me. Edward was unhappy because Carlisle thought I might be a mate for Edward and I was furious at being rejected, it had never happened before even if I didn't have any feelings for him myself, I still didn't like being rejected." I saw a sinister smile cross Rose's face.

"I soon avenged my death by killing those who had participated in the rape and beating; I saved Royce for last so that he knew I was coming for him, I donned a bridal gown and found him cowering in a windowless room with a thick, vault like door with Guards patrolling outside. I soon dealt with them and I entered the room and tortured Royce to death, I did spill a drop of his blood because I knew that if I did then I wouldn't be able to resist draining him and I didn't want his blood inside me, he was a vile man and deserved to die. I may have been a tad dramatic back then. After that I became a member of the Cullen Coven, I got lectured by them for days about the sacred value of human life and that I was a monster for killing my attackers, they made me feel terrible and after that they decided to forgive me. There was nothing to forgive in my opinion." Rosalie said with anger.

"Two years later in 1935, I stumbled across a man being mauled to death by a bear just outside of Gatlinburg Tennessee, his name was Emmett McCarty. He reminded me of Vera's son Henry with his adorable dimples and because of this I chose to take him to Carlisle and beg him to change Emmett. I had to carry him over 100 miles. It took me great self control not to bite him with the amount of blood he'd been loosing. Ever since that we've been together but in the past 50 years or so he's become distanced from me." She frowned then bowed her head.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that, I would never wish it on anyone," I sobbed as I brought her to me, embracing her tightly and comforted her as I knew what it was like to be raped. I saw Jasper take her other hand and squeeze it tightly, whispering words of comfort, she leant into his side and took all the comfort she could from him.

"Wow Rosalie, I had no idea, you're such a strong person and I admire you for that," Elena said from where she was sat in Stefan's lap. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess it's my turn now," Jasper drawled out then took a deep breath.

"Well to begin with my real name is Jasper Whitlock and I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas, I don't remember much from my human life so I'm just going to skip it. All I know is I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. One day when I was helping women and children cross Texas safely, I was set upon by Maria and her two sisters who then proceeded to turn me. After my transformation I aided Maria in her creation of a Newborn Army and successfully conquered the feeding grounds in Texas." He said softly, biting his bottom lip.

"However, I became tired on the constant Violent bloodlust life because I felt uncomfortable when I had to feel my victims emotions but I knew of no other way to live. I created Peter here and he was my Captain, my right hand man at the time and one day I had to cull some of the Newborns because they were coming up to their 1 year mark and Charlotte here was one of them, I sensed the feelings they had for one another, so I let them go, suffered for it but it was worth it knowing they would be happy and in love. A few years later Peter and Charlotte came back to me, telling me that up North there were no Newborn armies that covens existed in peace and harmony without all the unnecessary bloodshed so I left with them." He smiled at Peter who nodded and wrapped an arm round his mate.

"After a while I decided to become a nomad and one day I stopped in a diner in Philadelphia and Alice was there, she led me to peaceful existence with the Cullen's but like Emmett she has become distance this past 40 years and is ruled by her visions which the rest of them rely heavily on." He said sadly, I knew Alice was hurting him but hopefully I could cure that soon. I took a deep breath.

After a few moments Elena stood up and cleared her throat to get our attention, she smiled then while clutching her husbands hand she began.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, I was born and bred in Mystic Falls, Virginia, my parents were Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert, I was 18 years old when I was changed. I had been dating Stefan for over a year and I knew his brother Damon too when Katherine came into town and caused havoc as usual. She played mind games, got witches to help her in her plots, basically made our lives hell. She turned my best friend into a vampire and manipulated her into spying on us."

"Then a big bad came into town and scared Katherine off, it was obvious she was scared of this person and she was right to be, he's an evil, sadistic man and he knows nothing of compassion. He compelled Stefan to switch his humanity off and he made him drink human blood as part of his kicks. It turns out he was the reason for his human blood binge and blackouts during the 20's. This sadistic bastard killed me and my Aunt after changing her into a vampire for a certain ritual. My best friend Bonnie who's a witch managed to revive me in time but nothing could be done for my Aunt. I hated with a passion and was glad when he let Stefan go of his compulsion."

"After a few months of trying to keep ahead of the sadistic bastard and his siblings we found out that he had a father that hunted our kind and we set him loose on the sadistic bastard but it didn't work. We had something of his he wanted back and it was obviously important so we kept it hidden. What I didn't know was what that was could be the downfall of all of us. One day I had gotten injured so Stefan had fed me his blood. When I was walking home that night from meeting up with my friends I got attacked from behind, I didn't know who did it but it resulted in me being here today," Elena concluded with a sigh. I gave her a huge hug. I don't know why but her story hit a nerve. I just had a funny feeling about this 'sadistic bastard' as she called him. I don't know what he was called because Elena was obviously not going to tell us yet. Oh well, she'll tell us in time hopefully.

Within the next three hours everyone had told their stories, Damon's emotional turmoil and Stefan being the ripper. Char and Peter told of their life in the Newborn armies and how they helped each other heal with time and now they were practically inseparable. We all cried and laughed, mourned other's losses and generally grew closer as a group, I think we all had became friends, Damon I was still pissed at for hurting me once again but I knew I'd forgive him, because I always did. I'd forgiven him years ago for abandoning me but it doesn't mean I didn't forget it, I'll never forget what he did.

I stood up and cleared my throat loudly, all eyes turned to me.

"Peter, Char would you mind joining High School with us?" I asked nicely.

"Already sorted sweetie, got a feeling a few weeks ago and we start tomorrow morning, I've made sure either myself of Char has a class with you for every period," Peter explained, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I grinned and hugged them tightly.

"I shall be contacting Aro again soon and letting him know to dispatch a guard but first of all I want to continue observing the Cullen Coven for any more rule breaking. Speaking of, Rosalie, Jasper, there's something I need to tell you," I took a deep breath, they both looked at me with worry on their faces.

"What? What is it Isabelle? You're starting to scare me," Rosalie said, panic evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry but they've all been lying to you for decades," I said sadly, taking both of their hands in mine.

"Lying to us about what?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Jasper, Alice isn't your true mate she was just manipulating you to keep you within the coven, think about it, your experience in the Newborn Army plus your reputation would make many covens and nomads think twice about threatening the Cullen's, your gift was just a plus," I whispered, Jasper shook his head back and forth desperately. I turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Emmett isn't your true mate either, I'm sorry, they manipulated you as well, you're fiercely protective and you have great self control plus you're the personification of beauty, who wouldn't want you in their coven," I whispered again, Rosalie had a look of devastation on her face.

"No! You're lying! How could you say this Isabelle? I thought you were my friend?" She yelled while standing up, she stormed to the doorway so I opened my mouth.

"I know who your real true mate is though." I announced, standing up, she spun around to face me.

"Who is it then?" She asked angrily.

"Jasper is your mate Rose, haven't you ever wondered why they kept the people who were pretending to be twins away from one another, don't you feel the need to protect him with everything you have, a strange pull in your chest when he's gone which is almost painful, they probably sent Emmett out with Jasper at times so you'd think it was Emmett you were being pulled too. Do you feel the pull now Rose?" I asked.

"No, why would they do something like this, it makes a lot of sense though, we've been played from the start Rosie." Jasper said softly while striding up to Rose, pulling her chin up so he could look deep into her eyes, I felt a pang of loneliness while watching them, Jasper's lips crashed onto Rosalie's who soon responded in earnest, I quickly realised what was going to happen when I saw Jasper groan in pleasure when Rosalie wrapped her legs round his waist.

"Upstairs, third door on the right," I said and they gave me a thumbs up then disappeared upstairs to their designated rooms. I saw the remaining two couples look at me in question so I quickly told them what room they were staying in.

Soon it was just Damon and I left in the living room with an uncomfortable silence hanging around the room, I decided I needed another drink if I was going to have to talk to Damon again. I stood up and went straight to the liquor cabinet, I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I took each step which made me squirm slightly.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked quietly, without turning around.

"Yes please, Scotch if you have any," He replied, I always kept Scotch.

It was one of the few types of alcohol I liked. I unscrewed the bottle top and poured two glasses and went to my small ice machine which was next to the cabinet and added ice to the drinks, I was about to turn around when I heard his voice behind me.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry," He whispered, I could hear pain in his voice.

"For what?" I asked, my back still to him.

"Everything, not being there, not marrying you, not being able to see my children grow up," He said while placing a hand on my shoulder which made me freeze.

"Why? Why did you do it Damon?" I asked, my voice cracking near the end.

"She compelled me Isa, I would never have left you otherwise, you were my whole world, still are, those horrible things I said to you the night before our wedding were not true Isa, I could never do that to you. The entire time I was screaming inside at myself to stop all those untrue words spewing out of my mouth, I tried so hard to fight it but Katherine's compulsion was too strong, I miss you Isa, I still love you, I think about all the things we could of done together and I thought you were dead, Katherine told me you were, otherwise I'd have searched the ends of the earth for you my love. There has been no other that I love other than you, you still hold my heart. I know I hurt you and I know I shouldn't even be thinking about asking you this but I will because hey, its me." He chuckled humourlessly which made me smirk. "I need to know if you could forgive me Isa? Could you give us another chance?" He said with agony in his voice, I spun around and searched his eyes, looking for deceit but couldn't see anything. I reached up to cup his cheek in my hand.

"Damon, I've missed you so much, you don't know how much. My heart still belongs to you; no other has even come close to a smidging of what I feel for you. Of course my children aren't included in that. I love you Damon Salvatore," I declared while still looking deep into his eyes, I saw his smile light up his features then I felt his warm, soft lips on mine.

* * *

**WARNING! The next chapter will have a lemon in it, if you don't want to read it then I shall put a warning up before the Lemon starts and when it ends! Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	8. Mates?

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of this story, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith own them, I own nothing.**

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON ALERT! I REPEAT LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

I felt his lips on mine, I kissed him back softly, his arms wrapped around me and my arms automatically wound round his neck. I felt him pull me closer to him, my body was pressed against his as his tongue swept across my bottom lip, I readily slipped my own tongue out to caress his. After a few moments of kissing him, he slowly pulled my shirt off, his soon followed; I kicked my boots off and stood up. I took his hand and led him upstairs to my bedroom, closing the door behind us. As soon as the door closed I found myself slammed up against it with Damon's lips smashed against mine, his hand reached down and cupped one of my breasts, massaging it gently, I let out a soft moan as he did this, I trailed my hands over his defined abs, I felt him shiver in response.

He groaned into my mouth as my hands dipped into his waistband, trailing my fingers just inside of his boxers, I smirked and popped open the button, kneeling down to take the zipper between my teeth and unzipping it slowly, he smirked down at me as I slowly pulled down his trousers, he kicked them off, I ran my tongue over the impressive bulge in the front of his boxers, he let out a moan.

I slowly tugged down his boxer shorts, his impressive erection springing free, I ran my tongue over the tip, earning a throaty moan from Damon, we shifted slightly so he could lean against the wall, I ran my tongue up his shaft painstakingly slowly, once I got to the tip, I took him into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, I bobbed my head on his hardened length a few times before deep throating him, he moaned loudly, I took him out of my mouth with an audible pop and ran my tongue over the tip before once again taking him in my mouth, while I sucked and nibbled I reached down and massaged his balls, I heard him grunt out my name then he blew his load into my waiting mouth, I swallowed all of him, it tasted delicious on my tongue so I licked him clean. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me passionately as he led me to the bed and laid me down in the middle. His fingers were teasing my throbbing clit as I writhed in pleasure on the bed.

"I want you inside of me," I whispered hoarsely.

My lips trailing across his throat as he positioned himself between my legs, I felt the tip rub against my slit which caused me to moan softly, he slowly slid in until he was up till the hilt, I gasped softly, feeling full, I looked into his eyes as he started thrusting slowly, he leaned in to kiss me while I met his thrusts each time, the room was filled with our moans and whispers of endearment, I needed more so I wrapped my legs around Damon's waist.

"Harder please," I moaned out to him which he complied.

I started moving harder and faster against him as I felt my climax start to build, I could tell Damon was close as well, our movements and breaths were erratic as I screamed out Damon's name. I felt my walls clamp down around him then I felt like I was flying as I came, I felt my veins pop out and my fangs elongate as I bit into Damon's neck, he moaned as I drank his blood which tasted amazing, Damon soon followed suit and within three more hard thrusts I felt him release deep inside me as he yelled my name, he too bit into my neck, drinking from me, after he was done he pulled out slowly, I whimpered from the loss of contact. He rolled off of me and led beside me, pulling me into his side, I laid a leg over his as my head lay on his chest.

* * *

**THE LEMON IS OVER! **

* * *

"That… was… amazing," He breathed as I ran my fingers through his inky black hair, I saw him smile in contentment and close his eyes.

"Definitely, I've missed you" I giggled as he placed a soft kiss on my neck, I smiled because the first time in a long time I felt content.

"Goodnight Damon," I smiled.

"Goodnight Isabelle," he whispered and within minutes we were both flat out.

I woke up in the morning with a warm arm wrapped around my waist, I snuggled back against Damon who smiled and kissed my ear.

"Morning Sweetheart," he said as I rolled over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, what's the time?" I asked while rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Just gone 6, we should get up soon," He murmured while snuggling closer to me, I led my head on his chest and smiled.

"Can I ask you something Damon?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"You just did but I'll grant you one more question for the amazing Damon Salvatore," I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Last night, it wasn't just a one night stand was it?" I asked, suddenly afraid he was going to leave me again, I looked down at my hands and fiddled with them nervously, I felt Damon's fingers under my chin as he lifted my head, stared into my eyes and I stared straight back.

"No it definitely wasn't, baby I won't leave you again, I promise you this," He murmured then kissed me gently, which I returned.

"Want to come take a shower with me?" I asked while stretching then sitting up, I saw him watching with a smirk, I winked and shook my ass at him teasingly.

"Definitely," He jumped up and pulled me with him to the shower.

Half an hour later we immerged from a very steamy shower and I put on one of Damon's shirts which reached a few inches above my knee and a pair of black lace panties while Damon put on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt, he took my hand and led me to the kitchen where everyone was already situated, I saw everyone's eyes widen at the sight of us, hand in hand with me in just Damon's shirt.

"Morning All," I announced, everyone just gawked, "What?" I asked innocently. Damon smirked and wrapped his arm round my shoulders.

"Have fun last night?" Rosalie asked with a grin.

"Definitely. How did your night go?" I winked as I grabbed some bread to make myself a sandwich. I was hungry after all the exercise.

"It was fantastic, I owe you a huge thank you," Rose exclaimed and hugged me tightly and I noticed a fresh mating mark on each of both Jasper's and Rose's neck.

"Congrats guys!" I squealed happily.

"Yes, thank you Isabelle," Jasper smiled.

"No worries," Then I remembered something which made my mood plummet immediately, "Aw crap, we have to face school today and face the Cullen's," I face palmed and sighed, "Can't we all just call in sick," I pleaded.

"No sorry, I think it'll be a bit suspicious that the two Hales, the Salvatore's and you all have the day off, especially after yesterday," Jasper said sadly.

"Don't worry babe, it'll work out all okay, we can kick their asses if needs be," Damon said while he sat beside me, placing his hand on my bare knee, which sent electric currents through my body. I jumped slightly then turned to stare at Damon who was staring at me with confusion and awe.

"Was that what I think it was?" He asked stunned.

"I think so, I hope so," I whispered with hope in my voice.

"What?" Char asked from the left of us but I couldn't move my eyes from Damon.

"They've just found out they're true mates." Peter announced, I heard a few sighs of relief. Damon smiled a smile which took my breath away.

"Well I hope so, we had kids together," Damon added sarcastically.

I squeezed his hand and kissed him gently then turned to Peter, who raised an eyebrow.

"Will it work if I do it to them?" I asked cryptically, everyone looked confused except Peter who smiled knowingly.

"Yes it will come in handy in the future and it'll make them much happier," I grinned then stood up and walked to Jasper and Rose. I looked directly into Jaspers eyes and said in calm voice.

"Human blood no longer makes you thirsty, human blood will no longer appeal to you at all and no one else's blood lust will affect you anymore," I felt my power wash over me as I compelled him, he repeated it after me. Rose looked confused; I then turned and looked her directly into her eyes.

"Human blood no longer makes you thirsty, human blood will no longer appeal to you at all," I said calmly, she repeated after me.

"Now to test the theory," I smiled.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blood packet and placed the contents in a cup. I placed the cup in the microwave and warmed it up for a few seconds, I smelt the scent of warm blood drift through the air, after the beeper went I took the cup and placed in front of them, waving it right under their noses, they looked at the cup in disgust, their eyes staying golden, I laughed happily, I quickly picked up the cup and drained it, I purposely left a coat of blood on my lips and turned to face Damon. Damon stalked over to me, his eyes blackening as he leaned in and licked my lips clean, I heard a throat clear; I huffed in annoyance then turned to face the others while Damon grabbed another blood bag and drained it without warming it up, handing me another which I quickly drained.

"Congrats guys, hope you enjoy having no appeal to human blood" I grinned, they looked at me in shock.

"What did you do to us?" Rose asked curiously.

"I compelled you to believe that human blood has no appeal to you anymore, it'll help you maintain your family's diet," I explained, I saw their expressions turn angry.

"They are no family of ours, they have all lied to us and tried to keep us from our real mates, we'll just have to find someplace else to live," Rose exclaimed angrily, standing up.

"You can stay here if you like," I said softly as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Isabelle, we appreciate it, we'll have to head to the Cullen's later and get some of our belongings," Rose replied.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Peter asked and Jasper nodded in response.

"Can I come too? I mean I have a right to yell at them as well, letting their son 'dazzle me'," I spat. Jasper nodded.

"If Isabelle's going so am I," Damon declared, I grinned at him.

"Edward's going to love that," Peter remarked.

"If Damon's going then so am I, I know what my brother's like, I need to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Stefan chipped in, Elena nodded in agreement.

"Well then looks like we're all going to the Cullen's later, that's going to be a fun gathering" Jasper announced sarcastically.

"Thanks for helping us Isabelle." Rosalie said sincerely. I looked at the clock and gasped softly.

"No problem, wait here Jasper I have something for you," I smirked then ran at vampire speed to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a black flannel shirt with grey undershirt and a pair of black cowboy boots and ran back downstairs and presented them to a grinning Jasper.

"A cowboys got to look the part, plus our little group seems to have an obsession with black," I pondered then shook my head. "Probably because we're all evil, blood sucking creatures of the night," I heard the others chuckle at my comment as I felt Damon wrap his arms round my waist.

"I Vant To Suck Your Blood," He said in a cheesy Romanian accent. I giggled and pulled away pretending to run in fear screaming 'Monster'. The others just laughed at our antics.

"Anyway I'm going to go get ready for school; we have to leave in like 30 minutes." I ran upstairs and stood in front of my wardrobe for a few moments before deciding what to wear.

I went to my underwear draw and pulled out a black pin stripe bra with pink lace bordering the tops of the cups with a pink bow and a pair of black pin stripe boy shorts with a pink bow in the centre, I pulled them on then spun round when I heard the door open, I smiled when I saw Damon stood there, smirking at me as he closed the door.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"No but I see something I love," he purred out as he stalked towards me. He kissed me softly and then groped my ass.

"Mm as much as I'd love to stay here with you, we have school."

I walked back to my wardrobe and pulled out a ivory dress and I also pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans and black camisole top then looked to Damon.

"Which outfit for today?" I asked, he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Go for the jeans and camisole, do the dress tomorrow," He answered with a smirk.

I pulled on my faded blue skinny jeans then a pair of socks and looked through my shoe collection, I finally decided on a pair of knee length, black leather platform boots with 5 ½ inch heels. I then searched through my drawers and found a black camisole that clung to my curves nicely but no so I looked whorish, I straightened my hair so it lay straight down my back, I added a silver motorbike necklace and silver bangles, I kept my Lapis Lazuli ring on my middle finger, I added a pair of silver hoop earrings and for my make-up I had thick black eye liner on both lids with a thick sweep of mascara and added a sweep of pink tinted lip gloss. I heard a wolf whistle and smiled as I turned and saw Damon fully dressed in his black jeans, black t shirt and his usual leather jacket, leaning against my bedroom wall opposite me. I grabbed my leather jacket and grinned at him.

"Hey we pretty much match," He smirked.

"Ready?" I asked while walking over to him.

"Almost," He replied.

"What else do you need to do?" I asked curiously.

"This," He smiled as he leant in and gave me a quick kiss. I grinned and danced downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" I asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Rose smirked and flipped her hair over her left shoulder. I smirked as I noticed everyone was wearing an item of black clothing.

We all headed out to our cars as I was walking to my Mustang I heard Damon call my name so I turned around wondering what he wanted and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering if you'd ride to school with me today," He said while looking at the ground, he almost looked shy.

"Sure, I'd love to," I smiled and walked over to the where he was stood and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, I looked into his eyes when I pulled back and saw they were looking straight into mine, he pulled back and opened the passenger door for me, I smiled and thanked him quietly as I climbed in.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. That was the first lemon I have ever written so let me know what you thought. And just a warning I might be able to add another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning but after that I might not be able to update again till Tuesday 15th May. **


	9. Payback

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries and none of the characters from either. Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do. I just own my insanity :P**

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were all parked in the remote part pf the school parking lot, I took Damon's hand in mine and squeezed it gently. He turned in his seat so he was facing me and cupped my face in his hands, he ran his thumb over my lower lip. I got lost looking into his beautiful icy blue eyes of his as he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"My One and Only Love," Damon whispered in my ear, I pulled back slightly to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Show time baby," He announced as he got out of the car and ran at vampire speed to my door. He opened the door and held out his hand for me to take like a gentleman. I took his hand and got out.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore," I said and gave him a curtsy.

"My pleasure Miss Swan," he did a bow after he closed the car door and pressed the locking button.

I glanced over and saw the rest of my friends watching our exchange with amused smirks as they walked over to us. I spotted Edward's Volvo pull into a parking spot near the front of the car lot.

"Prude Alert! Prude Alert!" I cried out dramatically.

They headed over towards us. Alice headed the trio. We stood there waiting for the confrontation we knew was coming. Alice had a smirk on her face which automatically pissed me off.

Damon took my hand in his as I took a few deep, calming breaths, I saw Rosalie doing the same thing. I saw Damon shift so he was angled slightly in front of me, shielding me I realized. I saw the other men in our group doing the same thing with their mates. I found it kind of sweet. On my left stood Elena and Stefan, to my right was Rosalie and Jasper and Peter and Char was flanking me. Damon and I were slightly in front of everyone else. Alice's grating voice brought my attention to her.

"Jazzy Pooh! What the hell are you wearing? You look terrible! Where have you been? Did you miss me Jazzy?" Alice fired off question left right and centre, of course Alice started with what he was wearing.

Alice then flung herself into Jasper's arms, wrapped her scrawny arms around his neck, she sent Rosalie a quick malicious smirk that only Rose and I saw before she glued her lips to Jasper's stunned lips. I saw Rose quickly loosing it as she dropped down into a crouch, snarling menacingly at Alice, Rose's eyes were flat black and if I were human I would have shit myself.

"Rosie, what in God's name are you doing?" Alice screeched. Rosalie snarled, her hands becoming claws as her muscle coiled to spring at her enemy, aka Alice.

At his mates distress Jasper pushed Alice away, who stumbled back into Edward. Jasper's eyes became black as he started snarling also, venom spitting from his mouth with each snarling. I could tell that we had lost Jasper and that the Major had come out to play. This was very bad for the humans in the area and it didn't help that Roses and Jasper's snarls were getting deafening and if I didn't do something soon they were going to start attracting attention to themselves.

"Jazzy Pooh, what are you doing?" Alice screeched once again. I spun around and glowered at her.

"If you haven't noticed Jasper's not there at the moment, it's the Major you dumb bitch," I hissed at her, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth in horror.

I quickly ran in front of them at human speed, the two enraged vampires gave me warning snarls but I ignored them, I soon had Damon and Peter on my flanks in case I needed back up. We were now blocking their view from Alice and they were starting to get agitated. I held my hands up so my palms were facing them, the rest got in submissive poses but I didn't. They needed to know who was in charge here.

"Bella love get away from them, they are rabid, they could hurt you," Edward said as he stepped forward, Jasper snarled at him and Edward backed away quickly.

"Fuck off Edward," I snapped.

"Major, Rose, you need to calm down now, if you don't you'll attract the humans attention you wouldn't want to have to murder a load of innocent humans would you? If you expose yourselves you know what will happen to your mate don't you? So calm your asses down or I'll do it for you," I said in with authority clear in my voice.

They just stared at me so I rolled my eyes then looked at the Major square in the eyes. I saw that he had calmed down slightly but he was still crouched down, the snarling had ceased but I could hear a continuous rumbling growl reverberate through his body. Rosalie was still crouched, snarling and hissing, venom coming from her mouth down onto her chin.

"Think calm and happy things." Peter whisper yelled.

"Major may I approach your mate? I need to calm her down, we don't want to put her in danger, I promise I won't her, she's like a sister to me," I asked, following the vampire etiquette.

"Yes, but only you," He responded sharply, I nodded.

I took a step towards Rosalie but I felt someone grab my arm and suddenly I was being dragged away by Edward. I struggled against him as human like as I could. Rosalie saw me being held by Edward against my will, she lost it completely and sprang at Edward; I managed to break free from his hold and ducked just in time as Rosalie tackled Edward into the forest. I saw Jasper snarl at the rest of the Cullen's. I saw Alice and Emmett watching in horror so I decided I needed to stop this now.

I sprinted into the forest with the others following me, I saw Rosalie was being pinned to the floor by Edward and Jasper was about to spring at him, snarling viciously so I used my power and flung Edward into a tree with my hand. I held him there while Peter and Char restrained him by ripping off his arm. He cried out in pain as I ran over to Rose who was whimpering, I pulled her into my arms and held her to me, whispering words of comfort while rocking us back and forward. I knew being pinned by a male that wasn't her mate would have brought some memories back from her rape. Rosalie clung to me for dear life.

I saw the Major coming over to us, I went to get up but he shook his head and sat beside me, I placed Rosalie on his lap. Rosalie automatically curled up in her mates arms and dry sobbed, he held her close, purring softly, I crouched behind Rose and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Are you two going to be fine for a moment?" I asked softly.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance," Major said and with a nod I stood up.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting on his ass whimpering in pain, Char and Peter were still restraining him so I grabbed his arm that was lying on the floor and smacked him in the face with it, it hit his face with a satisfying crash. He looked up at me in shock.

"You ever touch my sister like that again and I'll do worse than just slap you, got it?" I hissed with venom in my voice, he nodded weakly. "You know what she's been through and you do that to her, what kind of a man are you?" I yelled and he shrank back I span around to glare at Emmett.

I gave Edward back his arm and sent him off to hunt. I saw Damon step forward but I shook my head and he stood back beside Elena and Stefan who were watching intently.

"And you! You're supposed to love her and you just stand there and watch your wife suffer like that," I yelled at a stunned Emmett who just glared at me. I faced Alice next and sneered at her.

She looked at me outraged. I decided to make a quick phone call to my Uncle and when he picked up Alice spoke before he could say hello.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I should just get the Volturi to snap your neck, you pathetic little human," Alice spat at me.

"And why would the Volturi listen to you?" I asked curiously, knowing Uncle Aro was on the phone.

"Because I am one of the most powerful vampires in the history of Vampires, my gift is infallible. I am too beautiful to kill, a sex goddess if you will. What the Volturi doesn't know is that I am secretly working for the Romanians and that we will be taking over Volterra and I will be their queen. The Volturi wont find out because I'll have them kill you, maybe even get Jane Volturi to torture you some before hand," Alice ranted. I saw her clap a hand over her mouth in horror as she revealed more than she had meant to. I raised my eyebrow and heard several gasps. I heard Uncle Aro hang up, probably to dispatch a guard Asap. I was seriously worried about Alice's mentality.

"Did you know that Charlotte has a gift?" I asked.

"No," She replied.

"Do you want to know what it is?" I asked with a smirk, she nodded her head.

"I can see true mates Alice," Char piped in. Alice looked horrified. I saw the others standing on the side watching.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mary Alice Brandon," I announced.

"Are you saying I lied about being mated to my Jazzy Pooh? And Emmett being mated to Rosalie?" Alice shrieked.

"I never said anything about you being mated to Jasper, I was talking about myself and Edward but you must have a guilty conscience if you jumped to that conclusion," I said with a smirk as Alice screamed in frustration, just as she was about to leap, Peter stood between us.

"Enough, this isn't the time or the place for this, we shall be coming to your house after school has finished, we expect you all to be there, if not we will track you down." Peter said with authority, Emmett nodded and headed out of the forest with Edward who had come back a while ago. Alice soon followed.

I sank down onto the floor, feeling drained as I ran my hands over my face, Damon knelt in front of me and pulled me into his arms, I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, breathing in his comforting scent. Too much was happening at once and I needed a break but no we had to go deal with the Cullen's after school. After a few minutes Damon pulled me to my feet and gave me a kiss, I smiled weakly then turned to everyone else. Jasper and Rosalie had finally calmed down and were looking at me with concern. Stefan and Elena were walking back towards the school.

"We better head to class, we missed first period so Char, and Peter have to get their slips and then we should have English with Mr. Banner, lets go people," I tried to sound cheery as I kissed Damon goodbye and I linked arms with Char and dragged her off to

the office with Peter following close behind.

A few classes later, all of which were amusing with Peter, Char and myself making inappropriate comments to each other under our breaths about things our teacher had said and we had read, we had also noticed there were a lot of rumors flying around the school about Damon and myself. I wouldn't have bothered much about it if it weren't for Alice Cullen adding fuel to fire and saying I had cheated on Edward several times since during our relationship. She was also saying that Rosalie had been cheating on Emmett also, that was the one that made me fly off the handle, Rosalie had been through enough shit and she didn't need this too. Apparently Jasper had been cheating also so Jasper, Rosalie and myself were all the bad guys and Alice had twisted it that Emmett, Edward and herself were saints. Bullshit. They were far from it.

We were sat in the cafeteria with the others while the students kept openly glaring at us, the only ones who didn't was Angela Weber, Mike Newton and Ben Cheney. Alice was stood by Lauren Mallory gossiping about us. She had just reached a new low in my eyes.

I was still worrying about what Alice had revealed in the forest. So the Romanians were playing to try and take over again did they, not on my watch were they weren't. I would be sending an alert out to nomads and covens alike that the Romanians were planning a revolt. Not a lot of people would join the Romanians but there were still some people that would consider it.

A lot people made out the Volturi were cruel, cold hearted and almost like a constitution which wasn't true, The Volturi was a family that helped me rule the Vampire World, I knew thousands of Vampires because almost every decade we would hold a consensus to find out how many Cold Ones there were, which Vampires were with which coven and what powers, if any they had. I also had a group of Originals in Cardiff, Wales in the United Kingdom. I was also in charge of them and we also held consensus' every decade.

I was broke out of my thoughts by Alice telling Lauren how heartbroken she was about all of betrayals, I rolled my eyes when an idea came to me, I smirked and then turned to the others sat at my table with a sinister smile spreading across my cheeks as Alice sat back with her 'brothers'.

"I see you have an evil plan brewing in that wicked little mind of yours, care to share?" Damon whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist, the others looked at me curiously. All except Peter who chuckled with a knowing smirk.

"How do you feel like a little payback on the Pixie Bitch and her bitches?" I whispered so only they could hear.

"I love it," Rosalie smirked after I had explained my plan briefly to them. I turned to Jasper.

"Send the three of them an increasing amount of lust, want, desire, whatever emotional cocktail that'll want to make them to jump the nearest person," I whispered and he nodded, "But not enough for them to suspect something straight away," I explained.

I scanned through the cafeteria for the main players in my payback scheme. Ah there she is, consider this revenge for the both of them. The bitches won't know what hit them. I smiled to myself then looked at the Cullen table, all three of them were squirming in their seats. I turned to the group sat at my table.

"Don't be too obvious in looking at them, act normally," I whispered to them, they all nodded in agreement.

Char was sat on Peter's lap talking about what movie she wanted to see later on tonight, he would murmur his opinions and they would cast occasional looks at the squirming trio. Stefan and Elena were talking about playing baseball this afternoon and talking about their friends that were back in Mystic Falls and that they hoped they were okay. Damon and Jasper were talking about the Civil War. Rosalie and I were pretending to take an interest in the car magazine in front of us; I leant in and whispered to Rose.

"Its working."

She nodded, I glanced over to the trio and when I thought that they were going to resist, Jasper must of amped up the emotional cocktail because Alice's hands started groping her 'brothers' I saw Rose's eyes widened at the moans coming from the trio, I saw Edward and Emmett had started to grope Alice in return as she writhed around in her seat. I smirked when I heard her speak.

"Meet me behind the science building at the far end of the school," She tried to say seductively but it just made me want to gag.

I watched as she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. I saw the other two sat in there seats, the expressions they had on their faces was comical, the desperation was clear and they kept fidgeting in the seats, two minutes later they both stood up trying to cover their erections as they ran out of the building, once they were gone, we all burst out laughing which got a few dirty looks from other students.

"Show time Rose," I announced then stood up, Rose stood up also, "Remember to follow a few minutes later, camera's at the ready," I smirked as they nodded.

"Jasper keep the lust going until I say stop," I grinned and then walked away.

I plastered a smile on my face and walked over to the girl I never wanted to talk to, let alone be nice to ever again. Once I was stood behind her I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, Rosalie stood to my left and put a friendly smile on her face. I could feel several eyes on me but I ignored them when the girl turned around with a glare on her face, she raised her eyebrow.

"Hello Jessica," I said politely.

"What do you want Swan?" She asked with ice in her voice.

"Well I did come over to deliver a message to you from Edward but if you're going to be like that with me, you can go to hell," I said and turned around to walk away with Rosalie following.

"Wait Bella!" Jessica yelled, I turned around slowly with a frown on my face.

"What Jessica?" I asked.

"What did Edward want you to tell me?" She asked nervously, I felt a smile creep across my face.

"I had to tell you that if you want to see him then you'd have to follow me," I replied.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" She asked suspiciously, I glanced over to Jasper who I had told to send bucket loads of trust to Jessica.

"I don't know, I think I'm more interested in why my boyfriend wants to speak to you alone," I snapped, she immediately blushed.

"Sorry Bella, is Lauren allowed to come to?" She asked while standing up, her food now forgotten, I pretended to think about it for a moment and then nodded.

Lauren stood up while eyeing me speculatively; I just turned around and walked out the door after sharing a smile with Rosalie. I kept my eyes straight ahead while listening to the sounds of passion coming from behind the science building.

"So where are we going?" Jessica asked quietly,

"Just ahead, behind the science building, keep quiet, we don't want the teachers finding us do we?" Rosalie whispered. The girls stared in shock when Rosalie spoke to them.

Once we got to the Science building we sent the girls around the back, I could hear the rest of my group stealthily and quickly making their way to the rooftop.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." I mouthed and then suddenly two shrill screams came from behind the building.

Rosalie and I ran around the corner and let out gasps of shock, the two girls ran over to us with tears streaming down Jessica's face. I could see why they screamed. Alice was on her hands and knees while Emmett was pounding into her from behind. Edward was on his knees in front of Alice getting a blowjob. Edward let out the most girlish scream I had ever heard.

"Alice! Oh God I think I love you," He breathed out.

"Edward!" I gasped in fake shock, all three of their heads popped up in shock.

I turned around and ran from the scene with fake tears in my eyes, I ran at human speed back to the cafeteria doors, I turned to see Lauren and Jessica in front of Rose who had an equal look of heartbreak.

"Oh God, I can't believe he cheated on me, with his sister!" I cried out dramatically.

"No wonder they made all those horrible rumors up about us, they just wanted to cover what they were doing," Rosalie fake sobbed, I opened my arms and she stumbled into them.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Bella, That's incest, we'll make sure the real story gets out about those disgusting people." Jessica said strongly, I glanced up at them with tears streaming on my face.

"I'm the one who should be sorry guys, I didn't know I swear, he told me that he just wanted to talk to you," I sniffled.

"Anyway we'd better get back and get the story out there," Lauren said and I nodded weakly.

Once they were gone Rose and I walked to meet up with the others, once we didn't see anyone else around we burst out laughing. We soon found the others who were also in hysterics, Damon embraced me and gave me a lingering kiss. I noticed that Charlotte had disappeared along with Peter.

"So did we get everything on film?" I asked once the laughing had stopped.

"Yep, Char's gone to upload it to the school computers and then she's emailing it to every student here, Peter's gone to watch out for the Cullen's." Jasper replied.

"Brilliant, what happened after we left babe?" Rose asked as she snuggled into her mates arms.

"They jumped up, dressed then ran off to their cars, Peter stopped them from leaving and he's made sure they all go to their last lesson and then we'll be going to the Cullen's place after school," Jasper replied.

"Everyone be careful, they may try to manipulate us," I warned, "They will probably know by now that it was us who set them up and the confrontation isn't going to be pretty, I can feel it," I whispered. By this time Peter and Char had come back with big grins on their faces.

"Every student now has a copy of the short movie, Cullen's the real Incestuous Story," Char announced happily.

"Brilliant, please tell me you guys have Biology next?" I pleaded, Char nodded.

"I do but Peter here has Woodwork," Char said, I nodded.

"Sit by me?" I pleaded, she raised her eyebrows, "Edward sits beside me in Biology and I don't want to be anywhere near that creeper," I shuddered and Damon rubbed my back soothingly, I smiled at him.

"Sure, that's fine, any guy who sits by me will stare at my bounty," Char said while jiggling her tits.

"Well you have to admit they are very nice breasts," I commented, Rose nodded in agreement.

The bell rang so we split ways, Char and I went off to our Biology Class, we went to my usual seat since Edward wasn't there yet, Char sat where Edward was usually sat and started humming the Jaw's theme tune when Edward stepped in the class. All eyes turned to him.

"Sick Bastard," I heard Mike Newton shout at him and several other jeers.

Edward hung his head and walked to our desk but stopped when he saw Char and I sat there, his face turned into a hateful glare.

"That's my seat," He said.

"Actually its not, it doesn't have your name on it does it?" Char asked.

"No but I sit there," he protested, his eyes darkening.

"Well not this lesson," Char smirked as the teacher walked in, Edward huffed and sat at an empty table at the back of the class.

Biology class passed quickly, Edward glared at us the entire time and I could hear the students buzzing with talk about the Incestuous Cullen's and how they spread vicious rumors when they were the ones in the wrong. A lot of people had been sent the video by text and they were disgusted with the people they thought were respectable. Char and I had to giggle here and then which caused Edward to growl at us. The Teacher had to tell Edward several times to stop watching us and look at the board but Edward didn't listen so in the end he sent Edward to the principal's office.

Once class ended Char and I grabbed our stuff and walked out the front to meet up with the others, we turned when we heard three enraged snarls and there stood the Cullen trio.

"This is all your fault," Alice spat.

"How was it? I didn't force you to fuck your own brothers did I?" I asked angrily, they just huffed and walked away.

I walked to my car once everyone had joined us, I turned to them and cleared my throat.

"Follow us, I need to do something before we go to the Cullen's," They looked at me questioningly. "Damon, keys please," I smiled as he threw them at me.

I jumped in the driver's side and started the Ferrari's engine and smiled when it purred to life, once everyone had gotten in their cars, I sped off towards La Push. Within 10 minutes we were all parked at the boundary line, I got out of the car while Jasper and Rosalie frowned at me.

"What's that smell?" Jasper asked while wrinkling his nose.

"The shifters," I answered simply, everyone stared at me.

"Shifters?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, everyone stay here, I'll be right back," I took off my jacket, my shoes and socks and then threw them at Damon.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked questionably.

"You'll see," I answered.

I walked behind a large tree and stripped the rest of my clothes off so I was completely naked, I aimed the wad of clothes and threw them at Damon. He raised an eyebrow but I didn't pay attention. I focused on the trembling that was wracking through my body. A few months ago I cast a spell which allowed me to change into my wolf form at will, I had the help of Sam, the La Push Alpha using a blood exchange, it allowed me to change at will and also allowed me to be part of the pack mind, they could hear everything I thought and vice versa.

Suddenly I was on four legs, I looked down to see two snow white paws, I shook out my fur and stretched, I loved being in wolf form. My wolf form was a snow white wolf with a mixture of auburn and grey on my back and a little around my head. I heard no-one in my head so they must be at home; I stepped out from behind the tree and heard several gasps. Well I was about the size of a horse.

I saw them all with shocked expressions on their faces, I stepped over the boundary line and let out a loud howl, signaling someone to phase, the others looked ay me in confusion.

_Isabelle? – Sam _

_Yep, sorry boss, I just needed to talk to you and the pack, meet me at the boundary line, I have several unknown vampires with me and four cold ones, they are under my protection – Me_

_Okay Meet you in a few. – Sam._

I turned back to the others and snickered at the looks on their faces, I decided to play with them a little so I decided to shift into another of my animal forms, I concentrated on phasing and then my paws were gone and they were replaced with wings.

My second animal form was a Common Kestrel, my plumage is mainly light chestnut brown with blackish spots and the upperside and buff with narrow blackish streaks on the underside. My remiges are also a blackish colour. My tail is brown with black bars and has a black tip with a narrow white rim. I also have a prominent black malar stripe. I have a bright yellow marking on my cere, feet and narrow ring around the eyes. My the toenails, bill and iris' and dark colour almost black. I flew high up in the sky and saw the wolves on their way so I decided to change into my favourite animal form of all.

I swooped low to the ground and shifted so that I was back on four paws, this time they were cat paws. My form was now of a Snow Leopard, I have thick, long fur and my base colour varies from smoky grey to yellowish tan, with whitish under parts. I have dark grey to black open rosettes on their body with small spots of the same colour on their heads and larger spots on their tails and legs. I knew my eyes were a bright blue.

My ears are small and rounded to prevent heat loss. My paws are wide to distribute my weight when I'm walking in snow and I have fur on the undersides to increase my grip on steep and unstable surfaces. My tail is long and flexible which helps me keep my balance, my tail is also very thick due to storage of fats and very thickly covered with fur. This allows me to use it as a blanket from the snow when sleeping in this form.

I have a short muzzle and domed forehead, containing unusually large nasal cavities that help me breathe in the thin, cold air of the mountains in which this particular cat resides in. I may not be able to roar due to having no larynx but I can still mewl, hiss, chuff, growl and wail.

I walked over towards my group of friends and glanced towards Damon who was staring at me, I padded over to him and nudged his hand with my head, and he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I watched as the pack slowly stepped out of the trees. I walked forward and stared at them with my blue eyes, they stared at me in shock as they hadn't seen me in this form before, I took my clothes between my teeth and padded behind the trees.

After I'd shifted back and stretched out my muscles, I quickly dressed then walked back to my pack brothers and sisters, they smiled in welcome then eyed the vampires curiously.

"They are not to be harmed," I announced, they stared at me in shock.

"This is my mate Damon Salvatore," I smiled and held my hand out to Damon who stepped forward and took my hand in his quietly,

"This is his brother Stefan Salvatore and his wife Elena Salvatore, yes before you ask they are actually brother," I said when they looked at me questioningly.

"You already know Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock, they are now with me due to unforeseen circumstances," They nodded to the wolves.

"This is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Jasper's venom brother and sister," I said, "They do drink human blood," the wolves growled and I hissed at them, "Let me finish."

"Sorry, go ahead," Sam said while eyeing the two human drinkers.

"They only drink from people who are near the end of their lives, drug addicts that are too far gone or murderers, rapists and etc, Peters gift helps them pick out their meals but they will not hunt in Forks or La Push, I swear it," I said.

"That's fine, as long as you vouch for them," Sam asked me. I nodded.

"I do, the reason I've called is because of the Cullen's," There were several hisses to this, I quietened them down, "They are traitors and I have a guard of Vampires on the way but I may need your help, I'm worried about their mental stability," I warned. Paul stepped forward.

"I'll come help if you want me to," Paul said, I turned to Sam.

"Leah, Jake, Embry, Paul, Brady and Colin will come with you," Sam announced, the wolves who were called stepped forward. I gave them a hug each then turned to Collin and Brady.

"How have my favourite boys been?" I asked.

"We're good mom, what about you?" Brady asked as he stepped forward to receive his hug.

"Mom?" Damon asked in confusion.

"I may have kind of adopted them," I smirked.

"Oh, okay," he muttered then shook his head.

"I've been good Brady, anyway we better go deal with these loons a bit quick," I said.

"So who's going with who?" Damon asked. I thought for a moment. I looked towards Sam.

"Should I lead the wolves in wolf form or should we spilt up into teams of two?" I asked aloud.

"Teams of two might be a good idea," He commented. I nodded and thought for a few minutes.

"Damon you're with Collin, protect him Damon," I said and he nodded solemnly, "Stefan with Brady, same goes for you, protect him, Elena you're with Jake and Paul you're with me if it becomes a fight," I announced.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Char, Peter and myself will go ahead and meet the Cullen's, Paul will be waiting in the words behind us, I'll do a mental block spell for you all temporarily so that Edward can't read your minds, Elena and Jake, you will take East of the house, Stefan and Brady take West. Damon and Collin, you take north." I ordered.

10 minutes later we were all ready, I placed a mind block on the wolves and the cars were parked in La Push for safety, Paul was beside me to let me know when the others were in position. He gave me a nod a few minutes later so we ran up the Cullen driveway at Vampire Speed but before they could see us, I quickly hopped on Rose's back while we were still running.

"Giddy Up," I grinned, she huffed and continued to run.

A few moments later we came into the clearing into where the Cullen house was situated, they were all stood outside with vacant looks on their faces, after we came to a stop, I hopped off Rose's back and stood between her and Char, I was going to continue playing innocent human until it was the last moment.

"Jasper, Rose welcome home," Esme said sweetly but I could see the strain in her eyes.

"This is not our home anymore Esme," Rosalie spat angrily, Esme looked taken aback.

"Don't speak to your mother that way young lady," Carlisle butted in, I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my mother," Rosalie stated angrily, Esme looked heartbroken.

"What did you do?" Alice asked me angrily, I felt Rose and Char tense beside me.

"Jack shit," I said with a smirk.

"Language Bella," Esme chided.

"Sorry but you can't tell me what to do, you're not my mother, have you forgotten I have my own mother," I said sweetly.

"What you're harebrained twit of a mother?" Esme snarled, I raised an eyebrow.

"You've never met my mother, doubt you ever will, she doesn't talk to trash," I taunted, I turned to Alice ignoring the snarls. "So why don't we get down to business and tell us the truth you lying manipulative little bitch," I ground out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice protested boldly.

"Char?" I asked. Char stepped forward.

"You see I have my own gift Cullen's," Char announced, Carlisle and Esme looked taken aback.

"What's your gift?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I can see true mates," Char announced, Carlisle looked at Rosalie and Jasper in fear who stood hand in hand looking as fierce a warrior as they were.

"Yes Carlisle, we know all about you keeping these two from each other all these years and getting Edward to manipulate me into thinking I was his mate but there's one thing you didn't plan on," I said with a smirk.

"What was that?" He asked with a frown.

"Me," I said simply.

"How dare you accuse us of lying you bitch! We should just snap your neck like a twig," Edward snapped, I grinned.

"Bring it Eddie Boy," I winked then stepped forward.

He snarled at me then lunged at me, I waved my hand and sent him flying through the air, I saw the others try to lunge at me but I waved them off just like I had Edward, they stood up stunned.

"What the hell are you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm many things, I'm not human like you thought I was though," I giggled innocently.

"You lying bitch," Alice tried lunging at me but Rose grabbed me before she could touch me.

"Well that makes the both of us then huh Pixies Bitch?" I snarled. Just as the others were trying to get to us, I yelled out. "Now!"

Seconds later everyone came rushing out of their designated places, Paul rushed to my side and nodded, Esme rushed me but I landed a kick on her chest which sent her flying, I blurred over to her and before she could land I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground. Paul grabbed her arm and ripped it off, Esme screamed in pain and we soon had the attention of Carlisle. I glanced around and saw that Jasper and Rosalie were toying with Alice. Stefan, Damon, Jake and Elena were fighting with Carlisle and the others were against Emmett. I saw Edward lunge at Collin and I let out a snarl and lunged for him.

No one touches my children, I felt my fangs elongate, my eyes change and the veins pop out as I lunged at Edward Cullen, he looked at me in shock as I grabbed him by the throat and gave him a swift kick between the legs, he doubled over in pain.

"Touch any of my children again and I'll skin you myself," I spat at him as I tore off a leg, and then hit him with it like I did with his arm earlier, he screeched in pain.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a familiar voice rang out through the clearing.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update computer problems.. Enjoy and review :D**


	10. The Volturi

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries and none of the characters from either. Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do. I just own my insanity :P**

* * *

I spun around to see Caius stood there looking terrifying, the Cullen's froze and then they smiled, I raised an eyebrow.

"Caius, I've never been so glad to see you, these savages attacked us out of nowhere," Carlisle cried out.

"Shut it Cullen, you see I had a very interesting phone call from my daughter earlier," Caius spat out angrily, the Cullen's looked confused so I stepped forward and took a small bow.

"That would be me," I announced, grinning at the horror on the faces of the Cullen's.

"You see on this phone call Alice Cullen admitted that you were allies of the Romanians and that you were planning to overthrow us," Aro said as he stepped through the tree's.

All the Cullen's tried to scramble away but the Guard soon swept down on them and immobilised them. I smirked when I saw Jane using her gift on Edward Cullen. Demetri dragged him off a few moments later as he was still screaming in pain. Soon enough it was just me, the Salvatore's, The Whitlock's, The Hales and Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Afton. Chelsea's mate.

I blurred over to Jane and took her in my arms, holding her close to me, she snuggled her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I stood there stroking her hair. A few moments later I walked over to Chelsea and did the same to her. Lastly I walked over to Alec and embraced him tightly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I've missed you all my darling," I whispered as we sat down in a circle, the others watching us curiously.

"We missed you too mom," All three answered at the same time. At first people found it freaky but I knew all about it when I was in the presence of my twin brother.

"I have someone I want you three to meet, well several people," I corrected.

They all looked at me curiously as I walked over to Damon and took his hands in mine. They all frowned and stood up.

"This is Damon Salvatore, Damon this is Jane, Alec and Chelsea, these are our children," I said proudly.

"Dad?" Chelsea asked quietly. Damon nodded.

Suddenly Damon fell to the ground crying out in pain, his features were contorted in agony and my heart broke for him as I stepped in front of him and faced my children.

"Jane, that's enough," I said sternly.

"But mother," Alec protested. I shook my head.

"Jane, now. No buts," I said while embracing her.

"Why mother? He hurt you," Jane whimpered. I frowned.

"Janie, I found out he's my mate so he can't hurt me anymore baby," I whispered then knelt in front of my three children.

"I know its going to take some time for you to get used to the idea of having your father around but please try to get to know each other and try to get along, for me?" I said softly.

"Okay, we'll try," They all said together.

I stood up and gave them a kiss on the top of their heads. I then turned and helped Damon up to his feet. He sighed and brushed himself off.

"Okay, so I might have deserved that," he commented dryly. Everyone nodded, even Stefan. I pointed to Afton who stood near Chelsea proudly.

"This is Afton, Chelsea's mate," I said with a smile.

"I know I haven't been there for you but I'm here now and I would like to get to know my own children, is that okay with you?" he asked and they nodded. My three didn't like to speak that much. I turned to face Stefan and Elena.

"Chelsea, Jane and Alec, I would like you to meet Stefan and Elena Salvatore, this is your Uncle and his wife, which makes her your Aunt," I introduced them. They said their pleasantries.

I turned to Rosalie, Jasper, Peter and Char and smiled warmly at them, I noticed the Wolves were near the back of the group, Paul looked to me and I nodded. They all turned and left, running back the way they came.

"This is Rosalie Lillian Hale and her mate Major Jasper Whitlock," I said, "This is Jane, Alec and Chelsea, my children," I smiled.

"As in the Major from the South Major Whitlock?" Alec asked in awe.

"Yes that would be me, it's very nice to meet ya'll." Jasper drawled out.

"Yes it's so nice to meet you," Rose and Char agreed. I turned to Aro and Caius who were watching in amusement.

"Everyone this is my father Caius Volturi," I said and Caius shook everyone's hand. "And this is my Uncle Aro," Aro waved.

"What is to be done with the Cullen's my niece?" Aro asked while watching me. I thought for a moment.

"I want them to be put in the dungeons and then questioned, I also want their mental state to be assessed. Call me with the details. I shall send Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Afton back in a few weeks, they haven't had any leave in a few years and I want to spend time with them and for them to get to know their father," I replied.

"We have to leave now, it was nice meeting everyone, Jane, Afton Alec and Chelsea, we'll see you in a few weeks okay? We'll contact you soon Isabelle," Aro announced then gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Father did the same and in an instant they were gone.

"Okay, so who wants to go home, eat junk food and watch films?" I asked, everyone was in agreement so we left for home.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoys.**


	11. Family

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries and none of the characters from either. Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do. I just own my insanity :P**

* * *

A month later and everything was going smoothly. The Cullen's were still under observation and they seemed to be doing okay. Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Afton had gone back to Italy two weeks ago. They all seemed to get along with Damon and he seemed to love them too. Chelsea was a little more reserved about her father but eventually came round. Everyone was still living with me, i.e. Stefan, Elena, Peter, Char, Rose, Jasper and Damon. We all got along fabulously although Peter and Damon liked to wind others up. Damon and Stefan still bickered like 3 year olds but Elena and myself manage to calm them down when it gets a little out of hand.

Tonight Damon and I were going to Port Angeles for a date, we were going to catch a movie and then go to an Italian restaurant. Everyday I feel myself falling more and more in love in with Damon. I caught Elena giving us the odd stare but I shrugged it off to me being paranoid about the whole Katherine issue. Whenever Damon was near me my chest felt lighter, I smiled so much more my cheeks started to ache and in the evenings we just couldn't keep our hands off each other. Damon still promised me every night and every morning that I was the only one he had loved. It made me ecstatic when he told me that. At first I had some trust issues but then they all just melted away within a week. People might think we're moving fast but we're mates, we're destined to be together.

I was getting ready for my date with Damon and he told me to dress casually so I had decided on a pair of dark wash slim fitting jeans which flared out slightly on the bottom, a dark teal, long vest top which had a moderately low cut, I paired it with my favourite leather jacket. For my shoes I decided on a pair of black, suede 5 inch platform pumps that went nicely with my outfit and for my jewellery I had on my Lapis Lazuli necklace, a chunky black ring and a watch. I grabbed my favourite teal clutch and put my purse inside it with other essentials. I French braided my hair and let it fall over my left shoulder. I added a little Powder, eyeliner and mascara for my make up with a little lip balm and I was ready. I heard the front door knock and smiled.

I blurred down the stairs and opened the front door, Damon was stood there in his usual black attire but this time he had swapped the black t shirt for a black button down shirt, he presented me with a bouquet of lilies. I smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. Damon had decided he wanted to do a proper date, flowers, showing up at the door and everything. At first I was unsure, I mean we have children together and now he wants to date but eventually I came round, have I ever said that Damon is pretty persuasive when he wants to be. I placed the lilies in water then rejoined Damon at the door.

"You look beautiful," Damon breathed as he took my hand and lead me from the house.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore, you don't look too bad yourself," I commented with a smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I heard Peter guffaw from the house.

I smirked when I heard the bang of Charlotte hitting Peter around the back of the head, something we have grown used to. Damon walked me to the Ferrari and then opened the door for me, I murmured a quick thanks and got in silently, buckling my seatbelt as Damon drove out the driveway.

Damon and I were walking through the park after a lovely meal and movie when I heard a voice I never ever wanted to hear again, I stiffened.

"Well what do we have here?" The female voice asked in a childlike tone. Damon froze beside me as I turned with a sneer on my face.

"Katerina Petrova, its been too long," I replied sharply. Katherine looked taken aback when she saw me.

"You! But how? You should have died years ago," Katherine stuttered. I smirked.

"Ah Katerina, still the home wrecking whore? I should have died years ago you're right but I didn't," I said with a smirk on my face.

Katerina's face changed and she attempted to lunge at me but I sidestepped her in time, I spun and kicked her in the back of the knee as she flew past, she tumbled into the dirt. I felt my features change as the veins below my eyes blackened and popped out while my fangs lengthened and I let out a warning snarl. She stood up and lunged once again this time I grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face down on my knee and I was rewarded with a sickening crunch and a blood coming from the bitch's nose. She screamed out in frustration, I noticed Damon watching from beside us with a frown on his face. Maybe he's worried I'd hurt myself. I growled at the woman stood in front of me.

Katerina was clutching at her nose as I lunged at her, pinning her to a nearby tree by the throat, she snarled at me then kneed me in the stomach, I doubled over winded, Katerina tried to kick me but I grabbed her leg just as it was about to connect with my arm and I twisted sharply until there was a loud snap. Katerina's features turned into that of extreme pain as she let out a howl of pain. I grinned at the sound. She hissed at me as she struggled to stand up.

"What are you doing here Katerina?" I asked.

"I came to see Stefan and Damon actually," Katerina purred out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I doubt either of them want to see you, they are living with their mates," I announced with a smirk, Katerina's face fell.

Katerina lunged once again but this time I saw that she had armed herself with a branch from the floor and charged at me with it, I dodged her quickly. I grabbed the hand that had the branch and twisted it until the bone snapped, she automatically dropped the branch. The branch wouldn't have killed me but it still hurts like a bitch. Speaking of bitches Katerina tried to flee the scene but I grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground. I picked the branch she had picked up and tossed it hand to hand.

"Well it's been fun but this is where you end," I remarked.

I raised my arm with the stake, just above Katerina's chest and was about to ram into her stone cold heart when suddenly I went flying through the air. I looked over in confusion and gasped quietly when I saw Damon standing protectively in front of Katerina, snarling at me. I got to my feet and stared at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion. My heart pounded in my ribs and I forced the tears back.

"Aw I don't think your 'mate' wants me to die," Katerina sneered, I ignored her and kept my eyes on Damon. "Did you know that Damon spent over 140 years searching for me? He went as far as opening the tomb beneath Fell's church and letting all the vampires that were trapped inside out just to 'free' me, I wasn't there of course but it was still romantic," Katerina stated. I felt my throat grow tight as a lump formed in my throat.

"Did you also know that Damon never tried finding you, not once, for over 150 years he just simply forgot about you, never bothering about you yet now here you are his supposed mate and he defends me instead of you," Katerina smirked as tears rolled down my cheeks, Damon stayed silent.

"2 years ago in Mystic Falls he declared his love for me he even tried to kiss me but I had to remind him that it was Stefan, it was always Stefan," Katerina taunted then she disappeared, I turned to Damon.

"Please tell me none of it was true," I pleaded, my voice thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry Isabelle but I can't," He whispered, I choked on a sob and fell to my knees.

He had lied to me, he had broken his only promise to me and he had done it without hesitation, I wondered what else he had lied about so I looked up at him with anger in my eyes.

"So what else have you lied about?" I spat, his head shot up and his eyes locked with mine, "Do you really love me or am I just an easy lay?" I yelled at him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his short hair but stayed silent; I took that as my answer. I stood up and tried to compose myself while inside my heart was breaking all over again. I took a deep breath and started walking in the opposite direction of the man I loved.

"Belle wait!" Damon yelled.

I ignored him and started running towards home, I broke down as I ran but I couldn't stop, I needed to get home. I got home about 15 minutes later and ran straight upstairs ignoring the calls from my friends. I changed into a deep green sundress and put a pair of black pallet flats on my feet. I walked downstairs and saw everyone except Damon standing there.

"Isa, what's the matter darlin'?" Jasper drawled out, I just shook my head and walked past them.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked, I turned around slowly to face them.

"I don't know, I don't care," I croaked out, my throat sore from the lump that was lodging my throat before.

"What happened?" Stefan asked with concern in his voice.

At that moment I saw Damon walk through the front door, he looked at me but I ignored him, I saw a flicker of something pass Elena's face, happiness? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" I said angrily, a few people looked shocked but I ignored them.

"Belle, please listen to me," Damon pleaded.

"You had plenty of time to talk, to defend us in the park but you didn't so why don't you go fuck yourself Damon Salvatore. I want all your stuff from my bedroom when I get back, if it's not gone then it'll be torched," I snarled at him, tears pooling in my eyes.

He stayed silent so I stormed out of the house and went for a walk in the woods, once I was far enough away from the house I took off my dress, placing it in a hollow tree trunk along with my underwear, shoes and jewellery and then phased into my wolf form. I ran to the La Push border because I didn't hear anyone else in my head must be sleeping so I decided to do a perimeter run myself.

After doing a once over I decided I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight and tomorrow was Saturday so I decided to stay patrolling after a few hours I felt someone phase.

_Bells? –Leah_

I sighed in relief and whined softly as she approached me, she nudged her head on my shoulder in an affectionate manner. I let her see all that occurred on my date with Damon, my supposed mate. I felt Leah stiffen beside me and let out a low growl as she saw what happened. We made one more round of patrol and then came to a stop.

_What a fucking prick? If I ever see him again I'll tear his dick off – Leah_

_It hurts Lee-Lee, I forgave him, I trusted him and I opened myself up to him again and for what? To have him throw it back in my face, what do I do? – Me_

I led down on the cool forest floor and placed my head on my paws, staring ahead and trying to think of a solution for my once again bruised heart. I didn't want to believe that Damon would lie but he hadn't denied it.

_I know it does Bells but you can't let him fuck with your mind, you need to be strong and if you need me I'll always be here for you, you're like my much, much, much older sister – Leah_

I smiled to myself as she attempted to lighten the mood. We just laid there for hours until the sky started to lighten up, I nuzzled her neck affectionately and then stood up, and stretching out my muscles because this is the longest I'd been in wolf form for a long time and I was a little stiff. Leah stood beside me.

_Race you to Sam's? Emily's bound to have breakfast and I just need some time with my family before deciding anything else. –Me_

_Sure, lets go. Ready, Set, Go. –Leah _

We shot off through the forest towards Sam and Emily's with our noses to the ground, we were neck and neck but I just managed to get a foot ahead of her ahead as we came through to the trees and into Sam's back yard, I could hear the other members of the pack laughing inside I faltered slightly when I remembered I left my clothes in the tree.

_Shit! – Me_

_What's wrong Bells? – Leah _

_I forgot my clothes – I admitted. _

_Don't worry, there's some spares of yours in the hollow behind mine – Leah._

I breathed a sigh of relief and disappeared back into the tree line with Leah following, I ran up to my hollow tree. Each pack member had a tree which they'd hollowed out to stuff clothes in there. I phased back and pulled on a pair of black fitted yoga pants and a neon pink sports bra, which showed off my abs and my 34d breasts, which were all natural. I pulled on a pair of sneakers that were there also. Once I was dressed, I pulled an elastic bobble that I had put in a zip lock bag to keep dry and put my hair up in a messy bun. I saw Leah peer out from behind her tree so I walked over to her. She wolf whistled.

"Very nice," Leah complimented as she linked arms with me and dragged me inside.

Once I stepped inside all talk stopped, I grinned at everyone. Paul was the first to stand up and come give me a tight hug. Soon followed by everyone else, it soon turned into a great big family hug with Emily and Kim in the middle. I noticed Embry, Jake and Paul eyeing up my boobs as usual so I rolled my eyes.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything Bells but what are you doing here?" Sam asked curiously. I sat down and took a deep breath to explain but Leah beat me to it.

"That damn Damon Salvatore and Katherine bitch screwed with her again," Leah said harshly, I saw all eyes turn to me, I blinked, trying to fight back tears, I seem to be crying all the time lately.

"What?" Paul growled.

"He promised me I was the only one he'd loved and that he actually loved me," I said in a quiet voice, I brought my legs up and hugged them to my chest tightly, my chin resting on my knees.

"Baby Bells what happened?" Paul asked as he knelt in front of me, I looked up at him.

"We were going out on a date and we had just finished dinner and going for a romantic walk in the park when I heard Katherine behind us, I turned and she was surprised to see me, we fought and I was about to stake the bitch, send her back to hell where she belongs," I explained, I heard murmurs to carry on. "She told me that Damon had spent 140 years searching for her and that he even went as far as opening the tomb Katherine was supposedly in and released a load of starved vampires into the town." I heard several growls at this but I ignored them.

"What next Bells?" Paul encouraged.

"2 years ago Katherine came back to Mystic Falls after spying on the two brothers for over a century, Damon declared his undying love for her and then kissed her but Katherine rejected him and claimed that she only loved Stefan, that it had always been Stefan. Katherine also told me that not once in over 140 years did he wonder about me, he never searched for me, never talked about me, I was nothing to him, I'm just his second choice." I sobbed and Paul pulled me close to him, I sobbed into his chest.

"I'll never be enough for him, I might be his supposed mate but I'm not the one he wants," I whispered.

"Then he's a fool Baby Bells," Paul said as he pulled back looking into my eyes. "Any guy would be lucky to have you as his soul mate," He said seriously, I gave him a watery smile.

"So when do we tear the bastard's dick off?" Sam asked, I looked at him in surprise. "What he harmed my pack member," he defended, I nodded and gave him a smile.

"He's not worth it Sam, I just need to clear my head and attempt to forget him," I answered.

"Are you sure Baby Bells?" Paul asked.

"I am, I'll get something to eat, do another patrol and then head home, I need to see Charlie anyway," I answered flatly, I saw several of the pack stare at me in concern.

"Another Patrol?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, she'd been out there since about 1am," Leah answered.

Emily came over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, I smiled and hugged her back tightly, I pulled back and looked at her smiling. I thought she was beautiful even with the scars marring her face.

"He isn't worth it Bells," She said soothingly.

"Thanks Emily." I whispered. "I have a surprise for you later," I announced.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I have a spell that can remove these if you still want me to," I murmured and ran my fingers over her scars, her smile lit up her face.

"Really?" She asked excitedly, I nodded. I saw Sam beaming at me from across the room, the other pack members just stared at me in awe.

"I'm starving, what's for food?" Paul interrupted the moment.

This was my family, the people I knew who wouldn't abandon me through the tough times.

* * *

**3 Chapters in one day you lucky people!**


	12. Mother

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Twilight or Vampire Diaries Characters, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do.**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

A brunette woman with long curly hair stepped out of the darkness and took a step towards the older woman with blonde hair standing there. The younger woman took a deep breath and was about to speak when the older woman cut her off.

"Have you done as I asked Katerina?" She asked coldly. The brunette woman nodded.

"I have divided them, I didn't even have to do much, he did it for me, he defended me from her, they're not talking and won't for a while," the younger woman laughed.

"Very well, until I call upon you again," The older woman said with a smile before blurring off to do some meddling of her own. Her face a picture of happiness at the downfall of her target.

_**Bella Pov.**_

After saying goodbye to everyone else Paul and I left to do a patrol together. Paul and I got along well. Sometimes we'd flirt for the hell of it but nothing ever came of it. I stripped out of my clothes and tied them to my leg then phased. I shook out my fur and stretched my legs then trotted over to where Paul had already phased.

_You ready Baby Bells? – Paul_

_Yep, lets go – Me_

I put my nose to the ground and ran full speed with Paul beside me, when we came to the road leading to forks I froze when I smelt a familiar scent. Paul snarled beside me as we walked over to the source of the scent. I glared at the man stood in front of me.

"Isabelle can we talk please?" Damon pleaded, I shook my head and my inner wolf snarled.

_Bells I'm going to finish my patrol okay? – Paul_

_I'll join you in a few – Me_

_Okay, Good luck Baby Bells – Paul _

Paul nudged my nuzzle with his and then took off running, I watched him go then turned back to Damon and sighed. I ran behind a tree and phased back, pulling my clothes back on. I blurred back to where he was stood. He stared at my outfit, paying particular interest to my chest. I coughed and narrowed my eyes at him. His eyes snapped to mine.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked icily.

"About last night, I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"You lied to me, broke the only promise you've made to me in over a century."

"I know and I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to upset you," He whispered. My anger flared up.

"Upset me! You've done more than fucking upset me Damon, I let you back into my life, I introduce you to my children and my friends so you pay me back by breaking your promise to me within two months of coming back," I said angrily.

Damon remained quiet and stared at his feet. I took a deep breath and looked at him, waiting for him to talk. When he didn't, I decided to ask the question that's been bothering me all night.

"Why did you protect Katerina yet when she attacked me you didn't blink?" I asked with hurt lacing my words. Damon fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, something inside me told me to protect her so I did it without thinking, I'm sorry you got hurt but I don't know what happened," He said.

"I do," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You still love her," I answered simply.

He made to deny it but he couldn't. His mouth opened then snapped closed again a few times. . My heart broke even more as I watched him try to say something. I started trembling with anger the more I thoughts about it until I finally burst into wolf and ran off towards Paul after letting out a pained howl.

_Baby Bells, what happened – Paul_

_He still loves her – Me_

I showed Paul what happened and he nudged me affectionately after letting out a string of curses in his mind towards Damon. I gathered my thoughts as I stood there. My mate was in love with another and protected her against me. I had no idea on what to do next. Paul came over to me with concern in his eyes.

_Do you want a relationship with Damon? – Paul_

_I don't know, what if he hurts me again?- Me_

_That's a risk you're going to have to think about, do the whole pros and cons shit list, I dunno, I'm not into chick flicky moments- Paul_

_Could you tell the, pack, imprints, elders, dinner will be at mine tonight? – Me_

_Sure, what time do you want us there? – Paul_

_Say about4pm – Me_

_Okay, I'll pass along the message – Paul_

Once we finished our patrol with our usual banter I took off to where I had hid my clothes last night seeing as I wrecked the ones I was wearing this morning after I phased while talking to Damon. I quickly phased back and changed into my dress and flats. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and started walking towards home. Just as I was about a mile away from my house I heard a branch snap behind me and I turned and froze.

"Hello Isabelle," The woman greeted. I quickly unfroze and took a hesitant step forward.

"Mother?" I asked quietly, not quite believing my eyes.

"Yes, it's me," She replied. I took a step back, remembering her abandoning us.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said in confusion.

"I'm back now," She answered.

"How? Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously. Why was she here when I hadn't seen her in over a thousand years?

"I just came by to see you my child." She replied seriously.

"Why now?" I asked.

"Because I have been busy my child, is this any way to greet your own mother?" Mother asked.

I took the chance to take a good look at her; she hadn't changed a bit except her hair had been cut to her shoulders when it used to reach her waist. She used to wear it half up half down with a plait and now she curls it. Her brown eyes still sparkled in the sunlight and her blonde hair was still glossy. I took after my mother in looks but had my fathers eyes I had been told. I watched her as she took a step towards me.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle," My mother whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking away your opinions and options on immortality, for taking away your baby Alexander," She announced.

"You don't get to say his name," I hissed angrily.

"Don't you use that tone with me, I am your mother," she started to raise her voice.

"Then were the hell have you been when I needed you?" I yelled out, "Where were you when I got my heart broke? Where were you when I needed my mother when your husband murdered my father? When I needed your soothing words when my baby got taken by you and your husband? Where were you when I got my heart broke once again by the same man?"

By the end of it I broke down in sobs, collapsing onto my knees in front of my mother, she gathered me into her arms as she knelt in front of me and held me close to her. At first I tried to get away from her but after a few moments I gave up and leant against her, clutching to her. I had missed my mother, I may be over 1000 years old but I still needed my mothers comfort at times, this was one of those times. Everything from this past week came crashing down around me. It was too much in too little time. I needed space to think things through

"I'm so sorry Isabelle, I should have been there for you, and I promise whenever you need me I will be here from now on. I've been watching you from the other side my darling and I'm so proud by you," She soothed me as she rocked us back and forth. I sniffled then wiped my eyes as I pulled back.

"Why are you proud?" I asked.

"Because you've never killed a human being," She replied while cupping my cheeks in her hand, I looked into her eyes.

"I didn't want to be a monster," I whispered.

"You could never be a monster my darling. Never. You know I wouldn't allow that," She soothed me, I nodded. "I'm so sorry for taking away your human life without asking you your opinion first. You will never know how much that I regret taking away your choices and your child. I just wanted what was best for you darling." She apologised.

After all the trouble with Damon and the Cullen's lately I had been feeling slightly overwhelmed and lonely but now I had my mother back. My mother could soothe me in the meanest of rages or the deepest depths of sorry. If I know one thing its that my mother wouldn't hurt us. Not now, we meant too much to her. She said that she loved us more than anything when we were little. I remembered when we were young she would tuck us in and sing us a lullaby till we slept. I did the same with my three.

"I forgive you," I said.

"You do?" She asked shocked.

"Of course, you're my mother," I replied with a smile and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much my little Belle," my mother cooed as she held me. I closed my eyes when she called me by my childhood nickname.

"Will you come with me to meet some friends of mine?" I asked quietly. My mother stiffened.

"You can't tell anyone about me seeing you Belle, they won't understand and they won't forgive you for forgiving you," She insisted. I nodded in agreement. "Well I must be on my way, I shall see you soon my dear," She whispered then blurred off.

I sat there alone thinking about all that had happened and wondered if it was real. After a few moments I came to the conclusion I hadn't gone insane and my mother was really back. She wanted me and was sorry for all the ill deeds she did against me. I would always forgive my mother because she brought me into this world and raised me. Yeah she might have made some bad decisions but in the end she would always protect us.

I wiped my tears and stood up, brushing all the dirt, twigs and bits of dead leaves from my bare knees and continued walking home, once I got in I looked at the clock and saw it was 2pm so I decided to start food. I was going to need a shit load of food for the wolves. Luckily I always kept my kitchen full stocked. I gathered all my ingredients to make the dinner I had planned. It dawned on me that I still had one more person to invite to dinner so I picked up my phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello, this is Forks Police Department, how can I help you?" Fred, the deputy asked.

"Hello Fred, it's Isabella, could you put me through to Charlie please?" I asked kindly.

"Of course, just hold on a moment," He replied then a few seconds later the gruff voice of the Chief of Police came through the phone.

"Belle? What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Nothing's the matter, just wanted to invite you to dinner at mine is all, Billy and Jake are coming too," I said sweetly.

"Sure, at your place or mine?" He asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mine, I don't think there's enough room at yours," I laughed.

"Okay, what time would you like me there?"

"Around 4ish if that's no problem; if you could bring some beer that would be great, I'll pay you back when you get here."

"That's no problem at all and don't worry I'll fund the beer," He said with a chuckle.

"Okay, see you at 4," He replied then hung up.

Charlie knew all about who and what I was, he also knew about the Cullen's and the Pack, he is a very non judgmental man. As long as we don't kill or seriously harm anyone then he turns his back on most of the mystical goings on. He loves the fact I am over 1000 years old because he likes to ask me about things that happened during history and several places I have been.

A cough broke me out of my thoughts, I glanced up and saw Elena stood there leaning against the doorway looking rather happy, almost smug. I raised my eyebrow in question and her happiness faded a little. There's something not quite right about her, I'll have to do some digging but first I have a humongous dinner to cook. I started to sort things into the order I needed them when I noticed Elena still standing there.

"What can I do for you Elena?" I asked.

"Why are you cooking so much?" She asked curiously. I smiled.

"I have family and friends coming over for dinner," I replied. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Have you seen Damon around?" She asked, I froze slightly but not enough for her to notice. I turned to her, she had that really happy expression again.

"I have actually," I replied, frowning when her smile faltered.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope, no idea, anyway I must get on with dinner, anything else you need?" I asked, she shook her head and then blurred off.

For dinner I had decided to bacon, leek and potato soup with homemade bread rolls and loaves of bread. I also decided to Lasagne, a choice of salad, fries, mash potato and some vegetables and for dessert I was going to make a chocolate fudge cake and strawberry trifle. Though I'd probably have to do several big pots of soup, maybe 2 dozen loaves of bread and rolls, around 8 big lasagnes and several cakes and trifles.

So I got to work at vampire speed, the oven was already on and my bread dough was already on its way to rising it a huge industrial mixing bowl I acquired. I was just cutting up the leeks when I saw Peter, Char, Rose and Jasper walking into the kitchen, they were all holding hands and yet again I felt a pang of loss when I saw how in love they were. I saw Jasper frown at me but I just shrugged it off.

"Hello Belle," Rose greeted and came up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as fierce.

"Hey Rose, how are you all doing today?" I asked in fake happiness.

"We're okay, how are you today?" Jasper asked in concern, I just shrugged and continued chopping up leeks.

"I'm doing alright I guess, could be better, could be worse." I replied nonchalantly.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened last night between you and Damon? I mean you were so happy when you left and when you came back you were in tears and screaming at Damon," Rose said.

"We came across Katherine, she attacked me, I flung her around a bit, broke her nose was about to stake her when Damon threw me away from her and then protected her," I said brokenly, my heart squeezing as I recalled what happened.

"That bastard," Char seethed.

"I'll rip his balls off," Rose snarled.

"Then she told me how Damon had spent his entire vampire life searching for a way to get Katherine out of the tomb, went so far as to release every starved vampire in the tomb out to find Katherine and when he couldn't find her in there he searched hi and low for her. 2 years ago Katherine came back and Damon declared his love for her, basically she laughed in his face and told him that she only loved Stefan. He kissed her though. He never bothered searching for me, looking me up to see what had happened to me. He didn't deny any of it. He still loves her. I will never be enough for him. Never. I will always be his 2nd choice," I sunk to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I'm so sorry Belle," Peter soothed as he knelt in front of me.

"Am I that unworthy Peter? I just wanted him to love me but he will never love me as much as he loves Katherine," I whimpered and once again burst into tears over the man that is Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**I promise I will reveal all soon.**

**A/N I saw the Olympic Flame yesterday. Pretty cool if you ask me. Reviews are like Damon Salvatore topless and wrapped in a towel ;)**


	13. Visions

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Twilight or Vampire Diaries Characters, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer and LJ Smith do.**

* * *

An hour later most of the food was prepared and ready to go in the oven. The trifle was setting in the fridge, the icing for the cake was already made and the vegetables were ready to be boiled. So I went and changed out of my dirty clothes. Because it was so hot outside I decided on a black high waisted skirt that clung to my body tightly. I pulled on a white fitted spaghetti strap top and tucked it into my skirt. I put on a pair of white wedges and a black bead necklace. I washed my hair then left it to dry in its natural waves. I added some mascara and eyeliner and I was done. I'd already invited everyone who lived in the house with me, except Damon and they had all agreed to be there so I had made extra just for them. I quickly drained a blood bag and I was feeling much better.

I walked outside to my garden shed and set up tables and chairs on the lawns seeing as it was so warm. I set the tables and started on making some cool drinks, like lemonade and fruit punch and put them in the fridge. I made sure I had plenty of ice cream and ice cubes. Once I was done it was time to start putting the food in the oven. I had just put the lasagnes in when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I yelled out and opened the front door and grinned when I saw Charlie, Jake and Billy with arms full of beer.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted.

"Hey Charlie, bring them on through, leave the door open for the others," I smiled and led them to the kitchen.

Once the beer was in the drinks fridge I have, the boys made their way into the living room where I heard a game being played on the TV. I rolled my eyes, typical men. All about sports. Leave the women to the cooking. I washed up all the things I'd used so far. I turned on my CD player and a song I liked started to play so I closed my eyes and sang along.

_**I'm running out of patience  
'Cos I can't believe what the hell I'm hearing  
And speaking of hell  
It don't compare to this heat  
That I am feeling**_

_**I love you too much**_  
_**It shows**_  
_**All my emotions go**_  
_**Out of control oh whoa whoa**_  
_**Good for you bad for me**_  
_**When I can hardly see**_  
_**From the tears that flow oh whoa**_

_**Can't forget to breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Before i lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**I am gunna breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**Not going to lie**_  
_**Or even try**_  
_**You've got my wheel spinning**_  
_**And I ain't the one to show**_  
_**The gun**_  
_**'Cos that means you will be**_  
_**Winning oh yeah**_

_**I love you too much**_  
_**It shows**_  
_**All my emotions go**_  
_**Out of control oh whoa whoa**_  
_**Good for you bad for me**_  
_**When I can hardly see**_  
_**From the tears that flow oh whoa**_

_**Ooh oh ooh**_  
_**Can't forget to breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**I am gunna breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**Somebody better hold me back**_  
_**You're lucky I know how to act**_  
_**(So lucky ain't gunna attack)**_  
_**I'm being calm and cool**_  
_**But believe me you**_  
_**It's taking everything to just**_  
_**Breathe breathe breathe ...**_

_**Can't forget to breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**I am gunna breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**Can't forget to breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_**I am gunna breathe slow**_  
_**Count from one to ten**_  
_**With my eyes closed**_  
_**'Cos ladies take it in**_  
_**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_  
_**Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

I heard clapping behind me and my eyes widened when I saw the entire pack and imprints stood there watching me with grins on their faces. I giggled in embarrassment and hid my face.

"No need to be embarrassed Bells, that was awesome," Paul announced.

"Yeah I agree with Paul and I didn't think I'd ever say that," Leah said with a pout.

"Thanks, so we're eating outside today because it's so warm today, is that okay with everyone?" I asked while checking on my lasagnes.

"Sure that's fine," Old Quil said while grabbing his self a beer. I rolled my eyes.

"Help your self," I laughed.

"So what are you making? Everything smells so good," Jacob sniffed the air appreciatively.

2 hours later and all the food was gone, the elder men had gone inside to watch a game on the TV. I had hoped to introduce the elders and imprints to the people living in my house but they all seemed to go out after 5 minutes of the wolves being here so I was doing it solo. I was a little upset that no one even bothered saying hello to my pack family, they just left. They had promised to make an effort and make an appearance. So say I was pissed off was an understatement.

Damon hadn't reappeared which I was thankful for. I couldn't deal with him at the moment. I did wish that my mother could have joined us for dinner. I was sure that she'd get along with the elders with their stories and legends. My mother loved telling stories and hearing new legends and stories.

All of the pack were complaining that it was too hot today so I signalled for Kim, Emily, Claire and Angela to come to me. Angela Weber goes to Forks and was one of my very few human friends and I was delighted when Jacob imprinted on her. She knew all about the pack, the Cullen's and me. She was slightly wary of me but it only took a few moments and we were back to our usual chatty selves. The imprints walked over to where I was stood.

"What's up Bells?" Kim asked.

"Stay here a moment, I just needed you all out of the firing line," I grinned when they stared at me in confusion.

I blurred round to where my hosepipe lay on the side of the house and silently crept back around behind the pack. Then aimed it them all and when no one was watching I used my power to turn the tap on full blast. The men and Leah screamed as the cold water hit them. I doubled over laughing at their expense because of the looks on their faces.

"What are you doing Isabelle?" Sam asked me.

"Hosing down the dogs," I winked at the imprints.

The imprints, even little Claire was laughing as Paul tackled me to the ground, wrestling the hose out of my grasp then turned it on me. I laughed even harder when Jacob tackled Paul and I took that as my cue to jump up run to the rest of the pack. Leah shoved me playfully and then Jacob and Paul got a mischievous look on their faces and instead of continuing wrestling the hose out of each others hands they decided it would be funnier to turn the hosepipe on the rest of us.

I ran inside and got my Ipod and portable speakers and set them up a little way from the hose's aim. I looked through my song list until one I really likes came onto the screen, I ran over to little Claire and picked her up. She squealed when she got wet. I started singing; Paul joined in on the Flo Rida parts. I placed Claire in a grinning Quil's arms. Claire was doted on by all the Pack and imprints and I saw her like a niece.

(**Paul/**_Bells/__**Both)**_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_**I want to shut down the club**_  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones**_  
_**Oooh**_

I pointed to Paul and started dancing around him while the other imprints danced with their wolves, the single pack members joined in dancing with me all individually but Paul hogged me mostly.

**I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping  
Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too**  
**Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models  
**  
_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do  
_  
_**I want shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh  
**_  
**Party rocker, foot show stopper  
More shampoo  
Never one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Till I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby till the freaky show**

**What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, coming harder than we hit play  
Do you busy with the bail, were you insane  
**  
_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_**I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh  
**_  
_I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl  
_  
**Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough**_  
__**I can't lie**_  
_The wilds don't lie_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_**I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh**_

_I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl..._

I grinned and high fived Paul who looked slightly breathless from the rapping and dancing combined, I saw the others watching us with grins. I gave a dramatic bow then took Claire into my arms again and started dancing around the garden with her as 'California Girl's' by Katy Perry started playing. She giggled as I spun us around in circles. Quil tried to snatch her away but I flicked him on the nose.

"Bad Quil," Claire scolded innocently. Quil looked stunned.

"Good Claire Bear," I cooed.

We continued dancing to whatever songs my Ipod played. We were halfway through the Grease Medley when Peter came outside, of course because the sun was out he started glittering like a disco ball and Claire tried to make a run towards him but I swooped her up in my arms. She started to cry but I passed her to Quil who sent me grateful look. Peter looked slightly hurt but I know that wolves are very protective of their imprints and being near human blood drinking vampires isn't a great thing. Wolves run on their instincts when they're imprints near danger.

"Hey Peter, where have you been? You missed all the fun," I asked.

"Sorry we had to go hunting, we tried the vegetarian diet for the first time," Peter's face scrunched up in disgust. If I wasn't so pissed off then I would of found his face funny.

"And it couldn't wait for just a few more hours to get to know the pack?" I asked irritated.

Peter and Char hunted yesterday, so did Jasper and Rose. So their excuses were bullshit. They could go almost a week without feeling shit. I just wanted them to get to know my pack family. Peter shifted uncomfortably, Char, Rose and Jasper joined Peter. I could hear Quil shushing a still bawling Claire as she tried to escape to go to the four walking disco balls. I turned to Quil who looked like he could cry because Claire was upset. The wolves did almost everything their imprints asked of them and it was killing Quil not to be able to Claire what she wanted.

"Hey Quil, would you like me to hold her for you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," He answered then passed Claire back to me. He then flanked me so he could keep an eye on Claire.

"Claire, if you're a good girl Quil will help me set up the paddling pool for you and maybe Quil will give you a ride on his back like a horsey. Would you like that sweetie?" I asked while shifting her onto my hip so I could look at her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, then I'm sure you can be the best behaved big girl there ever was," I whispered.

"Yes Aunty Bell," She said excitedly then hugged me as tight as she could.

I turned back to the four Cold Ones stood in front of me and narrowed my eyes at them all, Rose was watching Claire with longing. If she had been bothered to turn up to dinner then maybe Quil would allow Claire to spend some time with Rose, supervised of course. They at least had the decency to hang their heads in shame.

"Now I don't want any bull excuses about hunting, you all went just yesterday," I said calmly.

"We're sorry Bells," Char said.

"Sorry isn't good enough Charlotte, I wanted you all to meet my pack family, they are extremely important to me and you all couldn't even grace us with a hello or a goodbye sorry we have to go, so why?" I asked.

"You're not the boss of us Isabelle, you can't tell me what to do," Rose said defiantly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

I handed Claire to Emily who gave me a smile then blurred to Rosalie and let my face change as I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. I snarled at her.

"I think you'll find I do Rosalie. I make your laws and I am head of the Volturi and I also allow you to stay in my home, so respect your elders child," I hissed dangerously. I saw Jasper take a step towards us. "Don't take another step Major," I said without taking my eyes off Rose.

"I'm sorry Belle," Rosalie said apologetically. I dropped her none to gracefully on her ass.

"I doubt that very much, I just asked you one thing since you started living here. Hell I even helped you out with the Cullen's and so did the wolves and none of us have to do that for you. I don't make you do your own laundry, I don't expect you to pay rent or gas for my cars you all are using yet you couldn't do this one little thing for me, why is that?" I asked.

"The stench of the Werewolves Bells," Char started but I silenced her with a wave of my hand.

"And you don't think you stink to the Pack but have they said anything about that to me? To you? No they have been nothing but nice and you completely disrespect me in my home," I clenched my fists and attempted to calm down.

"Belle," Jasper said.

"No, just go, do whatever you want to do, I don't give a shit anymore," I sighed and turned away from them.

A few hours later and everyone had left, Char and Rose had tried apologizing several times but I told them that they could do whatever the hell they liked. I was severely pissed off. I just wanted them to get along and they couldn't make the effort when the shifters had came and made the effort and they made the excuse of 'werewolf stench' when they're not werewolves.

After changing into a pair of jeans and a tank top I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out the door without telling anyone where I was going. I needed my mom and hopefully she would come find me.

I was a mile away from the house, in the exact spot where I had came across my mother this morning and sat down on the floor, waiting, I didn't care how long I had to wait. I just needed my mom. I don't know how long I was sat on the ground but I heard my mother's voice behind me.

"Hello my Little Bell," she said. I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you mother," I whispered.

"It's only been a few hours my darling," She replied.

"No I meant I've missed you all those years you've been gone."

"So tell me about your life while I was gone." She said as she sat down on the floor, I sat opposite her ready to tell my tale.

I told her all about the adventures me and my siblings got on. I told her that most of us had stayed the same in over 1000 years and that we were still close.

"In 1860 I moved to a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, we know it as the place we lived in as human," I smiled and my mother frowned, "I met a family called the Swan's who I found out were direct descendants of my baby Alexander, they had just moved there so I compelled them to think I was their 18 year old daughter Isabella Swan," I smiled at the memories.

"A few weeks after I moved there I met a young man named Damon Salvatore, he was on leave from the army and we got to know each other. We eventually started courting and while he was away serving in the army I wrote to him every week. His brother Stefan, who was like a younger brother to me kept me company and I found out he had been courting Katherine Pierce, someone whom I knew as Katerina Petrova decades before. They were courting in secret and I only found out because I walked in on them kissing. When Damon came back he persuaded me to sleep with him because we were to be married anyway." I sighed at my mother's stern look.

"Anyway Damon started spending less and less time with me and the night before we were due to be married he came to my room and told me that he didn't love me and that he couldn't go through with the wedding, I broke down because I was utterly devastated." My voice cracked towards the end and my mother held me to her.

"I had to leave town a few weeks later because I found out I was with child, mother I didn't even think it was possible for us to conceive children," I whispered.

"Neither did I," She murmured.

"Would you like to meet them one day? They are so beautiful," I said with a smile.

"Where are they now?" She asked curiously.

"They are in Italy with the leaders of the Cold One's, my Chelsea found her mate there and her siblings couldn't bear to be apart from her so I let them stay, they are safe there and I trust Aro with my life."

I don't know why but my instinct was telling me not to reveal everything to my mother, like the fact I could change into wolf form at will or that I was part of a wolf pack. So I didn't, I trusted my instinct because it was hardly ever wrong.

"I would love to meet them one day but not now, no one can know about us meeting up, they won't understand," she said.

"But I'm sure if I explain it to them they would understand, you are my mother," I smiled but my mother gripped my forearms tightly.

"Isabelle I said don't tell anybody, are you going to disobey your own mother?" She hissed. I flinched away from her. My mother could be one scary bitch when she wanted to be.

"Mother, let go, you're hurting me," I said as I tried to wiggle free from her grasp.

"Promise me Isabella that you won't tell anybody," She insisted as she squeezed harder.

"Okay, Okay I promise, just please let go," I whimpered as she let go and the blood flowed to where she gripped my arm, making it throb.

"I'm sorry Belle," My mother apologized.

I nodded then stood up then turned my back to my mother, rubbing my throbbing arms gently, I took a deep breath and when I turned around my mother had gone and I was alone once again. I stood there for a few moments collecting my thoughts. I shook my head and leant down to pick my jacket up off the floor, I gasped as I was sucked into a vision.

(_Vision)_

_**Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Felix and Jane were walking the Cullen's to the throne room for a meeting with the Kings about their punishments because they'd been under observation long enough when suddenly Edward launched forward and grabbed Chelsea. Emmett started to fight Felix while the Esme fought Afton, Carlisle just stood there wide eyed. Jane started taking down the Cullen's but Chelsea's scream distracted her. She watched in horror as Edward ripped her head off Esme tore off her other limbs. Jane tried to get to them but Emmett blocked her way. **_

_**Suddenly there was a fire where Chelsea stood and Alice was cackling like a maniac while holding a lighter in her hand. Jane let out a piercing scream. **_

_**The Cullen's, all except Carlisle had crazed looks in their eyes and all their eyes were flat black. They then jumped out of the nearest window and ran off. Afton was looking at the pile of ashes that was his mate with devastation clear on his face. **_

_**Jane and Alec were staring in horror while clutching to one another. Demetri and Felix looked feral as they jumped out of the window and gave chase to the crazed Cullen's.**_

_**(**End Vision)_

* * *

_**Dun. Dun. Duun.. Cliffie moment.. Poor Chelsea.**_


	14. Dead

CHAPTER 14

I gasped out as I fell to my knees and wrapped my arm round my waist and let out a scream of agony. No not Chelsea, they can't kill my baby. I sobbed loudly as I got to my feet and ran to my house as fast as I could. I burst through the front door, literally but I didn't care as I searched for my cell phone. Sobs were still wracking my body as dialed Aro's number and I bit my lip when he didn't answer.

"Fuck!" I yelled out and tried again. Still no luck.

Jasper and Peter ran into the room at that point and my face must be a state because they both froze on the spot and their faces fell. Jasper took a step towards me.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head unable to say the words; I couldn't otherwise it'd seem real. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, glad Damon had removed all his crap and ran to my safe hidden behind a panel in my walk in closet. I opened it quickly and removed my passport and credit cards. I couldn't just stand around here doing nothing, I was going to Italy myself to try and stop the terrible thing happening. I blurred back downstairs and was about to walk out the door when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered but I already knew who it was going to be.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry," Aro's voice came through the phone.

"No, not Chelsea," I whimpered quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Felix and Demetri are tracking them now, I shall let you know when we find them." Aro's said.

I dropped the phone and let out an agonized scream; I collapsed on the floor in a heap and rocked back and forth as I tried to hold my self together. The others rushed to me and kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't say it. I didn't want to tell them my baby had died. It would seem real if I said those two words that made my world crumble. I sobbed brokenly as the realization hit me. Chelsea was gone, never coming back. I would never see her smiling again, never hear her laugh or argue with me when she couldn't get what she wanted. I would have gladly taken her place. The world already seemed a much darker place without my Chelsea in it. Stefan knelt in front of me.

"Belle, tell me what's wrong," he asked softly. Elena was stood behind him with worry on her face.

"Is it Damon? Is there something wrong with Damon?" Elena fired off. I shook my head and she breathed a sigh of relief and walked off. Bitch.

"Belle, come on you can tell me," Stefan urged.

"Chelsea," I sobbed out her name.

"What's wrong with her Belle?" he asked urgently.

I knew that he was worried about her. Chelsea and Stefan got on brilliantly. They loved playing jokes on each other and just talking about history. Plus he was a great uncle to her. I sobbed harder at the memories.

"She's gone," I whispered brokenly.

"Gone where?" Jasper asked.

"Dead," I sobbed and I heard several gasps from everyone. "My baby's gone," I whispered brokenly.

Everyone tried talking to me and asking me what they could do to help. I just needed to get out of here. I ran upstairs and grabbed a shoulder bag to put my phone, credit card and passport in then ran back out. They tried calling after me but I ignored them. I felt too stifled in that house. I dropped my bag, stripped off my clothes and tied them to my leg and then phased into my wolf form and picked up the bag straps between my teeth and ran to La Push. My mind kept repeating the vision of Chelsea getting ripped apart and it was killing me.

Just as I got to the boundary line I let out an agonized howl. A few moments later I felt several people shift. I heard the entire pack in my mind at once. They seemed worried.

_Isabelle what's wrong? –Sam_

_Chelsea's dead- Me_

I heard several howls ring out as they made their way to me. I curled up on the floor and whined as I thought about my Chelsea. Leah trotted over to me as she stepped in the clearing I was led in and curled up beside me; the others soon came and joined us. We were all curled up together and sharing each others pain. This was the support I needed. I counted these people as my family. I then realized I needed to call my brothers.

_Isabelle what will you do now? – Sam_

_Kill those bastards the Cullen's – I snarled._

_What do you need us to do? – Leah_

_Keep La Push safe, the Cullen's know I have an alliance with you so they might try something here, I need to get my brother's here also. I need to get Alec and Jane here; if they start living off of animals do you think they could stay in a secluded house in La Push. I need them protected. I couldn't protect Chelsea but I need those two safe. I can't lose anymore of my children. – Me_

_Sure, as long as they stick to golden eyes. What about the vamps staying at your house? – Sam_

_They should be fine, 3 of them have fought in Vampire wars and the Salvatore's should be fine, we're faster and stronger than the Cold Ones. – Me_

_So what are your brother's like? – Leah_

_You'll have to wait and see, I shall contact my sister also. She needs to be here too. I need all my family together. We'll position ourselves over Forks and La Push. Doing regular boundary checks but no one is to be patrolling alone. I shall have my many spies over the world keep an eye out for the Cullen's. – Me_

_Sounds good, we can do patrols in pairs and even three's – Sam._

_When I'm around I shall patrol with you and I also will keep watch of the imprints. I can use my bird form most of the time if they need their privacy. I shall also perform some spells on La Push. I'm considering dropping out of school also until this all blows over. – Me_

_What kind of spells and I don't think you'll need to stop going to school. – Sam_

_Maybe like a boundary spell to repel vampires that you haven't invited onto your land, a mind block on all of the pack, imprints and elders. And protection spells on yourselves and your homes. I'm thinking that we should have a building/house as a safety bunker for the imprints and elders in case there is a breach. – Me_

_Sounds like a good idea. – Sam_

_I'll draw up plans tonight. We haven't got time to do this legally so find a place that's remote but can be protected easily and if we all chip in building it then we should get it done in what a month or so? – Me_

_I agree with you Belle – Jacob._

_Me Too – the rest chimed in._

_We need to also make sure it's fully stocked with food, medical supplies. Blood bags. Weapon's etc. If you lot deal with food I can do the rest. – Me_

_Okay, we'll going to get on it right away, are you going to be okay? – Sam_

_Not really but I'll have to be for the moment. – Me_

I stood up and phased back, not really caring about decency at the moment, I pulled my clothes back on and watched as everyone stood up and phased back. They all came over and gave me comforting hugs that ended up in a group hug.

"I love you guys," I said.

"We love you too Bells," They chorused.

I stepped back and bent down to pick up my bag, the rest of the pack left to get things done; I ran home and saw everyone outside on the lawn waiting for me.

"Are you okay Bells?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"Why on earth would I be okay Rose?" I snapped. She looked like she was gong to say something but decided against it. Good girl.

I went inside and into the kitchen, grabbing a blood bag and draining it. I was half through my second bag when they all came into the kitchen with concern on their faces. I finished my second bag then dropped it in the trash can.

"What's the plan Isabelle?" Stefan asked me softly.

"I'm going to kill the Cullen's," I said calmly. Rose and Jasper looked horrified.

"Problem with my plan?" I asked angrily.

"Why are you going to kill them?" Jasper asked.

"They killed my daughter so I kill them. Do you know what it was like to be sucked into a vision and see your daughter ripped to pieces by Edward and Esme Cullen and then see Alice light her up? To feel her pain as well as everyone else's?" I snarled angrily. The others took a step back and didn't say anything.

"No I didn't think so," I snapped.

I stormed out of the room with tears in my eyes just thinking about it makes me want to drop down and cry but I can't. I need to be strong for the others at this moment in time. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone and dialed Aro's number.

"Hello?" Aro asked, he sounded upset.

"Aro, it's me," I replied simply.

"Isabelle, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Terribly, you?"

"About the same, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm going to need you to send Afton, Jane and Alec to me for a while. I need them here with me after Ch- what happened?" My voice broke so I cleared my throat.

"They'll be there tomorrow, I send you my deepest sympathies Belle, your father and mother are distraught and so is everyone else," He said sadly.

"Thank you Aro, I have to go, phone you soon," I said then hung up.

I went down into my library and started thinking up designs for a safe house. After a few hours brainstorming I came up with a three floor house. It would have eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen with plenty of storage space. In the attic would be a medical room full of supplies, weapons and blood bags. The basement would have an iron door and iron walls with no windows which made it pretty soundproof, a few hidden compartments around the house for weapons and medical supplies. We would install heavy duty metal shutters on all of the windows and doors incase we needed them. So basically a fort that would offer a little protection for the imprints. I don't know why but had a feeling and my instincts were telling me we needed this. That a shitstorm was brewing and it was coming right our way.

Once I had finished drawing up the blue prints and ordering supplies online to be dropped off at my house, I took the blue prints and walked downstairs. I saw everyone in the living room so I walked in and sat on the window seat checking my plans once more. Sam had a construction company and most of the older pack members worked there. Even Leah. So they all knew what they were doing plus with our speed and agility then we should get it done within a month.

"What have you got there Belle?" Peter asked.

"Are you okay Belle?" Char asked.

"Blue prints," I murmured. "I'll be back later," I said absentmindedly and walked out the door.

I know I wasn't being very social with the others but I needed time to think and they were smothering me with all their 'are you okays?' and 'what can I do's?' I ran to La Push after making sure no one was following me. I ran to Sam's and knocked on his door. It was 10pm so I hope I wasn't disturbing anything. Emily opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

"I heard what happened, I'm so sorry," Emily whispered. I hugged her back as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Thank you Emily, is Sam here?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in," She gave me a watery smile then led me to the kitchen where most of the pack members were even the imprints, Charlie and Elders were here. Only Seth, Colin and Brady were missing. They were probably patrolling.

"Hey Belle, what you got there Loca?" Jake asked curiously, eyeing the blue prints in my hands.

"Plans for the safe house," I replied.

"Let's see then," Billy urged. I gave him a small smile.

I placed the plans down on the table and unrolled them slowly. I heard several gasps. The pack all had grins on their faces. Billy and Quil gave me thumbs up. Charlie was studying them in awe.

"Wow Bells this is amazing," Charlie said.

"I decided we needed all the protection we could get so I'm thinking heavy metal shutters on the windows and doors in case we need a lock down. A basement with supplies for weeks, plus the walls will be solid iron with no windows. We shall install vents that will be masked. We will have an armory and several hidden compartments to hide weapons in. I don't know why but I feel like we have a shit storm coming for us," I whispered.

"This is brilliant," Quil murmured.

"I've even put a ramp on the doors and also there will be a room downstairs for Billy," I smiled.

"Thanks Bells," Billy said.

"Isabelle, we heard what happened to your daughter, we're so sorry, in a few days we will hold a ceremony in her memory," Old Quil said softly while placing a hand on my shoulder, I gave him a watery smile. I was touched they would do a ceremony for my Chelsea.

"No problem. The supplies have all been ordered and shall be here within the next few days. We just need to find a place to build. I figured to do a stone house because wood would be easy to burn down if they ever found it, the supplies are being delivered to mine." I explained. Everyone nodded. "I have to make a quick phone call," I smiled then grabbed my cell phone. I gasped as I got dragged into a vision.

(_Vision)_

_**My twin brother was in a coffin, he was wrapped up in chains that were almost impenetrable in his ****dessicated state. His eyes were open and he looked desperate and alone. Slowly the scene started to change and I saw a sign for Huancayo, Peru.**_

_(End Vision)_

I gasped and clutched onto the edge of the table, breathing heavily. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and jumped. I looked up to see everyone staring at me in concern.

"I have to go," I said as I grabbed my bag I had brought with me. I was thankful I had left my credit card and passport in it.

"Isabelle whats the matter?" Sam asked me.

"I have to go to Peru, can you hold the fort for a few days?" I asked Sam.

"Peru?" He asked.

"No time to explain, I have to go, don't tell the other's where I've gone, I'll do the protection spells as soon as I get back. Try to find a location asap get Charlie to help with finding somewhere no one will cause upset about and as soon as the supplies start coming in, start building," I said then blurred out of the room.

I ran all the way to Seattle airport and compelled my way onto the next flight which left in an hour. I didn't like using compulsion on humans but I had to. I needed to save my brother. I had so many questions swirling around my head. Why was he dessicated? Where were my siblings? Why didn't I find out sooner?

I snuck into a bathroom stall and said the incantation that would bring my grymwar to me. After it appeared I sat back at the gate waiting for my flight. I looked through the book to find the spell I'd need to wake my brother from his dessicated state. I found it and memorised it. A few minutes later the boarding call for Peru.

20 hours later I arrived in Cuzco, Peru and it was only 4am so I could quickly make it to Huancayo within a few hours if I run full out but first I needed to sneak into a hospital and get several blood bags, after I got them I started running full speed which humans wouldn't be able to see. As I ran I thought about what my brother had done to get himself dessicated. He must of pissed off a few witches in his time. I would find out what happened when I got him out of here.

When I got to Huancayo I used my nose until I could smell my brother faintly, I got on my knees and started to digging with my hands, not caring if I got dirty or not. My nails got dirt caked under them and I grimaced. That was going to be a bitch to clean. My brother owes me huge. I soon hit something solid and breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed one end of the coffin and dragged it up to ground level and ripped the roof off.

I gasped in horror at the state of my twin brother. His eyes opened and they were looking at me with such desperation. His skin was ashen and the veins in his body were prominent. I've never seen him look so vulnerable before. I was going to make whoever did this pay. One thing to mess with me but if you mess with my family, especially my siblings you wanna watch your back.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I whispered then stroked his hair in a soothing manner.

I grabbed the blood bags and placed them beside me and I ripped the chains from his body with ease. I saw him blink at me and I smiled slightly. I grabbed my grymwar and opened it to the page I needed it. I placed my hands on my twin's chest and started to speak.

"Let this heart beat again,

Let the blood pump through their veins once more,

Let their body come alive,

Remove this person from their desiccated state,"

My brother gasped and sat up, he tried to stand up but he wasn't strong enough, I grabbed a blood bag and gave it to him, he drained it within seconds so I handed him the others. I took a good look at him and smiled. He looked so much better now, his eyes sparkled with life and his sandy blonde hair shined in the dawn light. I quickly put on my spare Lapis Lazuli ring on his finger.

"I know it's slightly feminine but it's all I have on me," I whispered.

"Thank you sister," His voice rasped from not being used.

Once the other blood bags had been drained he stood up looking a lot better than he did before. I stood up also and smiled at him.

"Isabelle," he said as he hugged me tightly.

"Klaus," I breathed then burst into tears in my brother's arms.


	15. Family Reunions

"What's wrong Belle?" Klaus asked with concern written all over his face. He knew it must be bad if I was crying in front of him.

"Chelsea's dead," I sobbed, my voice breaking as my breaths became sharp gasps.

Klaus shushed me and held me close while stroking my hair. My brother may be an assehole to others but to me he was the best big brother ever. He only showed me and our sibling's compassion. He only showed positive emotions and comfort when we were alone otherwise we'd be displaying our weaknesses to the world and that could end up with disastrous consequences, especially with our growing number in enemies. Klaus was my full blooded relative unlike my other siblings. He understood me and I understood him most of the time in ways no one else could, not even our other siblings. We argued like any on other siblings did but we always came together at the end.

"Can't you do the same spell you used on Marcus Volturi's wife to bring her back from the dead?" He asked me with confusion.

I gasped in realization. Of course, the spell, I forgot all about it with my mind focused on Chelsea's death and freeing my brother. About a year ago I had came across a spell that brought the dead back to life, I decided to try it out on Didyme because I knew everyone had missed her and Marcus was so terribly sad. It took a few attempts but it worked in the end and I haven't seen any side effects yet. I threatened to dethrone Aro if he ever laid a malicious hand on his sister again. I was disgusted when I found out that he had killed his own blood sister to keep Marcus from leaving.

"I completely forgot about that, thank you brother," I sighed in relief. I could get my baby back. "We have to stop at Italy on the way back then," I said excitedly and started sprinting back to the airport. Klaus ran beside me. An hour into our run a thought occurred to me.

"Have you managed to break the curse yet brother?" I asked.

"I have," Klaus grinned.

"Congratulations brother," I said happily.

"Thank you sister," he said with a smile.

I was happy he could transform now. I knew that he would get frustrated and angry when he couldn't transform. I knew that sometimes he would get extremely jealous when I would transform, I did at times wish that I could give him the gift of releasing his werewolf side but alas I could not. I wonder if he'd like to be able to transform at will with no pain. I'll have to ask him.

"When we get back to Washington would you like me to do a spell so you could become like me?" I asked.

"Like you?" He asked in confusion.

"I can shift at will and it doesn't involve breaking any bones nor is it painful." I explained, Klaus's eyes lit up.

"You would do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, you're my brother, my twin you know I would pretty much do anything for you," I said.

"I would be grateful if you could do that, it does smart a bit when I transform," He said.

"I'm part of a pack too now," I grinned.

"A pack?" Klaus enquired.

"A pack of shifters in La Push a Native Reserve, they shift into wolves to protect their people from Cold Ones, they descend from Chief Taha Aki," I explained.

"The Quileutes who are Spirit Warriors, descended from wolves?" Klaus asked. He was into legends and History just as much as I was.

"The very ones, they are great friends of mine, family even," I said.

"Then I must meet them," Klaus said.

"That's fine by me, just no killing the people that live in La Push or Forks, you can either hunt in Seattle or bloodbag diet and you can't kill your victims," I instructed. Klaus's face scrunched up in disapproval, I gave him my puppy dog eye look, he groaned in defeat.

"Fine, very well, no killing the residents of La Push or Forks," he grumbled with an adorable pout.. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I grinned happily.

"So what have you been up to these past few decades little sister?" Klaus asked curiously.

"How about we save the long stories for when we get back to Washington?" I asked and he nodded in reply.

An hour later we arrived in Cuzco airport and booked a flight to Italy which didn't leave until 10pm this evening so Klaus and I decided to book a room at a hotel near the airport. Seeing as it was still morning time in Peru we thought it would be a good idea to go sightseeing and browse some shops. It was nice to spend some time with my brother just the two of us, it had been too long.

We had just visited some of the Incan ruins while discussing about the Inca myths surrounding Manco Capac and his coming to power. We loved discussing what we thought the truth behind the myths were because we were supposed to be myths ourselves. We ran back to Cuzco at Vampire speed and saw that we still had a few hours left until our flight left so we decided to go to the Inca museum. We walked into the Inca museum to have a look around. I smiled at the local women who were sat on the floor showing how to weave. I always admired people who got creative the old fashioned way. Klaus and I were both amazed about the amount of detail that went into Inca pottery and ceramics. I brought a few authentic pieces from the gift were pricey but money didn't matter to me.

We were halfway through having a drink in a little café in the airport waiting for our flight which took off in an hour when my phone rang.

"Huh, I didn't know I even had cell signal here," I mused as I answered the phone.

"Isabelle, where the hell are you?" Char's sharp voice came from the phone.

"Excuse me?" I asked, Klaus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Jane, Afton and Alec got here a few hours ago and are devastated, they need their mother and she is nowhere to be found, gallivanting off around god knows where when her children need her here," Rose said with disgust clear in her voice. Waves of red hot anger pulsed through my body. That bitch had no business accusing me of shit.

"For your information Rosalie I am not gallivanting I have found a solution to a problem," I hissed. "Now why don't you stop getting in my business and telling me how to be a mother, are you a mother? No so don't fucking judge me Rosalie," I said dangerously. Rosalie snarled on the other side of the phone.

"Child, it would bear you well to stop snarling at Isabelle," Klaus spoke in a cold tone from beside me.

"Child? Who the hell do you think you are fucker? What the fuck is going on Isabelle? You're gallivanting around the place with some bloke when your daughter just died?" Rosalie snarled.

"Your worst nightmare, I'll see you in a day," Klaus said and I hung up with a sigh.

"Now who was that?" Klaus asked with disdain clear in his voice.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, a cold one who I happened to invite into my home to live with me after her coven were betraying her and keeping her from her true mate, now I'm starting to rethink my generosity." I said.

"She doesn't sound very appreciative of your kindness," Klaus remarked.

"I don't think anyone has said Thank you yet," I replied sadly.

"I'll have a little word with them," Klaus grinned and put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly, I leant against him and sighed.I knew that he was going to threaten them a little and I couldn't help but smile at my brothers antics.

"Too much has happened at once lately and I don't know how to cope with it all, I feel like I'm going to have a breakdown at any time," I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"Belle, life is tough, we just have to power through and deal with what life throws at us, I know its hard now but we have to focus on the happier times." Klaus said.

"Is it too much to ask to want to have a peaceful existence with my family and friends?" I asked while finishing my drink.

"Not at all," He replied.

"When did you get so smart brother?" I asked.

"I've always been smart little sister but sometimes it pays to play dumb," Klaus smirked and I had to agree with him hole heartedly.

Thirty hours later we were waiting in an Italian airport waiting for the flight back to Washington with Chelsea beside me, I think she was getting annoyed by my coddling but I couldn't help it. Mother's instinct. I'd only just gotten her back and I wasn't about to let her out of my sight again. The Cullen's were still going to pay for what they had done for their crimes. Chelsea had put in a pair of muddy brown contacts so she wouldn't stand out with crimson eyes as we waited. I hoped everyone back home was okay, I knew my children and Afton would be devastated, I could see Chelsea literally bouncing in her seat waiting.

Chelsea was delighted to see her Uncle Klaus again. He was actually a very good Uncle to my children. All of my siblings had fallen in love with them instantly and they were doted upon. He was also very protective of us, some guy tried hitting on Chelsea and Klaus told him to leave us alone or he would break his legs. I'm sure Afton would appreciate it, Chelsea and I had to stifle our giggles as the man scurried away smelling of urine. I pulled my phone out and dialed a familiar number as we waited for our flight to be called.

"Hello?" A male voice came through the end of the phone.

"Elijah," I replied.

"Ah Isabelle, how are you little sister?" Elijah asked.

"I am well, I could be better, I have a request," I said with a smile.

"What may that be little sister?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I need you and our other siblings to meet me in Forks, Washington, as soon as you can," I replied.

"I can bring myself, Kol and Rebekah to Forks within a few hours, I cannot bring Klaus and Finn is unavailable," Elijah replied coolly.

"Don't worry about Klaus, I have him here with me," I smiled.

"Isabelle, where did you find Klaus?"

"Peru, meet me at the diner in Forks in 12 hours and I'll explain everything," I said and with that I hung up.

I walked back to Chelsea and Klaus with a smile on my face. I pulled Chelsea into my arms and held her there until she pulled away a few moments later. I saw Klaus watching us with a smile. I could tell he was wary about meeting up with our siblings; well he had stabbed them all with a dagger which had been dipped in white oak ash which rendered us originals immobilized. I hadn't agreed with what he was doing but I also understood he was protecting them from their father in his own little way. Michael, mine and Niklaus' stepfather, our sibling's real father was a vampire hunter who only drank the blood of vampires. I had been informed that a few years ago that all my siblings had been awakened and were very angry at Klaus.

10 hours later we had arrived in Seattle and were running to Forks because it would have been quicker than driving. Klaus and Chelsea had hunted in Italy so we didn't need to stop again thankfully. We arrived to the diner and saw my siblings were already there except Klaus who was beside me and Finn who was nowhere to be seen. They were sat at a table talking amongst themselves. I took a deep breath and walked through the door, Chelsea behind me and Klaus at the rear.

My siblings all stood up when we entered. I was pulled into a hug immediately by Rebekah who still looked as beautiful as ever with her long blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was about 5'6" and had the prettiest smile I've ever seen. She was the one who you could count on for loyalty but she also knew how to throw a party. I smiled and hugged her back just as tight. I missed Rebekah because we were so similar and we got along very well.

Kol was the next to hug me. He had short brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was just slightly taller than Rebekah and he was the humorous one of the group. Elijah stood beside him. Elijah was the oldest and wisest of us all. He had brown hair and eyes also and was about the same height as Klaus. He was wearing his usual attire of an immaculate suit.

He pulled me into a tight hug. I saw Rebekah hug Klaus tightly. Kol was greeting Chelsea. Rebekah then pulled Chelsea in a tight hug. They all got along, sometimes they argued over silly things but they still got along well. I saw Elijah embrace a stunned Klaus who returned the hug hesitantly, those were the two that got along the least but I hoped they could put their differences aside for a while.

"So are we staying here or heading back to mine?" I asked when greetings were out of the way.

"Let's head back to yours," Klaus said. I nodded in agreement. I turned to the others.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"I'd love to," Elijah said.

I turned to walk towards the door when Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley appeared in front of me. I rolled my eyes as they eyed up my brothers. Lauren immediately stuck out her chest, her orange fake tan uneven and unattractive. Jessica was ogling them without caring. Her face was caked in makeup and it was disgusting especially with my eyesight. I heard Rebekah snort from behind me and immediately the girls eyes went to my sister and daughter.

"How come you get all the hotties Swan?" Lauren sneered. "You're not even pretty," She said with a glare. I saw my siblings and daughter stiffen.

"Yeah Swan, you're like a plain Jane," Jessica said pathetically.

"Hello Handsome, how would you like to go out with me sometime?" Lauren purred while molesting Kol's arm. He looked at me with desperation.

"Hey Bitch, have they released a new STD named after you yet?" Chelsea asked with a smirk. I tried to give Chelsea a stern look but failed and a giggle slipped through.

"Why you little bitch, I ought to smack that smirk off your face," Lauren sneered.

I immediately stepped in front of my daughter and sneered at the two girls, Rebekah automatically flanked me with my brothers towering behind us looking terrifying, I heard the two girls gulp.

"Listen bitch. These are my family. If you mess with one of us you mess with all of us, comprende?" I asked with venom in my voice. They nodded and turned and ran back to their table.

I walked out of diner with the rest of my family. We were all silently fuming over the way those two mere human girls treated us. We were naturally beautiful because we were vampires and had to lure our prey to us. You never saw an ugly vampire did you? No.

Those two were just jealous and I could guarantee at least one of them would be used as a human juice bag by the end of the week. We walked into the forest line at human pace so we wouldn't attract unwanted attention We started to run as soon as we hit cover and headed to my home with the others following closely behind me.

I walked out of the tree line first on my own, Rose, Peter, Char and Jasper all came rushing out first with the others following behind them. Jane, Afton and Alec came running over to me and burst into dry sobs. I pulled them close to me and soothed them. I stroked their hair and kissed them and reassured them everything was okay. I knew that they were devastated and that they were horrified by witnessing their sister's death. I knew I was. Afton may not be my child but because he was my daughter's mate and he was such a lovely person I thought of him as my own.

"Shh, babies its going to be okay, do you know why?" I asked them. They shook their heads slowly.

"Chelsea," I called out and Chelsea reemerged from the trees a second later with a bright smile on her face.

Chelsea was tackled from the side by her delighted mate Afton who was peppering kisses all over her face and scenting her at the same time. Jane and Alec soon joined in peppering kisses on their sister's faces. I smiled at how happy they were. I heard several gasps of shock.

"How?" Elena asked in shock.

"Because I'm fuck awesome," I replied simply.

I turned to face Rosalie and narrowed my eyes at her. She shrank back under my stare. I was pissed the fuck off with her attitude and to accuse me off skipping off with a guy after Chelsea died. She had no right criticizing my parenting skills.

"And you, just exactly who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked menacingly.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry," Rose started to apologize.

"I'm sick and tired of all the fucking apologies, how dare you accuse me of being a bad mother. Of going off with some guy after my Chelsea died. Why the fuck didn't you just ask me calmly Rosalie? You've embarrassed yourself by acting so foolishly," I said dangerously. She stepped back.

I scoffed at her feeble attempt at an escape and took another step forward, Jasper, Char and Peter then automatically flanked Rosalie. I raised my eyebrow.

"Do I mean that little to all of you that you would rather choose the guilty party than side with me, the person who has helped you continuously?" I asked slightly hurt.

Rose took a step forward with a sneer on her face and I had all of my siblings and my children and Afton flanking me at once. And then all hell broke loose.


	16. Hello Katerina

Damon lunged at Klaus and Elena launched herself at Rebekah, I quickly grabbed Elena by the throat and Rebekah did the same with Damon. I didn't want to be in that close proximity of my mate because I was still hurting. What the fuck is going on? Stefan tried to get at Elena but I sent him a look.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked while still holding Elena by the throat, squeezing her throat.

"How could you bring them here?" Elena yelled, well as much as she could with me squeezing her throat.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked curiously, Huh they already know each other.

"It's my house, I'll invite whoever the fuck I want," I replied.

"But these people are monsters," She spat.

I snarled and tightened my grip on her throat before throwing her halfway across my lawn and into a tree which snapped in half and collapsed on top of her, a branch going through her shoulder and another going through her stomach, she screamed out in agony. She tried to get up but I held her down using my powers.

"And who are you to judge Elena Gilbert?" I asked her. She tried to move but she couldn't.

"So you're protecting your fuck buddies eh?" Damon croaked as Rebekah also threw Damon into a heap on the floor. "I always knew you were whore," He spat vehemently.

Several people snarled at that comment. I just raised my eyebrow. He's one of the biggest whores going. Pot, kettle, black. I shook my head in amusement, hiding the hurt from hearing my mate call me a whore in front of our children. I saw Klaus smirk and turn to face Rosalie.

"So you're the one that degraded my little Belle on the phone?" He asked innocently.

"Your Belle?" Stefan asked in confusion.

I went over and stood by Klaus and let a smirk form on my face as Klaus wrapped his arm around my shoulder, Elijah stood on Klaus' left and Rebekah came and stood next to me and grabbed my hand in support, Kol stood beside her.

"So what? You're fucking all of them at once?" Damon asked with a frown.

"I'm not into incest sorry," I spat out.

Several people gasped as we stood side by side, showing a united front against these people. Yeah we all have our issues but one thing that we do unite for is each other. When one is in danger the others band together and we always have done. I pulled Chelsea, Jane, Alec and Afton into the middle.

"Your twin brother?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"That would be me," Klaus stepped forward and took a bow.

"So how do you know each other?" I pointed between Klaus and Stefan.

"Ah well that is a long story my dear sister," Klaus said.

"I have time," I grinned and sat on the ground.

"Well you know when we were seperated in the 1920's?" Klaus asked.

I nodded, I was in Italy while Klaus and Rebekah were off doing their own thing. Klaus had daggered most of our family by then. I'd tried convincing him to let them go but he wouldn't. He was a stubborn bastard when he set his mind on something

"Well during the 1920s Rebekah and I were on the run from Mikael," Klaus explained. I shuddered, he may have raised us as his own but he was a monster, a vampire that was also a vampire hunter. He drank the blood of vampires instead of humans. "We were in Chicago in 1922 where we met a vampire named Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah fell in love with him." Klaus said. I turned to Rebekah who just shrugged. She hardly ever falls in love.

"At first I hated Stefan but it changed when I discovered that Stefan was the Ripper and we became good friends. One day we were attacked at a bar by Mikael. Before Rebekah and I left, I had to compel Stefan to forget about Rebekah and I. Later when Rebekah and I were about to leave Chicago, Rebekah told me that she was tired of running and wanted to be with Stefan. I then asked her to choose between myself and Stefan, she chose Stefan. This made me so angry that I lost my temper and neutralized her with a White Oak Ash Dagger, I then took her body with me in a car and left Chicago." Klaus explained. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You neutralised our sister over a guy?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Isabelle," he apologised.

"It's not me that needs the apology," I smiled.

"We met again in Mystic Falls about a year or two ago. I was after the doppleganger to break the curse you see," Klaus explained.

"Of course," I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I may have murdered Elena's aunt to perform the ritual, I had to sacrifice a werewolf, a doppleganger and a vampire and I may have turned her Aunt into a vampire, killed her, broke my werewolf side out. Found out I needed her blood to create hybrids so I kept Elena alive. I may have compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off," Klaus explained nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Might have or did?"

"Did,"

"Klaus,"

"Belle,"

"Niklaus,"

"Isabelle,"

"Enough," Elijah said.

"Sorry Mom," Klaus and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and high fived one another.

"So you're okay with what he did?" Elena asked in disgust.

"He's my brother, I'll always be okay with him," I replied with a shrug.

"I don't think anything could tear us apart, I mean god knows how many people have tried," Klaus said with a smile.

"Now where is Finn?" I asked my siblings, a look of sorrow passed over their faces. "What?"

"Isabelle, Finn was killed in Mystic Falls," Rebekah said with sorrow in her voice.

"No," I whispered. My brother can't be dead.

"I'm sorry Isa," Klaus said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"How?" I asked.

"We're stood in front of two people that helped murder our brother, it was a human that murdered him," Rebekah said. My head snapped up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Elena and Stefan," She answered.

My head snapped to theirs and Elena looked terrified. I turned my accustory glare on Stefan who looked remorseful but not enough for my liking. I snarled loudly and let my face change. Before anyone could stop me I had grabbed a branch, snapped it in half and drove it in to Stefan's stomach and stuck a few fingers in Elena's wounds. Stefan dropped to his knees and coughed, groaning in pain as he pulled the branch out. Elena just lay there screaming. Klaus pulled me off them and I didn't bother fighting him.

"Someone shut her the fuck up," I snarled.

"They thought all of us were linked together," Kol hissed.

"So they were going to kill all of us?" I asked.

"Isabelle," Stefan started.

"No, don't bother," I snapped.

"They almost suceeded but we got someone to break the spell in time," Kol said.

"So Sage is dead too?" I asked sadly. They nodded. "Fuck it all," I growled.

"Mom," Chelsea said as she walked over to me. I pulled her close and breathed in her scent. Her and her siblings scent always did comfort me.

"So I see Elena finally made her choice," Klaus mused. I frowned.

"What choice was that brother?" I asked. Elena suddenly looked fearful.

"You see dear, sweet Elena was in love with both Salvatore brothers and couldn't choose between the two because you see both Salvatore's were equally in love with her also," I froze at his words.

I heard gasps from everyone except my siblings and the trio in question. I just couldn't get my brain to do anything. It was stuck in its shock from hearing Elena, the one who had gotten close to me was in love with Damon, my mate and he loved or loves her. God he didn't want me at all did he? I wasn't his first or second choice but actually his third.

"Then he slept with Sage and I to gain information, he pretended to be interested in me to let my guard down," Rebekah hissed.

Tears pooled in my eyes and I heard several people call my name but I couldn't say anything more. My mind was racing with all this new information. He slept with my own sister and my brother's soul mate. My heart felt like it was about to shatter into tiny little irreapairable pieces. I looked at Damon for explanation who just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. He let out a loud laugh.

"What can I say? I like women," he said nonchalantly.

Alarm bells started ringing in my head. Damon hadn't been acting like himself lately. Not since after that first night we slept together. He seems cold, indifferent was hardly sarcastic and didn't even bother speaking to me. I started thinking about what had happened lately and gasped loudly. I hadn't felt the mating pull in weeks, what the fuck? How did I miss that? Inside I was panicking and Jasper was watching me with concern. Then Alec said the worst possible thing at that moment.

"Dad, you slept with Aunt Rebekah?" Alec asked with disgust.

"Dad?" My siblings asked bewildered.

"Yes, Damon, is the father of my children," I admitted sadly.

Suddenly my brothers turned on Damon with ferocious expressions, Damon took a step back but Peter and Jasper blocked his exit. Now they decide to stand up for me. I sighed knowing nothing was going to stop my brothers on a war path and right now Damon was smack bang in the middle of theres. Unlucky bastard.

"Everyone except my brothers, Damon, Elena and Stefan with me," I said and turned to walk away. "Good Luck to the Salvatore's," I said with a smirk.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Elena pleaded, I whirled to face her.

"Why the fuck should I help the two people that helped murder my brother and my best friend and the other who broke my heart?" I asked.

When she didn't answer I turned around and started running towards La Push, ignoring their cries for I got there, I went behind a tree and phased, after I sent the signal up, I phased back and got redressed. Within moments most of the pack was there in front of me.

I stood in front of everyone and smiled at the pack, they all came up to me and hugged me tightly. I had missed these guys. I saw Embry looking at Rebekah as if she was the only thing in the world and I squealed. The rest of the pack stared at me in bewilderment. I pointed to Embry and Rebekah who were still staring at each other. Leah nudged me and I grinned.

"Aww," Leah and I said annoyingly, then started making kissing noises. Rebekah swatted at me but I dodged her.

"Anyway this is my dear sister Rebekah Mikaelson." I introduced her, Embry was still looking at her in awe.

Everyone just rolled our eyes and I walked up to Leah, punching her in the arm playfully. She punched me back then embraced me in a warm hug. It still stunned a lot of people that the Queen of Ice Bitchiness Leah Clearwater was open to hugging me. It still surprised me at times.

"I have brother's ya know?" I said teasingly.

"Are they hot?" She asked.

"Ew, I don't think of my brothers as hot but if I'm anything to go by then they should be," I winked and she mussed my hair. I growled and tackled her, tickling her.

After a few hours of talking to the pack about our plans for the safe house and we were going to meet up later at Sam's to go to the location they had spotted. I decided to go home, the others followed me, I frowned when I smelt blood as I came into view of my house, a snarl ripped its way up my throat. Damon was lying on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp. My mating instincts kicked in and I blurred over to him, I heard others approaching but I warned them off with a snarl.

I couldn't make out faces as the red haze fell over my eyes, all I could do was calculate who was the biggest threat and how to take them out for hurting my mate. I risked a gance down at my downed mate and whimpered softly. His face was swollen in places and bloody in others.

"Isabelle, whats going on?" I heard a male voice ask.

It hurt my sensitive ears so I snarled out in warning, my fangs were cutting into my bottom lip as I prepared to attack. I knew there was a good chance of not surviving because there were 8 other vampires surrounding me and my downed mate. I heard my mate groan in pain so I lifted him into my arms carefully and carried him back into the house.

I ran upstairs into my bedroom and places him on the bed, I went into my en-suite and grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water and a washcloth, I went back to my mate and started washing his face, whimpering as I uncovered cuts that weren't healing as fast as they should have. He needed blood.

I was about to go get blood when Elena burst through the door, I crouched in front of my mate and let out a warning snarl. She growled back and kept her eyes on my mate. No female was allowed near my mate. I inhaled deeply and frowned. Shit.

"Mine," I snarled.

"No, he's mine, he always has, always will," she said.

"What about Stefan? Your husband, your mate," I snapped angrily. How dare she lay claim on **my **mate.

"He's not my mate, never has and never will be, sure I use to love him but when I saw how Damon was with you I became increasingly jealous. He turned me down when I offered sex to him and that made me furious." She hissed "Stefan, the stupid bastard doesn't know that I'm having multiple affairs behind his back and he never will," She said triumphantly.

"You're wrong about that last part," I said.

"Oh and why's that?" She asked.

"Stefan come out," I said.

Elena's face turned into one of horror as Stefan stepped out of the bathroom, he had come in after I had started washing my mate and he offered to change the water. Stefan had a look of complete devastation on his face as he watched Elena. She turned to me, her face changing as she lunged at me, I planted a swift kick to her stomach and she went down. I then grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet and pinned her to the wall by the throat, I snarled.

"Hello Katerina," I sneered.


	17. Mating Pull

"Isabelle what are you talking about, it's me Elena." The vampire whore stuttered.

"Liar, you can wear Elena's clothes, wear her necklace and jewelry and style your hair like hers but you're not Elena, I can smell your scent seeping through and the childlikeness of your voice is still there," I snapped. She struggled against me.

"I know its you Katherine, now where's Elena?" Stefan hissed dangerously.

"Stefan, baby its me," She cooed.

I rolled my eyes at Katherine, it was so blatantly her that I had my doubts this was not the real Elena for a while. The question is why was Katherine here in the first place spying on us and secondly where the fuck was the real Elena. Just as I was sifting through my thoughts a pained groan from my mate brought me out of thoughts. I felt a pain like no other my chest and doubled over, gasping for air as Stefan grabbed Katherine as she tried to make a run for it, he pinned her back to the wall by the throat.

"What the **fuck?"** I spat out as I hissed.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Suddenly I can feel the mating pull again and all the pain Damon is in," I gasped.

"What do you mean again?" He asked.

"With everything that's been going on lately I hadn't noticed that the pull had been growing increasingly dull," I whispered.

"Isa," Damon whispered from my left, my head snapped up to his as he came rushing over to me.

"Damon," I whispered.

"What's the matter baby, what happened?" he asked as his arms wrapped around me.

I saw Stefan's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. I was so tempted to snuggle into my mates comforting embrace but then I remembered what happened these past few months and all the lies and wrenched myself from his warm embrace. He looked at me in confusion.

"What happened is that you have been a total dick to me lately," I spat at him. He looked utterly confused and not even Damon was that much of an actor, which made my temper die down. "What was the last thing you remember?" I asked softly as he threw an arm around my shoulder in an affectionate manner. I lost control for a second and ended up resting my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, it calmed me instantly. Once I realized what I was doing, I pulled away and embarrassment wash over me.

"Going on that date when we ran into the devil incarnate Katherine..." Damon's words trailed off as he looked to Katherine who was still pinned to the wall..

Suddenly a cold wall slammed down over his eyes and he pushed me off him with a sneer and such disgust it made my heart clench. I heard Katherine chuckle from behind me as I laid sprawled out on the floor, hurt and confused by Damon's behavior. But it was obvious Katherine had done something, I thought over what he said, the last thing he said he remembered was running into Katherine a few months ago. What was going on?

"Stefan take the whore to the basement, make sure she has vervain wrapped chains and a few stakes," I hissed out, watching as he carried a struggling Katherine who was begging Stefan to believe her.

I stood up, turning my back on Damon as my heart broke in my chest listening to his pleas to let Katherine go, that she had done nothing wrong. I walked out of the bedroom, running things through my muddled brain. I walked downstairs to the basement door where Stefan was pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. I sighed and Stefan glanced up at me.

"Are you okay Isa?" Stefan asked me curiously. I glared at him, not forgetting his part in my brothers death.

"Do I look okay to you Stefan?" I hissed.

"Isa, I'm sorry about your brother, I didn't know," He pleaded with me.

"What did Finn ever do to you huh?" I asked scathingly.

"Nothing," Stefan admitted.

"So he died for nothing," I said sadly, looking at the ground.

Stefan walked away without another word, I put a magical lock on the basement that only I could unlock. I stalked my way upstairs, ignoring all the curious glances I was getting. I needed to head to Sam's and scout out this area, the sooner we had the house built, the better. I walked out the front door, taking a deep breath of fresh air mingled with freshly cut wood. My eyes drifted over the covered building supplies that were scattered over my front yard.

As soon as my feet hit the grass, I was off running full speed towards La Push, Leah was waiting for me there in wolf form, I gave her a nod and she gave me a wolfy grin. We ran to Sam's without stopping, keeping in the shadows of the forest so the humans didn't suspect anything. Sometimes they amaze me how naive the human race can be. They think vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and witches are just parts of fairy tales when actually their are many of each living right under their noses, the humans remain unsuspecting. Which in a way is a good thing, one of the bad things about humans are that if they find something that they don't understand or they fear, they try to eliminate it without trying to understand it.

I walked through Sam's front door without knocking, when your part of the pack you get used to your home being used as a hang out for teenage wolves that require tonnes of food. I waved at Emily and then reminded myself to do the spell later before I went home. I kissed her on the cheek as I walked past.

"I'll sort out your scars when I get back Em," I whispered softly.

"There's no need Belle, it's fine," She protested.

"Emily, its up to you, would you like me to remove them or would you like them to remain? It's no trouble either way," I replied honestly, she studied me for a moment before nodding.

"When you get back right?" She sounded hopeful.

"Have I ever let you down before?" I grinned when she shook her head.

"Thank you Belle," She said as she hugged me tightly.

"It's not problem, I better go find your wolf," I said.

"He's in the living room," She replied happily.

"Thanks Em," I said with a smile as I disappeared into the living room.

Sam and Paul were sat on the sofa talking quietly, I cleared my throat and immediately had Paul tackling me to the ground, I giggled and pushed him off of me.

"Bell Baby," Paul grinned.

"Hey Paul, how are ya today?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I heard Embry imprinted on your little sister," Paul chuckled when Embry yelled at him from his place in the yard.

"He did, are you hoping I have another sister?" I teased.

"No, your plenty for me to handle," He winked. I rolled my eyes, flirting with Paul came naturally and seeing as my mate was being such a dick, whether it was willingly or not then it felt nice to have someone pay me some attention.

"I think I'm too much to handle personally baby," I said with a playful smirk.

* * *

**Ha! We're finally starting to unravel the mystery.**


	18. Scars

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I got caught up in real life and was struggling on how to write this, I'll update again Thursday**

* * *

I walked into the living room and saw the pack scattered around the living room, I rolled my eyes. I reckon they spent more time here than they did at their own homes. I went up to my boys Collin and Brady and gave them a kiss on the forehead each, they each embraced me tightly. I got a chorus of HI's from the other pack members who were sprawled out.

"We've missed you mom," they chorused in unison, I smiled at them.

"I've missed you too boys, I'm sorry I haven't been around, what with trying to get everything together, I promise when I get back we'll have just a few hours for me and you two, how's that sound?" I asked, running my fingers through their hair.

"Really?" They asked, their eyes lighting up with excitement, I felt so bad for basically abandoning them these past few weeks, and I've been too selfish, caught up in my own problems when others need me.

"Really," I confirmed and they whooped in excitement. I turned to Sam who was watching the news.

"Ready to go Sam?" I asked, wanting to get back and spend some time with my boys.

"Sure, let's go, we found this place the other day, we think it's perfect but you'll have to check with Charlie, we have permission of the council if we need it," Sam said while standing and stretching out his muscles.

I saw Emily walk into the room and ogle her husband, I smothered a chuckle and walked to the back door as Sam said goodbye to Emily, they were so in love that it made my heart pang with a mixture of jealousy and sadness, my mate didn't look at me like that and I wished he would. Despite everything I still loved him, I just wasn't sure whether it was because of the mating bond or myself that was in love with him.

I shook my head to clear it, this wasn't the time to think about these things, I'd have plenty of time to figure it out later, I needed to stop being so self-centered, other people had worse problems than I did. Sam stepped out a moment later and then undressed while I averted my eyes to the nearest tree top.

Sam let out a bark to let me know to follow him, I shot him a friendly smile and followed him to our destination, and it looked to be in the center of the woodland that surrounded the back border of La Push. We slowed to a stop and I had to admit this place looked pretty perfect. There was enough land for what we needed plus it was too far for prying eyes. That reminds me, I have to sort out another protection barrier for La Push. I had to make a list in my head of what to do today.

1) I had to call Charlie to make sure it was all legal.

2) I had to fix Emily's scars.

3) I had to spend some time with my boys.

4) I had to go torture Katherine for information.

5) Kill Katherine; make sure her ashes are unattainable.

6) Find out what was wrong with Damon.

7) Find a barrier spell that's stronger than normal but with an added twist.

8) Let the others know what's happening.

9) Spend some time with my family.

I sighed and rubbed my face with the heels of my hands, I pulled out my cell phone to see it had no reception, I turned to Sam.

"I'll be back in a minute, no cell signal," I said quietly, he nodded his large head, it was quite funny actually.

I ran off back the way I came until I got cell reception, I dialed Charlie's office number because I knew that he was going to be in work today.

"Hello," Charlie's gruff voice answered.

"Charlie, it's Bella," I replied.

"Oh hey Bells, what can I do for ya?" Charlie asked.

"Did you get the co-ordinates Sam sent for the land we were thinking of using?" I asked.

"He sure did, I got an answer to," He replied mysteriously, of course now he wanted to play suspense.

"And?" I asked, biting my lip and hoping for the go ahead.

"It's a yes, as long as you get permission from the old codger commission aka the Council," Charlie chuckled; I rolled my eyes with humor.

"Well we have the go ahead then, they said they gave permission if we needed it, we'll have to get it done ASAP, I'll make sure everyone gets involved," I said.

"Well maybe I'll see you later? I missed spending some time with you kiddo," Charlie confessed, albeit a little uncomfortably, I sighed softly. Even though he wasn't my father, I was actually his ancestor; he still acted like my dad.

"Of course, what time do you get off from work?" I asked.

"11pm," He said.

"Okay, I'll be there and I'll make you some dinner," I said.

"That's no problem Bells, we can always order pizza," Charlie replied.

"Yeah right, I'm sure you've had a pizza almost every day this week," I grinned into the mouthpiece.

"I have to go Bells, I'll see you later," Charlie said excitedly. The phone went dead a few moments later.

I sunk to the floor and felt my eyes sting with tears as I thought about how many people I've basically neglected these past few weeks, I have a lot of apologizing to do, I've been so focused on myself that I haven't noticed everyone else who wants to spend time with me outside of my own wallowing.

I wiped a few stray tears that had slipped down my cheeks and stood up, straightening out my clothes as I ran back to Sam who was waiting for me in human form, he looked at me expectantly.

"What's the answer?" He asked almost impatiently.

"He said we can go ahead with the build because we have permission from the Council," I said with a smile.

"Thank God for that, I'll be happier once we do have a home base, especially if you think this is going to be as bad as you think it will," He replied somberly, I nodded.

"I do," I said.

"Well we'll get started on this tomorrow, get the boys to clear it out," Sam mused. I sighed when I realized I had to go to school.

"I'll help as soon as I get home," I replied, while looking at the land that was going to be the imprints safe house.

"Come on let's get you back to spend time with those boys, they've missed you," Sam said, looking at me with those knowing eyes of his.

"I know, I'll have to do a lot of making up to them," I chuckled. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back at yours, I need to get the stuff for Em's scars," I said with a smile, Sam's face brightened.

"You're really going to do it?" He asked with his eyes alight with anticipation, I know seeing them killed Sam each and every time, it was a constant reminder of what shared his body and mind with him.

"Of course, I'll meet you there?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied then phased, in his excitement he hadn't taken his shorts off, Em was going to kill him for ruining yet another pair of shorts.

I ran back in the direction of my home, hoping that everything was going to get better and that everyone comes out of this alive.

I got to my house minutes later, I ran up the stairs into my bedroom, ignoring Katherine's screams of protest from the basement, she would have to be dealt with later. I had more important things to do. Like spend time with my boys. Then with Charlie and then to spend some time with my family here because everything's been so hectic. I wish it could all slow down so that we could spend more time together. I actually wished there were more hours in the day but that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

I went to my closet and took my spell book that was wrapped up in a piece of cloth so that it didn't get damaged, I quickly thumbed through for the spell I'd need.

"Aha!" I yelled out in excitement when I found it, I heard some movement stall downstairs then start again.

I grabbed all the necessary items that I'd need and put them all in a rucksack of mine, I quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. It wasn't like I was going to be going out anywhere special. I pulled on a pair of flip flops because I could guarantee that I'll be phasing some when during the night.

That also reminds me, I forgot to talk to Sam about allowing my brother to become part of the pack, I sighed and banged my head against a railing, and I took a few deep calming breaths then walked back downstairs. I had too much stuff to do in too little time.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I called out as I poked my head around the living room door.

Chelsea and Afton were curled up on a beanbag with Jane and Alec nearby, they didn't seem to want to let her out of their sight, which is understandable after they watched someone rip her apart, that image sent shudders down spine and my heart squeezed painfully. Rose and Jas were curled up with Char and Peter beside them. Rebekah was looking at me with a curious expression with Klaus and Elijah playing very loud chess with Kol egging them on, I rolled my eyes. My brothers knew more swear words than even I did.

"Where are you off to?" Klaus asked, looking up from his game.

"I have to pop back to La Push, I have a few errands to run then I have to go to Charlie's for dinner," I explained, Rebekah looked up when I said the words La Push.

"Can I come?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, come on, I'm sure Embry will be ecstatic to see you," I said teasingly which got a punch in the arm in return; my brothers were watching us with a smile.

"Shut up," Rebekah muttered. I chuckled.

"When I get back how about a family night?" I asked.

"That sounds pretty awesome to me mom," Chelsea piped in with a huge smile, I bit my lip as I smiled back. I was so happy she was home safe and sound with me.

Rebekah and I left soon after, she was talking about how cool it was that she had a wolf for a mate, I couldn't help but smile while watching her, she deserved someone who could love her like Embry could and she could love him back to. She was wary about whom she accepted into her inner circles but when you were in she would protect you fiercely, her loyalty was something that some people would kill for.

We arrived at the border moments later, my flip flops were pretty much ruined, oh well they were only cheap ones. I liked running barefoot; there was something soothing about it, feeling the grass between your toes. Sure the branches were a bitch but they healed quickly. We ran across the border and to Sam's where I'm sure the whole pack is congregating, I smiled because my two families were being joined together by Embry and Rebekah's mating.

I knew the girls would be ecstatic that they'd have a new imprintee to talk too, Leah and I sometimes felt left out, don't get me wrong I love the girls to death but we can't really connect on the same level because I don't know what it's like being mated to a wolf, being mated to an assehole sure but not a wolf, that's why Leah and I got along so well, we were both female wolves and had been betrayed by men in our lives.

I knocked on Sam's front door to be polite and a few seconds later a grinning Embry was standing there with the door wide open, he was staring at Rebekah with such adoration that it sent a pang of hurt through me, I walked past them, knowing they'd probably go off and talk somewhere for a little while where they could have privacy. I walked into the kitchen where it seems the mass of people were, I waded through them, getting hugs from people and a chorus of 'hey Bells' as I walked past, I grinned, hugged them back and returned their greetings.

Finally after what seemed hours I managed to reach Emily who was talking quietly to Sam, she spotted me and grinned widely, I knew Sam and Emily were happy that I was offering to do this, I know the scars made Emily feel self-conscious and I knew that Sam felt guilty for hurting his mate.

"Would you like for me to do this upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure, want me to come with?" Sam asked, I nodded.

"I'll go in the guest bedroom and set up, come up in a few minutes okay?" I said, when they nodded in agreement, I made my way to the stairs and flitted up them, eager to get this over and done with so I could spend some time with my family. I quickly lit 6 white candles and got out my grimwar, smiling to myself at the security that washed over me when I held it. I placed the candles in a big circle around me then sat Indian style on the floor.

I flipped to the page that I had shoved a book mark in earlier and started preparing the ingredients, I had to make this paste and then spread it over Emily's face and arms then say a small incantation, it was pretty easy actually. After I had the paste ready to go, I asked Sam to bring Emily up, knowing he could hear me. They entered the room a few minutes later.

"Ready?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yep, I just need you to tie your hair back and change into a tank top or a top without sleeves," I said with a smile, Emily frowned.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"So I don't get this stuff all over your clothes and hair, it'd stain your clothes," I said. Emily nodded in response then disappeared for a few moments.

"Thanks for doing this Bells, it means a lot to us," Sam said sincerely, I just nodded. Then remembered I needed to talk to him later.

"Oh hey Sam, I need to talk to you after I've spent some time with the boys, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam said as Emily walked back in with her hair pulled back in a loose bun and a black boob tube top on.

She sat in front of me on the floor and I reached into the bowl with my fingers and got a gloop of the paste, spreading it over Emily's face carefully, making sure not to miss a spot, I think coated her arm with it seeing as his claws had caught her arm. I muttered the correct incantation and watched as the flames of the candle flared up, Sam and Emily jumped, this was the first time they'd ever seen me doing magic so they weren't expecting it.

I got Emily to her feet and lead her to the bathroom so I could help wash the gunk off, we started with her arms and she gasped when she saw flawless skin where the scar had once been, Emily eagerly washed off her face, she choked on a sob as she looked at her now flawless, scar less face, she looked absolutely stunning, she whirled round and launched herself into my arms, sobbing silently. I heard her mumbling thank you a few hundred times as well, I held her in my arms and rocked her.

Sam came barreling in and gasped when he saw Emily, his eyes full of tears, he thanked me as Emily launched herself at him, still babbling like a baby, I decided they needed a little alone time so I slipped downstairs. Well that was two things I could cross of my list anyway. Though I had to add another thing to do.

1) I had to call Charlie to make sure the site for the house was legal.

2) I had to fix Emily's scars.

3) I had to spend some time with my boys.

4) Ask Sam if Klaus could become a pack member.

5) Go to Charlie's for dinner.

6) Spend some time with my family.

7) I had to go torture Katherine for information.

8) Kill Katherine; make sure her ashes are unattainable.

9) Find out what was wrong with Damon.

10) Find a barrier spell that's stronger than normal but with an added twist.

11) Let the others know what's happening.

So I had another 9 things to do today, the joy. I went into the living room where my boys were sat and sat on the chairs arm rest; they both looked up at me with smiles.

"Hey Mom," they greeted in unison.

"Hey boys, have you done your homework?" I asked and I knew from their answering groans they hadn't.

"Not yet, we'll do it later, "Colin said, I shook my head.

"It won't get done if you don't do it now, do you have it on you?" I asked, they nodded. They must have come here straight from school.

"Will you help us mom?" Colin asked.

"Of course I will, what do you need to do anyway?" I asked.

"We have Science, English, Math's and History," Brady recited. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously, that was an awful lot of homework for one night.

"When were these assignments set?" I asked, their eyes widened, that's what I thought.

"Last week," Colin admitted.

"When is it due in?"

"Tomorrow," they answered.

"Right then, let's get on with it, go get your bags," I demanded playfully.

"Yes mom," they answered and they got off the couch, dragging their feet like they were on their way to their execution.

"Hurry Up boys," I called after them. They came in with their school bags a few minutes later.

We moved from the couch onto the floor because there was more room, the assignments only took about 2 and a half hours so it was 7:30 by the time we were done, we each stretched feeling stiff after being sat in one place for too long.

"Hey boys, do you want to go for a run?" I asked, they both nodded eagerly and shot out the back door, I grinned and followed into the forest line, I got undressed behind a tree, not wanting to scar my boys for life.

I quickly phased and stretched my muscles, it had been a while since I phased so I was glad to be back on 4 legs, and I walked out from behind the tree and walked over to where the two boys were. Colin was a chocolaty brown wolf with black tips on his tail and ears where Brady was more of an auburn brown like me. They bumped their noses with me and I licked behind their ears like a mother wolf does for her cubs then started running, before I realized it we were in Canada and we'd been phased for an hour, I mentally cursed which caused the boys to snicker and then we turned tail and ran back to La Push.

We arrived back at Sam and Emily's a little while later and I phased back, pulling my clothes back on, I walked back into the house and watched as the boys went and got their school bags, I had a feeling they had to go home now.

"We have to go Mom, we'll see you later," Colin said as he hugged me close to him, I hugged him back just as tight.

"Okay, goodnight boys," I kissed the top of their heads to which they replied with 'ew mom' and they left quickly after that.

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone gushing over Emily's scar free face, Sam spotted me then indicated with his head to meet him out back, I nodded and followed him. I hoped this went well and my brother could behave himself.


	19. Sorry Guys (please Read)

Hey Guys,

Sorry about not being able to update, I have recently just started college and its assignment time so everything is hectic right now.

I'll do my best to update both stories within the next few days.

Sorry about the delay and I hope you can forgive me.

-MM xx


	20. Torturing the Bitch

**Hello, I've finally got a new chapter for you guys.. Thank you for being patient.. Sorry its not as long as it could be.. I'll update again soon I promise! ox**

* * *

I stopped as Sam turned, facing me, his expression was happy, I could see that he was over the moon to see his fiancée not bearing the scars of his anger anymore, the guilt he felt every time he saw Emily would hopefully go away with time. It wouldn't completely go away because he had hurt his mate and he would never go away but it would fade. I gave him a small smile and began.

"As you know my brother Klaus has come into the area recently," I started, looking at Sam, he nodded. "Well he is a hybrid like me and his werewolf side has only been recently release, he had a curse placed on him by our mother, and I was wondering if he would be able to do what I do, change at will and become part of the pack," I finished, holding my breath as I waited for a response.

Sam looked deep in thought for a few minutes but seemed like hours, my mind started kicking into overdrive, worrying that he would automatically turn my brother down without hearing him out. I knew Sam was a fair Alpha but if one person in the pack didn't want him, then he wouldn't be allowed in. A few moments later, Sam replied.

"I'm going to have to talk to Klaus and then after that, I'm going to have to call a pack meeting, you know the rules Belle," Sam answered, I let out a breath of relief.

Sam was willing to give him a chance and hear him out, I just hoped that Klaus would behave himself and prove he could be a asset to the pack, I know when my brother is questioned too much he becomes snarky and sarcastic, sometimes doing insane things to prove a point.

"Thanks Sam, give me a ring when you want to meet up with him, I have to go spend some time with Charlie, I've been neglecting my daughter duties," I said with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded in response.

With a final nod from Sam, I turned and ran into the forest, heading towards Forks, if I knew Charlie as well as I did then I knew he wouldn't have anything edible except potato chips and maybe a few twinkies, it's a good thing that I always kept some cash in my back pocket for emergencies like this.

I ran all the way to Forks local grocery store, already knowing what I wanted to cook, steak with baked potatoes, baked beans and a small side salad. I may not need to eat healthily, or even eat at all, but Charlie was in his 40's now and needed some salad, especially with all the crap he eats. I walked in to the store and grabbed the bits I needed, noticing I didn't have long till Charlie would come home. I ran again until I got to Charlie's back door. Even though he was a cop, he sure didn't lick locking up his house, his back door was always open.

I sighed and shook my head, opening the back door and stepping in, my nose was assaulted by the familiar scents of Charlie's home, cheap beer, Charlie and a few other scents. I smiled as memories rushed back to me, Charlie and I watching a football game with Billy and Jacob laughing at some joke Charlie was trying to tell.

I walked into the kitchen, placing my bags onto the counter as I quickly cleaned up at vampire speed, within 10 minutes everything was sparkling clean. Within 20 minutes, the steaks had been marinated, flash fried and in the oven, the potatoes partly cooked and ready to bake and the salad prepared. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway as I placed the potatoes in the oven. I stood up and walked to the front door, opening it as Charlie clomped up the front steps.

A look of surprise crossed over his face as his front door swung open till he saw me standing beside it, he left out a relieved sigh and pulled me in for a hug as he crossed the threshold, I smiled and hugged him back as tight as I could without causing him discomfort.

"Missed you kiddo," Charlie confessed gruffly and once again, tears filled my eyes as I thought over how much I had abandoned my family and friends lately, I loved them but I had let my own problems come before my family and that was unacceptable. From now on, family first then my personal drama second.

"Missed you too Charlie," I whispered back, we continued the hug for a few more moments before releasing each other and smiling, I closed the door as he walked further into the house, stripping out of his police coat and taking off his gun belt. He had two guns, one I knew had normal lead bullets in, the other had wooden bullets in after I persuaded him too.

I needed peace of mind that he would be fine when I wasn't around, he was the last of the Swan line on his side but I knew him and Sue were getting closer since Harry died. I knew they were middle aged but something told me, Seth wouldn't be Sue's last child on this Earth. I know Charlie had been married to Renee years ago but personally I couldn't stand her, she had played Charlie like a game, not making up her mind on what she wanted.

I was relieved when she finally decided to fuck off to Arizona and married a younger guy, honestly my children were better behaved and more mature than her at the age of 6 months. I know it was unfair of me to make Charlie keep in contact with his ex wife till a few months ago when Edward forced me to go see the woman I had to grit and bare my teeth with for 3 years. I had compelled multiple people into believing I was her and Charlie's child from their sham marriage.

I was so relieved when I compelled Renee to forget ever setting eyes on me and forget about Charlie and her mind games with him, I knew it only caused him more unnecessary pain because he still had loved her.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I saw Charlie disappear into the bathroom to wash his hands as I went and checked on the food which seemed to be almost done. Charlie came into the kitchen and set about preparing the table as I gathered the plates and set them out on the counter so I could put the food on the plates straight away, I grabbed the salad bowl and placed it in the centre of Charlie's small kitchen table.

After we had eaten our fill and tidied up, we went and sat in the living room and I knew I needed to talk to Charlie about something, he went to turn on the TV but I cleared my throat and bit my lower lip nervously, hoping he'd agree to my suggestion. Charlie glanced at me before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you about something," I started to say, then paused uncertainly.

"What is it Bells?" He asked seriously, turning in his chair slightly so he could see me better.

"Well I just was hoping that when the house we're building is finally built with all utilities and such up and running that you'd move in there pretty much as soon as we can get you in there," I said, watching as he stilled slightly, knowing the suggestion was running through his brain at a rapid pace.

"But what about my work?" Charlie asked eventually.

"I'm sure you could continue but you may need someone with you, maybe one of my siblings and one of the wolves or one of the cold ones, haven't quite figured that out yet," I asked

"Are you sure this will be necessary?" He asked, worry evident in his tone, I know he was worrying about his friends and family, also for the safety of the residents of Forks.

"Yes," I nodded gravely, his face fell, "Charlie, I'm not going to lie to you, these next few months or years are going to be difficult, there's going to be losses on both sides, I don't know what's coming but its got to be bad because I'm afraid," I gave him a smile which held no humour as my words sunk in, he paled slightly.

"Okay Bells, if you're sure," he said with a nod.

"Well as soon as the house is up and everything's ready, you Sue, Billy and the Council are moving in and then the wolves close family and then the imprints and wolves themselves. I know we said it would be for emergencies only but I want everyone in one place, easier to keep an eye out and protect those we love," I said with a sigh, running my hands through my hair.

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not really but then again I don't have the luxury of dealing with personal drama," I said with a smile that even I know seemed sad, Charlie reached over and placed a hand on my forearm in a comforting manner.

"I'm here if you need to talk," he said with a serious tone, I smiled gratefully.

"You just keep an eye out for any strange people or vehicles around town, get your deputies to do the same, I need to call my people in Italy and Cardiff and get the armies together, I have a spidey sense that we're gonna need it," I said with a sad sigh, hoping that no people from our side would get killed but there was a very good possibility there would be numerous, I just hoped it was no one I cared deeply about, my family were the last people I wanted to see hurt.

Charlie gave a nod to show he would do as I asked and he then cleared his throat when I didn't say anything else, turning back towards the TV and switching it on to a random ball game, I can't say what happened because I have no idea, I was too busy making war strategies in my head to be worried about which team was winning, Charlie seemed to be deep in thought, eyes glazed over as his eyes remained on the screen, he was probably thinking how best to defend the townspeople from the monsters that were sure to come and could arrive at any moment.

I stayed until the game had finished before saying goodnight to Charlie, he had to go to bed soon, I doubted he would sleep very well tonight, tonight I wouldn't get the luxury of sleeping, tonight I would be torturing a demon whore until I got what I wanted and I wouldn't stop until I was satisfied, the bitch owed me enough to at least scream so the nearest neighbour 10 miles away could hear her.

I ran back to the house at vampire speed, when I entered the living room, everyone except Stefan, Damon and Rebekah were there. Stefan was probably trying to find his mate, it was hard to watch the pain that haunted his eyes, I knew he felt guilty for not realising it was Katherine sooner but she had most of us deceived.

I caught Klaus' eye and made a motion for him to meet me out in the hallway, a few seconds later, he emerged with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it little sister?" He asked.

"I spoke to Sam today," I said and a glint of hope sparked in his eyes.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"That you have to go see him tomorrow, he will ask you a few questions which you must answer honestly and don't be your usually cocky self, this is a chance for you to fit in with the others, have people that will fight till the death for your protection that aren't your actual family," I pointed out his biggest desire, he nodded with acceptance.

"Klaus, please don't upset him, please, for me," I pleaded, he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Thank you brother, now I need to go grab a few volunteers," I said with a smirk as I walked back into the living room, Klaus on my heels.

"Alright then, Jasper, Peter, Klaus and Kol, with me, I'm going to need you down in the basement," I ordered, with a tone that suggested no arguments. Jasper and Peter looked confused but my brothers now knew what it was time for, Kol and Klaus were known for their cruelty and torture methods whereas Peter and Jasper had training in how to handle torture during the Southern Wars.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Going to get answers from a certain person tied up in the basement," I said with a cruel smile on her lips, Jane was about to stand up but I shook my head, I wanted Jane nowhere near the whore in the basement. I grabbed one of my satchels from my wardrobe and went around the house collecting things that would come in useful downstairs to make our guest speak.

Five minutes later me and the other four were heading into the basement, as we came to the door of the basement, my heart broke at the scene before me. Damon was curled up in front of the door in the foetal position, sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. Tears welled in my eyes and I cleared my throat when I felt a lump forming, Damon continued sleeping as I unlocked the magical barrier before allowing the others to go in, closing the door behind us and locking it up magically behind us.

Katherine was tied to a pole in the centre of the room with a stake through her stomach which actually went into the wood of the pole, holding her in place, she looked weak at the loss of blood and I was surprised Stefan had bound her so, he must really hate the bitch now.. That's good to hear. I quickly cast a soundproofing spell so I didn't upset any of the others upstairs.

Her eyes fluttered open weakly and a growl rumbled in her chest when she spotted me, I simply smiled at the bitch, not showing the hatred I had for her in my heart.

"Well Katherine, I am going to ask you nicely, why are you here?" I asked politely. She just ignored me, clearly not intent on saying fuck all right now. I'm pretty sure I could change that with the help of my friends.

**-WARNING! Mild Torture! If you don't want to read this kind of thing, skip this part, I'll let you know when its finished!-**

I walked up to Katherine, my body buzzing with anger as I ripped her shirt in half, leaving her bra intact, not caring about her modesty, no one in this room lusted after her. I pulled out one of the butchers knives from the kitchen, roughly slicing across her chest, she snarled out with pain, her fangs elongating as her veins popping out, making her eyes look black, I just grinned. If this was her reaction to a small cut then it really wouldn't take much for her to crack like an egg.

"Well seeing as you have vervain in your system there's no way of me compelling you, unless of course I bleed it out of you," I said, a sadistic smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

At these words Katherine started struggling against her binds weakly, crying out as the stake wedged in her stomach bit into the sides of her wound as she moved. She knew she was trapped and hated it. She was so good at trapping others but she didn't like to be trapped herself. Funny thing, that.

I stepped closer to her, raking the blade of the knife raggedly against the flesh of her stomach, just above where the stake was stuck and when I reached the lower ribs of her right side, I plunged the knife in deep before twisting it, causing Katherine to scream out as several of her ribs broke due to the force of my attack. I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face as I watched her features contort into that of pain.

"So Katherine, ready to talk yet?" I asked nicely. She glared at me weakly.

"Never," She swore, I chuckled internally when she said that, I would make her talk, one way or another. I backhanded her, smiling when I saw her head snap back with the force of the blow. She spat out blood.

"Jasper," I called out to him, turning my head to see that the Major was out to play, I smiled. "Major," I corrected.

"Isabelle," He said, looking at me with a cold, hard gaze.

"In my bag, you'll find quite a few plants with flowers on it, could you get it for me?" I asked sweetly, "Peter, could you fetch water in the numerous buckets around the room please?" I asked.

They both complied to my wishes, even though vervain in water or another watered down substance didn't bother me but Vervain in its pure flower form irritated my skin and I didn't need any distractions right now.

"Put a plant in each of the bucket, using your hands and mix it around then leave for a few moments, then remove the plants and place them on the table." I commanded.

I placed a table beside where Katherine was trapped, laid my knife down before digging out several other objects out of my bag, a piece of rag, a fire poker, a few stakes and more knives of different shapes and sizes. My brothers came to stand beside me, making themselves known and Katherine began to tremble as Kol picked up a knife, running his finger over the blade before plunging it into Katherine diaphragm. She screamed out with pleasure as Kol pulled the knife out and repeated his action, this time moving slightly to the left. Before stepping back to let Klaus have a go with his chosen object.

Klaus picked up the hot poker then looked towards me expectantly, I said the usual incantation under my breath and the end of the poker started glowing white hot, my brothers eyes held excitement as he stalked over towards Katherine, the poker never losing its heat as he placed it against Katherine's left shoulder, she cried out with pain as it touched her skin, the smell of burning skin reached our noses as the skin started blistering and turned a looking nasty black colour as he slowly pushed the hot poker farther into Katherine's shoulder, you could hear it sizzling as she screamed. He stopped when he reached the bone, before applying more pressure and everyone in the room could hear the bone crunch as the poker drove through it, shattering it. Her scream resounded through the air as she panted heavily, sweat beads appearing on her forehead as her eyes became wild with pain and thirst and she struggled feebly against her bindings, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

After all, I had been waiting centuries for this to happen, she had caused pain to my mate, his family and my family. Especially Elijah and Klaus, she had let Klaus down by turning into a vampire, preventing him from breaking the werewolf curse.

"I'm going to ask again Katerina," I stated, using her full name, "Why are you here?" She mumbled something that was incoherent.

"What was that Katerina? I need you to speak up," I said sternly.

"To gain information," She mumbled weakly, just loud enough for me to hear, I frowned.

"Information on what exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at her but she remained silent.

Jasper and Peter had done their jobs so I grabbed my knife from the table, placing the blade in the water before running it over her cheekbone, she screamed out at the pain of the cut and the vervain caused steam to come from her face, the cut wouldn't heal for a while, then I growled when she stayed silent, plunging the knife into her ribs again, twisting the knife, this time she screamed and told me what I wanted to know.

"To gain information on the vampires and wolves here and the lay of the land," she cried out, as if it could save her.

This piqued my interest and went to ask her more questions but she wouldn't answer me properly so the torture continued.

**-End of Mild Torture-**

Hours had passed, everyone in the room had used their own brand of torture on Katherine and she looked rather pathetic, stakes protruding from her legs and ribs, inches from her heart, these stakes had been soaked in vervain and preventing her from healing, she had multiple cuts and bruises from where she had been beating and her entire body looked burned when I had my lost my temper and thrown an entire bucket of vervain at her. It had worked and we learned more info.

The amount of info we had found out had been shocking, it turns out that Katerina was working in league with the Cullen's, the Romanians and a very powerful witch. They had different goals in what they wanted, the Cullen's and the Romanians wanted to destroy the Volturi and take back what they thought was rightfully theirs. The Vampire Kingdom. The witch and Katerina seemed to want to wipe out the entire Original vampire race. They were going to do it with a race of supervamps, half Original and half cold ones. This had frightened me as I imagined the power they would have, they wouldn't be strong as the Original family but they would be stronger than most Originals and most Cold ones. Everyone was going to need combat training ASAFP and the house was going to be needed up and ready like yesterday.

We had found out that Elena was being held hostage in a cabin in the woods nearby that was being hidden by a spell cast by the witch and that she would never find her, Belle just smiled and nodded as she figured out the distance of the nearest cabin which was a hunting cabin, not 5 miles from here. It was worrying the witch had been in such proximity of her and that she hadn't sensed it.7

When she questioned Katerina about Damon's behaviour lately she smugly announced that she had the witch place a spell on Damon, forging a fake, strong mating bond which eclipsed hers with Damon, she could never have done it if the bond wasn't strong anyway, which is why she showed up, not knowing it was me until the seeds of doubt in my mind had been planted. At this point I was ready to end her but Klaus held me back, kicking and screaming from the bitch in front of me.

After the torture had ended, everyone was breathing heavily, my fangs had been out for a while and so had Klaus' and Kols' when they heard of what was being planned, we managed to find out that Katherine had no idea who this witch was out, we could detect a lie from even the world's best liar and she was telling the absolute truth so I took a stake from her leg, pulling it out roughly.

"Goodbye Katherine, see you in hell," I snarled before plunging the stake deep into her chest, grinning sadistically when it bit into her heart, her body crumbling into dust as her immortal life ended, the look of surprise and fear in her eyes as she realised what had happened would make me smile for an eternity. I collected up her remains, placed them in five separate containers, I handed one to Klaus, one to Kol, one to Jasper and the other to Peter.

"Spread these in the four corners of Forks, making sure none of the dust settles in the same place," I ground out, angry and taking it out on those closest, they nodded.

"As soon as you get back, Kol, Stefan and I will go find Elena," I decided before unlocking the magical barrier, hiding the fifth container in my bag, ready to hide it later.

I sighed, bracing myself for what I was about to see outside the door, I grabbed the door handle and opened it, frowning when I saw my mate looking up at me with a mixture of confusion, pain and love. His eyes had their usual spark back to them and I sucked in a sharp breath as I realised the mating bond was back as strong as ever, knocking breath out of my lungs.

"Bell," Damon started, reaching out to me.

The spell had been broken.

* * *

**So guys.. What did you think, did you like it or was it not what you wanted? Let me know ox**


	21. Sorry Guys

Hello my lovely readers,

Well I have a bit of bad news I'm afraid, I will currently be putting Betrayals & Alliances on hold as I do a bit of re-writing as I'm not happy with how it's turned out..

I hope that ya'll understand and don't hate me too much..

Much Love

-Mydnight Mystery! xxx


End file.
